Neighbourhood Watch
by RamblesAndShambles9
Summary: Daryl and Merle take a new meaning to neighbourhood watch, Daryl and Merle have been abused as children and have some interesting habits that puzzle Andrea and Carol. Neither can go into small spaces sleep in the dark or have the door shut. One of my first ever fan fic's its still going , be kind, #Caryl #DarylandCarol
1. Chapter 1

Daryl pulled his motor bike up the drive and parked beside Merle's truck. It was late and he had been working over time and a shower was the first thing on his mind. Daryl and Merle had pulled resources together to buy the house he was looking at two years ago, and after a night on the booze and drugs that had ended up with with Merle punching holes in his bedroom wall made Daryl do some thinking. When Merle finally come down off his high he talked to him and told him under no circumstances was he allowed to treat their house like that again. He wasn't his dad so stop acting like him.

Merle had sorted his shit out and together they had brought the towns run into the ground garage, together they have turned it around. Merle s good looks, charm and mechanical skills. Daryl's shy nature, good looks mechanical skills, and his talent with number and working with the books the two of them had managed to turn their business around. So much so that for the first time ever they had money, having grown up with not a lot of money, Daryl and Merle didn't really know how to spend money. Always living on a tight budget when they first started paying themselves a wage, after paying a mortgage, and utilities, they had heaps left over. Merle was keeping his in some socks in his sock drawers, tapping money behind pictures they had brought when they did up their lounge room. Merle and Daryl had taken to hiding money for a rainy day all over their house and garage. In fact Daryl went to get some cheese out of the cheese container and there were $100 notes in there. If he didn't know better he would think they were drug dealers.

Over the past year they had turned their shit old house that they brought cheap into a beautiful home, new kitchen, new lounge that went onto a deck with a spa and bbq, two new bathrooms, 3 bedrooms, every part of their house had been redone and Merle and Daryl pretty much did it all themselves, a labour of love, something the men were proud of. Things really were on the up and up for the Dixon brothers. Business booming they decided to hire some more workers, expand the workshop so Daryl and Merle were not doing every job that came their way. Life was good Daryl thought as he stepped off his bike.

He looked around and noticed that there were lights on at the old falling down house across the road. What a shit hole, he knew what it was like hoping that who ever brought it knew how to fix it up. It hadn't been touched in like 30 years a old guy lived there until he went into a home. Daryl hated to think what the inside was like now, or what was crawling around in the ceiling. Yuck! He smirked thinking that the poor couple in the new house didn't know what they were in for. Straight across from Merle and Daryl there wasn't another house on the road for about 1/2 a mile, the Greenes farm was about 1/2 a mile down the road the other way.

Daryl pulled off his helmet and run his hands through his head and then through his short goatee. He could see that there was a self hire moving truck in the drive, not only had they brought a shit hole they had to move themselves. Daryl groaned, that was Merle and him 2 years ago but then they hadn't had much a few bags of shit and they slept on the floor for a few months. Bringing stuff into their house over two years wasn't so bad.

Daryl started walking to the front door of his house when he heard high pitched giggling and laughing, he whipped his head around and saw two women trying to get a dresser inside the front door, they were never going to do that in that angle. Daryl was unzipping his leather jacket when he heard his front door open and close.

'Come on Daryl lets go help the ladies' Merle was smirking, he must have been watching them through the window. He spun Daryl around and pulled his elbow down the drive towards a stunning blonde and an stunning brunette. 'Dibs on the blonde!' Merle whispered as they crossed the road.


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl hung back slightly behind Merle and they walked up the path to the house across the road. 'Hi I'm Merle, that's my brother Daryl, we live over there.' He turned and pointed to Daryl and then the house and then the house.

'Give you a hand getting some stuff in the house?' Both women looked shocked and stepped back slightly and the sudden arrival of Merle and Daryl.

'S S Sure...' said the Blonde, glancing quickly at the brunette. Who nodded slightly she moved out of the way so the men could move the dresser through the door.

'Where do you want it?' Merle asked.

'I'm not sure, the house is so dirty we just thought we would get as much inside as possible during the light and then start cleaning... I'm Andrea, that's Carol, and the little girl is Sophia, and the baby on the matt is Judith.' Andrea made quick introductions. The little girl looked up at Daryl and Merle with big scared eyes and run and hid behind Carol. She was wearing a tinkerbell outfit while eating hot chips, Carol tried to calm the little girl but she seemed a little frighten, new environment assumed Daryl.

'Ok you girls start cleaning we will bring your stuff in!' Merle stated. Daryl followed Merle outside, they heard a vacuum turn on and he saw Carol climb on a chair to hang a blanket over the window. Daryl and Merle looked in the truck to see what was left to bring in, there was stuff there but not what you would expect someone shifting house, it looked like odds and sods from a second hand shop.

'Cot, and beds maybe?' Daryl stated, 'If we get their babies beds in they can sort out the little ones for bed or something, its late.' Merle nodded. They pulled out bits of a cot and bed for a little girl. They carried them inside, Daryl run back to their house to get screw drivers to put together the beds. He was working with the one called Carol to put the cot and little girls bed up in one of the bedrooms.

He kept catching her take little glances at her, mainly because he was glancing at her, there was something humming between them, something he couldn't put his finger on. He thought she was the most stunning women he ever seen. Merle and Andrea brought in a bed and base together from the truck. It was getting dark outside. Daryls stomach rumbled.

'I'm so sorry you both are helping us and you haven't even cleaned up from work yet.' said Carol embarrassed.

Daryl stood up, from where he was standing he could see it was going to take another hour or so to put beds together and more to unload the truck. He run his hand through his hair, he looked in the lounge the little girl was half asleep on the floor, and Andrea now was sitting breast feeding the baby on a shitty looking couch. He bit his thumb. He didn't know how these two thought they would get it all done themselves, Merle and him had been there for over two hours and they weren't done yet.

'Right lets just call it a night, you guys come stay at our house. We have a spare room one of you or both of you, what ever this is,' indicating between Andrea and Carol, 'can have mine I will bunk with Merle and we eat we sleep and tomorrow we piss bowl this shit over.' Daryl stated. Merle looked at Daryl like he had two head, then nodded.

'Get your shit princess! I an't changing no nappies either.' Merle stated looking at Andrea.

'We couldn't, I mean we can't ummmm.' Started Carol.

'Look we are all tired I know we don't know you from Adam but this,' he gestured around the house, 'isn't going to happen tonight, if filthy you can't sleep in this shithole tonight, you'll all get sick.'

'We will clean it!' stated Carol.

'Your going to be cleaning all night, come on lets eat, put tinkerbell to bed and have something to eat. We honestly can't leave you like this.'

'Fuck it Carol, this place needs more than we can give tonight lets just go with the big strong strange men.' Andrea winked at Merle.

Andrea finished feeding Judith and gathered up stuff for tonight, and started following Merle out of the house. They both had over night bags from the shift and Merle had them. Daryl looked at Carol with two bags of stuff and indicated to a now sleeping Sophia.

'You want me to, you know?' he asked indicating to Sophia on the floor.

'Yeah she won't wake, and we are not ... you know...' She started saying.

'Not what you know?' Daryl asked.

'You know... Gay! We both... We both, um we both are single, We both left our husbands, we met each other at a womens shelter we knew each other from high school, we got money from our marriage settlement and pooled it, brought this shit hole.' Carol gestured around the house. Daryl felt his stomach churn when she mentioned the women's shelter, some fucker had hurt her and maybe the little one. Men hurting women didn't sit well with the Dixon brothers that fucker better not come near this place.

'We keeping our babies safe, so we left them, I've been on my own since she was 2 but he keeps finding me I keep moving. I met Andrea a month ago at the last shelter and well here we are, safety in numbers you know we keeping an eye one each other. Sophia's 5 now, you sure you can lift her?' Carol asked.

Daryl smirked. Of course he could lift her, he wasn't about to drop her he was big and strong and there was no way he would drop the little girl walking across the road.

He waited outside for Carol to lock up and she followed him across to their house. He opened the door walked down the hall, Merle was settling Andrea stuff into the spare room. Daryl looked at Carol with a question on his face.

'Are you sharing or you want mine?' He asked her.

'Is it ok if I have yours then I can sleep with Sophia?' Carol asked.

Daryl turned and opened the other door into his room, it was dark and moody inside smelt like a man's room, it smelt like the smell she smelt come off him earlier, spicy and sweet.

'The sheets were changed yesterday. I can change them again?' He asked.

'No its great, you both have been great.' she said tears forming in her eyes, she pinched between her eyes trying and willing herself not to cry.

Fuck why was she crying, she pulled back the sheets and he put her in the bed and for some reason he lent forward and kissed her on the forehead. He stepped back shocked he just did that. Carol pulled up the sheets. He looked at Carol and started to apologise, she shook her head. Put her hand on his arm. He was caught up in her blue eyes and her lips, looking at her she smiled at him leaned towards him and kissed him full on the mouth, he opened his mouth a little as he put his arms around her and pulled her closer so he could kiss her better. They broke apart both a little shocked that they had kissed like that putting Sophia to bed. Daryl looked down at the ground, at his shoes then up at her blue eyes again, he gave her one of his rare smiles.

'Woops I shouldn't have done that either!' Carol said, 'You were just so sweet kissing her like that making sure she was safe and stuff and then I throw myself at you like a dollar hooker!'

'I don't think that and also I was never kissed going to bed as a kid.' Daryl looked at the ground, 'Um anyway I'm help Merle get some food going ok. You ok? Bathroom's across the hall!' He started leaving the room.

Why the fuck was he kissing babies goodnight then making out with their mama's. He laughed at himself and turned around walked back into his room to a startled Carol took her in his arms and said 'Kiss me whenever, where ever and why ever you want ok.' Kissed he soundly on the mouth and left again leaving a shocked Carol standing in the middle of his room.


	3. Chapter 4

Daryl found he was touching Merle in places he never wanted to see. He shut his eyes and rubbed cream all over his back, both men had stripped back down to their underwear and were rubbing anti itch stuff on themselves. Their legs and arms, back and god, sleeping baby in the bed, fuck fuck was was the protocol of rubbing stuff on ya bits with a baby asleep in the bed.

'Merle stop, little arse kicker.' Daryl whispered.

'Michonne, Michonne.' Merle called down the hall, Merle beckoned her closer.

'I an't rubbing nothing no where Merle!' she laughed.

'Nah, nah my dick and my balls are on fire, the baby, don't want it to see this.' Michonne laughed. The baby was sound asleep and was no the wiser of what was happening in the room. She quietly picked the baby up and moved out of the room with the baby. Just before she slipped out Glenn slipped in. Huge smile on his face.

'Well anyone care to explain why you two have two kids and two women in the house? And I do mean women.' He started asking clearly excited about the fact and he was right involved with it all.

'Get out Glenn or your going to see more of me than you ever wanted to.' Growled Daryl through his teeth. Glenn turned out the room and Merle and Daryl paid special attention to their balls soothing them with cream. Wow that felt good.

Daryl and Merle washed their hands and came down to the lounge, Maggie and Glenn were sharing a seat. Merle sat on the two seater couch, Daryl heard the wash finish and went through to put it in the dryer and start a new load. He came back Andrea was breast feeding the baby beside Merle and Carol was sitting on the floor near where he was going to sit. Everyone quietly in thought munching on pizza. He grabbed a slice. Michonne was sitting across from him. He grabbed a beer from the 6 pack Glenn brought. Dug around in the side of the seat and pulled out $100 note and handed it over to him to pay for the stuff he had had to buy. Glen handed him back $30. Daryl nodded and shoved it back in the side of his chair.

'Thankyou, we will pay you back for everything'. Carol looked around at Daryl.

'Its ok, we got it.' Daryl said softly. 'Don't matter much its just pizza and beer and soda. Eat! You look like you need a good meal!'

'What are we going to do Carol? We got no money left, we need jobs and we need new carpet and the house need a major clean!' Andrea started to say a hitch in her voice like she was defeated and going to cry. To his surprise Merle put his arm around her and pulled her and the baby close to him.

'We got it!' He gestured around at his friends and Daryl. 'We got it.' And with that he shut his eyes as if he was starting to sleep. Daryl looked at the time it was getting onto midnight.

'We pull that carpet up tomorrow ok, me and Daryl and that arse hole over there.' gesturing to Glenn. Glenn gestured his thanks via a rude hand signal, Maggie put her hand on his arm.

'I will help, my sister Beth can watch the babies and my mum and dad, we can burn the carpet on the farm. Ring Shane and Rick also, Michonne get Ty to help, we will all do it together, ok.' Maggie stated. 'So how do you know the Dixons, and how come you brought the house and what's the goss!' Daryl wasn't surprised by Maggie's questions, she was a nosey bitch, but Daryl was interested but the small amount of info he got this early evening he wasn't sure if he wasn't in a weird dream.

Carol leaded back onto the front of Daryl's chair resting between his legs, and looked at Maggie and said 'We don't we just pulled in at 4pm tonight, we brought the house five days ago through a estate 5 states over Drove day and night to get here. Spent the day at good will buying stuff for it, got the keys at 3pm today. They came to help us when they saw us trying to move stuff in around 6.30pm and invited us to come stay here the night around 9.30pm when they realised it was going to take a very long time to clean.'

Carol sounded defeated, Daryl rested a hand on her shoulder. 'So here we are two women, two kids, two broken marriages to the two biggest arseholes wife beaters this side of the country. We trying to start somewhere where hopefully they won't find us. But they met each other now and seem to be working as a team to make our lives shit, so with money from each of our divorces we brought that!' Carol pointed over the road.

Daryl felt his stomach clench at the though of someone hurting her, and Andrea and their kids. Fuck he was getting tired. He wanted everyone who wasn't staying to go just go so he could think how they could possibly fix this.

'Ok Glenn either take your women home or drop her off to her dads' big day tomorrow I need to sleep.' They all left Daryl walked them to the door. He came back Carol was standing there with her hands over her eyes, Merle, Andrea and the baby were all asleep on the couch. Daryl held his arms out, pulled her into a hug, what the fuck was wrong with him, why did he keep touching this women, he kissed her forehead. God Dixon, anyone would think you liked this chick.

'We have got no money left, about $100 for food until we get jobs!' Carol whispered.

'Don't worry we got money , we can give you a job, Merle and I own our own business, ya got a job ya can start Monday we can pay you up front or whatever, don't worry about money, Merle and me we been there we had nothing but a shit hole like yours two years ago. We will look after you both,' he took a deep breath and continued 'we don't expect nothing from ya, not sex or anything like that don't go thinking that or nothing!' He got that out in a rush.

'There's no deal or anything unless you want it, you know to have sex with me or Merle.' He made a screwed up face, Carol giggled. ' We not arseholes, we not going to let ya kids go without neither, we will get it sorted, you can work it off both of you's at the garage or something.' Daryl thought. 'If you don't like the job you can get a new job, but ya got a job with us as long as you need it, we gona advertise a new job on Monday its not a pity job either, ya's can job share or whatever with the kids.'

'Merle and me will pay for everything you need to clean up the house so you can live in it without getting you and the kids sick ok, you don't have to pay it back if you wana you can.' Daryl continued.

'I ,,,, we can't take your money!' Carol whispered. Daryl's could feel the start of an erection coming on from holding her close and talking so long, it was making his balls itch again, he started to squirm a little. Daryl reached around her and dug into the side of his chair pulling out some money that was there, he kept pulling $100 notes out, Carols eyes widened. Daryl laughed. There was about $4000 there.

'Just call it the bank of Daryl and Merle!' He stated.

'Why don't you have that in the bank?' Carol whispered.

'I've got money in the bank, I got money all over the house and garage, so does Merle, Don't rob us though ok. I'ma telling you we were brought up in a shit hole and never again, we not going to stand by and watch you try raise your kids over there at the moment. We will help you, told ya Merle and I own our own business we get wages like everyone else, we just don't spend it like everyone else. We donate to women shelters and stuff, my Ma was beaten by my dad and yeah, anyway we will help ya,' he nodded to Andrea.

'Right bed! Lets wake them,' Carol grabbed his had and kissed his cheek.

'Thankyou!' Carol couldn't believe their luck moving across from the Dixon brothers something was going right finally.


	4. Chapter 5

Carol wandered down the hall towards the toilet after they had woken Merle and Andrea off the couch, they in all honestly couldn't leave them there like that with the baby. She helped Andrea settle Judith into the portable cot Merle had sorted. They had spoken in soft tones about tomorrow being a new day and sorting everything out. Carol was feeling a bit stunned about the whole Daryl and Merle situation. It didn't help that her hormones were getting in the way. It had been a long time since she had kissed a man and tonight she basically threw herself at the younger brother. He was going to think she was only after whatever he could give her.

She pushed the bathroom door open further as it was only half open, walked in and shut the door behind her that was when she noticed Daryl standing there in only his jeans slung low, belt off giving her a nice view of the muscles down his sides and back right down to a perfect arse. Man she had it bad, she known him for like 6 hours and kissed him twice and cuddled into him, leaned onto him. This was so not like her, she normally avoided men in general bad experience with her ex husband told her that men are just not worth it.

He looked up in fright as he reached over to turn off the tap, he looked at her through the mirror his eyes were wide. He looked surprised to see here there. He quickly turned around and folded his arms across his chest, she swallowed eyes following down his stomach to the fly of his jeans. Carol knew he turned quickly and crossed his arms to cover the scars on his body, scars that crossed all across his back, and scars on his chest were not there by accident. He looked beyond her at the door which was shut and to the window that was also shut. He swallowed, actually he was gulping down air.

Carol stepped towards Daryl, Daryl looked tired he also looked panicked trying to side step around her with his back up against the wall so she couldn't see his body. He was moving trying to get past her but failing to get his legs to work, She held her hand out towards him, he looked at it he seemed to panic even more at being caught in the bathroom with no direct route out past her. His eyes were starting to dart around the room. His breathing started to pitch and he was struggling to catch his breath. He started making a whinning sound and padding the wall behind him with the palms of his hands.

'Its ok, its ok' Carol stepped sideways into the old fashion claw tub bath, she watched as Daryl looked at her and then shut his eyes he then slid down the wall, obviously having the beginnings of a panic attack. Carol moved slowly along the bath and opened the window, opened it wide, he was watching her eyes were wired hands up protecting his face, rocking back and forwards. She moved slowly along the bath in the other direction and pushed at the door it swung open. Daryl was looking around put his head in his hands still rocking and tried to steady his breathing.

Carol climbed out of the bath and sat down on the floor leaning against the wall like Daryl. She put a arm around his shoulders and pulled him to her.

'Its ok, I'm not going to hurt you, your ok'. His head shook no he wasn't ok. They just sat there for a while. Carol started humming a song that she sung to Sophia when she was frightened. Daryl slowly began to calm and stopped rocking he seemed to go into a trance, starring into space, sliding down the wall sideways with his body his head coming down to rest onto her lap, slowly closing his eyes. Breathing beginning to come back to normal.

'Daryl, Daryl?' She could hear Merles voice coming down the hall, he looked in the bathroom and raced in. He touched Daryls shoulder and he flinched and jerked closer to Carol, body natural reflexes.

'What the fuck happened?' Merle asked Carol.

She shook her head and whispered, 'Panic attack! He couldn't get past me and he just been here rocking and trying to breathe he's better than ten minutes ago!'

Merle nodded, 'Our Dad,... our Dad used to scare him beat him locked in the bathroom when we were little, played on his fears of being locked in places, used to lock us in the wardrobe for days. Daryl was only little when it started happening, once I come home from school camp he been in there for days!' Merle started to choke up tears brimming in his eyes, he wiped at his eyes, and coughed. 'He was only 7 I was gone 4 days I say he been there 3 days at least! He always the sweetest one the little one'

Carol started to stammer apologies for frightening him and blocking in, it was a mistake, she leaned away from Merle in case he got mad at her.

'Heart of gold my brother, heart of gold, you girls lucked out moving across from us! This is going to be one hell of a ride! Give Daryl here something to think of apart from the demons in the closets.' Merle gave Carol a smile.

' Come on Daryl lets go to bed, no more cuddling up to the pretty lady!' Merle stood, 'Come one Daryl I promise you can cuddle the pretty lady tomorrow!' Daryl looked up at Merle and slowly stood up, and let Merle lead him from the bathroom Daryl still in a trance, Merle talking softly to him and managed to get him onto his king side bed, Carol walked to the door of Merles room as he fussed around Daryl helping him get out of his jeans and lifted his legs into bed.

Merle looked at Carol. 'He be fine in the morning, I'ma going to sleep with him in case he has a nightmare during the night. It only happens once or twice a year but he be ok with me in bed with him. Get yourself to bed, big day tomorrow cleaning up your place!'

Merle climbed into the bed and Carol walked in leaned over Daryl and kissed him goodnight on the forehead. She then walked around the bed where Merle was and kiss him on the forehead.

'A little birdie told me you never got kissed going to bed so now you have!' Carol whispered.

'Get out here women!' Merle chuckled.

Carol couldn't resist planting another on his forehead, Merle flushed a little pink, she walked around gave Daryl a kiss on the head and then his mouth and walked out of the room flicking off the light.

In Daryls bed beside Sophia Carol thought about Daryl, he looked to put together and perfect on the outside such a good looking man, he owned his own business and had lots of money. He was successful and he was hiding his own demons inside. Just like me.


	5. Chapter 6

Sophia was lying in bed nice and warm snuggled into her Mama. She looked around the room, it was still dark when she had woken her Mama to to toilet. Her Mama told her to kept quiet until Merle and Daryl woke, to stay in their room until the men got up before they left their room. Sophia had complained she was hungry her Mama said they would go to the store when it opened to buy some food, 'sorry baby I can't do anything till then'.

Sophia rolled over and looked at the red lights on the clock, she didn't really know the time, she was only 5, but she was hungry, maybe if she asked Daryl and Merle they would get her something to eat. Daryl was nice, he and Merle had been nice to her Mama and Andrea last night helping, making them laugh. Helping Mama put the bed together, I learnt to be quiet because of Ed so I pretended to be asleep so they wouldn't think I was a bad little girl like Ed did. Then they would want to stay and help Mama and Andrea clean the house.

Ed never used to laugh, he used to yell at Mama and hit her, cut her, once he hit me too and Mama made me climb out the window in the dark we ran away. Women's shelter Mama said. Ed kept finding Mama and hurting her. Mama and Andrea drove a long time and told me I had a new last name, Ed wouldn't find us again, or Andrea's ex-husband, Judith's dad, Judith was born without her dad knowing she is lucky baby not having a father like Ed. Fat smelly Ed.

Daryl and Merle said we had to sleep at their house because that house was a shit hole, Sophia smile thinking that her Mama would be mad at Daryl if she knew I was awake, he also called me Tinkerbell, I like Daryl, I like Merle too, I saw him smiling at Mama and Andrea and at me. Daryl had carried her across the street in his strong arms. He smelt nice too, like man smell not like Ed he used to smell horrid and his smell used to make her gag when he got close to her or her mama.

Daryl put her in the bed her Mama took off her shoes, Daryl had kissed her forehead, and Mama kissed Daryl, she kissed him a lot she was peeking through eyes half shut in the dark. Daryl kissed her Mama and said she could kiss him whenever she wanted. She thought that was funny why would you want to kiss a boy? Mama never wanted to kiss Ed, the big stinker!

She didn't have to call him Dad Mama said, if she wanted to talk about him she could call him Ed. She never want Ed to find us again, last time he really hurt my Mama, if Andrea hadn't been there he would have hurt her to. Lucky he didn't know about Judith. Sophia rolled away from her Mama scratching up and down her arms, there were little bumps and crept slowly out to the hall. She could hear Judith talking to herself in the room across from ours. Sophia decided to get her too. Pulling her over to the side and with all my might lifted her up around the middle and walked slowly down the hall.

Sophia found Daryl, in the other bedroom he was sleeping by Merle in the big bed. He was sleeping on his tummy she could see scars on his back some like my Mama's, someone hurt Daryl, Sophia could see Merle's back also he had some too, she wondered where the light was coming from, Sophia looked around and saw a night light. Maybe Daryl and Merle didn't like the dark either, scary things happen in the dark.

'Daryl... Daryl... Daryl!' she whispered, finally Daryl turned his head towards her eyes still shut, 'Daryl ... Daryl!' Judith let out a squeal, both Merle and Daryl flipped on their sides to look at me. Both looking a little muzzed and handsome rubbing their eyes. Daryl had a big scar running down his chest. 'Ummmmm Daryl, my hungry!' Daryl nodded, held his hands out for Judith who was nearly slipping out of my arms. He handed her on to Merle. He stretched up to the roof yawning, not yelling at me for waking him like Ed would.

'Turn around k while I get outa bed! get dressed ok!' Quickly and quietly Daryl pulled on his pants and pulled open Merles drawers and pulled on a black tee shirt, reached out for Judith off Merle and we walked down the hall to the kitchen. I knew he had food.


	6. Chapter 7

Daryl was sound asleep, in the distant he could hear a little voice saying his name over and over and over. Was that a new alarm or something, he turned his head to the sound, still not able to open his eyes. The next thing there was a high pitched squealing sound right near his ear that caught his attention. He quickly sat up and opened his eyes, it appeared that it had woken Merle. He rubbed his eyes, Sophia was standing by the bed clutching Judith. He quickly took Judith.

Sophia was asking for food, why hadn't her Mama just gone and got some from the kitchen. Daryl told her to turn so he could get out of bed, he was wearing boxers but didn't want the little girl telling her Mama he been running around in his underwear. He pulled on jeans and a tee shirt of Merle s and took Judith rubbing is eyes and yawning they walked down to the kitchen.

Merle followed a few seconds later, he took Judith, Sophia was starting to itch up and down her arms he could see her face was blotchy. He handed her a banana, and put bread in the toaster. Daryl asked her if she could shower and dress herself?

'Ye.' Sophia nodded. Right ok thought Daryl, he went to the bathroom. Pulled the clothes out of the dryer and carried them out to the kitchen and told Sophia to pick out her clothes to wear. He took the selected clothes and a kitchen chair into the bathroom. He put the clothes hanging in the order she should put them on.

He then tipped all the clothes out of Carols bag into the washing machine and put in powder and turned it on. He wasn't up for going through labels on her underwear so if he wrecked anything he would replace it, she couldn't go out in his clothes today, it shouldn't take long to get them washed and dried. He'd do Andreas next.

'Judith needs a diaper change!' Stated Sophia.

'Don't look at me.' Daryl said hands in the air, 'Your all on your own with that one.'

Sophia took off quietly down the hall and got a diapers and wipes. She showed Merle how to undo her sleeper buttons and change the diaper, which was only wet. A sigh of relief went through Merle and Daryl. Merles big hands managed to get the diaper on. He was failing with the buttons and snaps, Sophia quickly did them for him and gave him a beaming smile. To his surprise Merle smiled back at Sophia, there was something about that kid that touched your heart, you couldn't help but smile.

After he washed his hands Merle was buttering toast one handed with Judith in the other he seemed to be getting better at this. Sophia already had a mouthful of toast thanks to Merle, and a glass of juice. Judith had a piece of toast in her hands also. Daryl eye the toast and the juice, he did know that Michonne didn't let her kids have juice and would kick their arse if they just gave them juice without asking her. Ty did it but that's on him they were his kids.

'Ummmm Merle do you think you should be giving little arse kicker toast? Is she allowed juice?' Daryl asked panicking thinking Andrea and Carol were going to burst in here going nuts.

Merle pointed to Sophia, 'Said she's had it before with Andrea just a little butter though no spreads, so if she's not we blame the short one on both counts.' Sophia giggled, watching them putting more toast in her mouth.

Merle started in on Judith then, to try to get her laughing with a round of rashberries on her tummy followed by 'Who loves their Uncle Merle' Over and over again.

Sophia stood up on her chair saying 'Up up up to Daryl. Me too me too?'

Giving in to the little girls requests he picked her up.

'Who loves their Uncle Daryl?' and mussed up in her neck with his chin his whiskers making her squeal with delight, he then took it one further by throwing her up into the air and catching her again, laughing and squealing high pitched the biggest smile.

Their games got louder and louder as the men tried to make the girls laugh more and more and the squealing intensified to a high pitch.

'I asked who love's their Uncle Daryl?' He called again as she was up in the air he was holding her up near the roof, she was laughing to hard to answer, 'Right we are not stopping till we get the answer! you can't come down, you'll have to stay all day.' Daryl laughed one of his rare laughs, He could still hear Merle ticking Judith and the baby laughing. Out the corner of his eyes he spotted two sleepy looking women wondering what on earth was going on. Both hand their hands across their mouths.

Merle and Daryl shut the game down really quickly turning the girls to their upright positions. Judith held her hands out to Andrea, 'I ummmm changed her, I didn't take her, Sophia did!' He quickly said in case Andrea though they went into her room and took the baby. Sophia clung onto Daryl's neck arms wrapped right around him she didn't want him to put her down, she smiled sweetly at her Mama.

'Uncle Daryl and Uncle Merle got us breakfast, they have scars on their backs too Mama like you.' Stated Sophia matter of factly.

Daryl's eyes darkened and shut down his face turn to non smiling one very quickly, he remembered what happened with Carol last night in the bathroom, his panic in his body starting to rise again, he took a breath and started to wheeze, eyes racing in panic around the room. Merle stepped closer to Daryl who was still holding Sophia, he went to take her from him.

He held her tight. 'I'm not going to hurt her! I not an animal!' Hissed Daryl. 'I'm not him!'

Carol was looking a him, she looked at Sophia, he wondered how she looked at him and how she saw his scars, she would hate them and she would hate him for having them, for being weak not like Merle who didn't care who saw his scars. He didn't like anyone to see his scars. Sophia must have seen them while he was sleeping, he must have had his back exposed when she came in. Sophia sensing that Daryl was upset lent in and kissed his cheek and Held onto him tighter, Daryl hugged her back and then started to put her down.

'Ok princess down you go, go say good morning to your Mama. She needs a shower her clothes are in there on a chair. Your clothes are in the wash.' Daryl moved around the table and past Carol and Andrea nodded at them and walked down the hall to his bedroom.

He climbed into his bed that smelt like her smelt like Carol and began to rock, bitting onto his thumb hummming and willing himself not to cry. Sleep at least, so many triggers since meeting Carol and Andrea last night, being tired didn't help. Usually he could cope, It broke his heart knowing that Sophia wasn't asleep at the house last night pretending, like she was scared of Merle and him. He used to do that trying to keep quiet so not to get in trouble from his father. It was a trick he used to do, keep small and keep quiet, pretend to sleep. That's why he kissed her forehead so she wouldn't be scared of him. He knew it worked when she woke him at 5am to feed her.

Carol briefly told him about not being able to do anything because of money, he knew there was a connection with Carol and the little girl, he just needed to get it together. Have a rest then maybe start helping rip up that carpet, he started going through a list in his head of what they needed to do today. Merle had already told their workers they were taking today off, and tomorrow was Saturday, Merle run his troubled teen youth group mechanic's course. Tonight Daryl helped out at the youth centre just hanging out with the kids playing board games and things.

Daryl started making his list, still humming, still rocking and he felt his breathing start to calm. He heard a little cough and a hand on his shoulder, he knew who it was he could smell her, she smelt sweet like honey.

He rolled over towards her pulled her close and muttered 'I'm sorry, I wouldn't have hurt her, sorry, sorry sorry sorry...' She stroked his hair back from his eyes. They were both lying down on the bed.

'Daryl don't be so silly, honestly I don't know why but I trust you and Merle, I don't usually trust anyone but Andrea. Honestly I never her her squealing with delight like that before, you are like magic to children. You and Merle both, Sophia never would have woken Ed up like that before, she feels safe. Its crazy because we have known you guys for less than 24hours but I feel like I known you forever. I know you wouldn't ever hurt her, you wouldn't hurt anyone. I know. I just know.' Carol kissed Daryl on his head, He then lifted his head and looked into her eyes.

'I don't like anyone to seem them, makes them know I was a horrible kid, and unlovable, apart from Merle no one wanted me. That's why they kept me hidden.' Carol hugged him to her tighter. Swallowing down her tears for this big strong man who at this moment was broken. She kept stroking and he went to sleep in her arms. She looked at the clock it was only 8.30am it was going to be a long day. She wondered how long they had been up with Sophia and Judith before Andrea and Carol woke. She had take Sophia to the toilet at 5am, she hoped it wasn't that early.


	7. Chapter 8

Carol woke quickly with Andrea shaking her, 'You have to come see this, be quiet though.'

Carol nodded and they followed the laugher down the hall to the kitchen. Merle appeared to have Judith in fits of laughter and giggles, and Daryl was holding her little girl up in the air. Sophia was hysterical with laughter.

'Who love's their Uncle Daryl? Come on tell me or you'll be there all day!' He was laughing with her.

Carol was shocked as Daryl threw her in the air again. She never had heard such laughter come out of her brought on by someone especially a male. Sophia generally avoided any contact with Males, especially since their last dealings with Ed.

Sophia, Daryl and Merle noticed them in the door way, trying to hold in laughing a sort of in shock that the men had the girls up and appeared to have fed them and now were playing with them.

Andrea and Carols past experiences they had never seen guys actually be interested in their children , never to actually 'Play' with them and make them laugh. Daryl looked over at her, Merle was trying to explain what was going on.

Sophia announced to everyone that Daryl and Merle had got their breakfast and Daryl and Merle had big scars on their backs like her. She had seen Daryl's panic, she had moved sideways to help him see he wasn't locked in the kitchen. Merle had handed Judith back and moved towards Daryl to take Sophia, he had noted the panic in his face and eyes. His whole body language had changed, almost ashamed.

He held onto Sophia tight and told Merle in a growl. 'I'm not going to hurt her, I'm not an animal, I am not him!'

Carol took in the scene and knew Sophia was safe with Daryl, Sophia knew she was safe with Daryl as she snuggled into his neck raised her face to kiss his cheek to make him feel better. He put her down gentle telling her to go greet me good morning. She come over happy to see me.

Daryl said she needed to shower and her clothes were ready and mine were in the wash. He took of with a slight nod down the hall. I could see he wasn't good, he wasn't full blown panic yet. She looked at Merle, he just shook his head and sat at the table.

'What just happened? What is going on?' Andrea was asking. Merle put his head in his hands Andrea went to get Sophia in the shower, turning it on for her and leaving her to shower for a bit in piece with the door open. Merle looked around the table, started to speak.

'You most well know most of it I tell you the basic's before Soph gets out. We grew up in a shit hole like your place across the street, except after my Ma died Dad was a drunk he used to hit me then Daryl, I wasn't always there you know, got sent on a camp, came back Daryls back was a mess and he been locked in the cupboard for about 3 days, Dad had gone on a bender didn't come back for about a week. He just left him, locked in there. No light, no food, no water. I tried to stop it, but I was only a kid you know myself.' Merle looked around.

'We own all this, our own hands our own money, we are successful but sometimes he gets triggered you know what I mean he goes back to that kid in the cupboard. He's scared, frightened, feels unlovable because of the way he looks. He thinks he's the monster. Kids love Daryl, he makes them feel safe, he gets them. We do volunteer work with at risk kids now, our life is pretty good, but sometimes, ... sometimes something happens and it trips him, like last night your little girl pretending to be asleep so not to make any noise, he was watching her try become invisible like we used to.' Merle swallowed down, his throat was burning. 'He can't sleep without the door open, has to use a night light, scared of the dark, its totally irrational sometimes. He can't be at work alone if its dark outside, doesn't like to feel trapped. Being tired doesn't help. Right now he's probably scared you think he's a monster because of his scars, and Soph will think he is or something!'

Andrea put her hand over her mouth, then asked. 'Were you locked in the cupboard too?'

'Yeah days sometimes, but I'm a different person to Daryl. Daryl a sweet one, the loving one, and me I'm just an old arsehole.' Merle laughed at his joke but it didn't go to his eyes. Andrea reached out to him and gave him a hug, Merle stepped into her embrace happily.

'Look if you want to stay with us you can. We can fix the house up for you help pay for stuff, we got money, if you want to go to a motel we can pay that too, but its going to take 10 or more days to fix that up over there to live in it.' Carol and Andrea nodded.

'We all have our ghosts!' Andrea stated. 'We want to stay if you want us, we can help with whatever'.

'Can you sort Sophia out, I'm going to go talk with Daryl ok?' Carol got up as Andrea nodded, she went down to see Daryl.


	8. Chapter 9

It was nearly lunch time, Carol and Andrea looked around their busy little house. True to their word friends of Daryl's and Merle's showed up and the carpet was ripped up and the older farmer Hershal put it on the back of his truck to take it down the road to burn it. Carol was surprised to see beautiful wooden floors under the carpet. Stunning in fact that it was decided between Carol and Andrea the best would b to polish and varnish them.

Two off duty police officers called Rick and Shane were in the roof and on the roof looking to see what sort of state it was up there as they knew Daryl or Merle wouldn't attempt to go into the crawl space above or the crawl space underneath the house. Andrea and Carol were glad that that never had to become an option for any of them to go under there.

Carol and Andrea had spoken briefly over the past few hours with the turn of events since 6pm last night. It felt like they had know Daryl and Merle forever. Andrea thought Merle was handsome and also said a fire burned in her belly when she saw him cradling her daughter this morning kissing her and playing with her, she couldn't believe he had changed her, and was really interested in her breastfeeding Judith. It could also be that he got a glimpses of the girls often.

Carol admitted that she felt the same about Daryl when she saw her daughter laughing loudly and squealing in the kitchen with delight, cuddling into Daryl. She had never ever seen her even look at Ed on purpose. She whispered to Andrea that she had in fact kissed him already like a hussy in his bedroom last night. Andrea squealed and put her hand over her mouth.

'Well its about time, you haven't been with a man since Soph was like 2.' Carol shook her head.

'No the last time was when Soph was around 6 months and it wasn't consensual. Then when she was 2, Again, not consensual.' Andrea pulled her into a hug.

'I'm sorry, sorry that happened to you, I just assumed it was, I don't know I know he used to hit you! Phillip was like that too just used to force himself on me and even if I said no he would just take it.' Carol and Andrea both started crying and holding each other, not able to stop.

Finally stopping after they heard a cough in the kitchen behind them. Merle and Daryl were standing there, Daryl looked slightly uncomfortable bouncing on his toes looking like he could put a hole in the wall and Merle looked like he wanted to punch someone. Carol knew then that they had heard at least the last part of the conversation.

Merle turned on the spot and was last seen chopping down a tree in the back yard swinging the axe hard, Daryl just stood there like a deer in the head lights before bolting out the door looking relieved when Shane was calling him from the roof.

Half an hour later Carol looked out the dirty kitchen window she saw a very different Daryl Dixon than the one she saw last night and this morning. He was confident and clearly in control of the situation. He had called in some of the teens from the youth centre to help in the garden, and currently was on the his mobile phone trying to sort a deal as soon as possible for the floors to be done. He was pulling in some favours to hopefully get them done in a few days.

He was walking around the ugly garden talking on the phone, phone in one hand and in the other hand he held a tiny hand in his big hand. Sophia had decided that Daryl was the one for her. When Daryl disappeared earlier to do a morning tea run, her little hand went into Merle's until Merle needed both hands for lifting the carpet, she stood close beside him.

Glenn walked past holding what looked like a container of ripped wallpaper, he looked to see where Carol was looking.

'I see Daryl's breaking hearts again!' Glenn stated. Carol turned and looked at him and raised her eyebrows.

'Look, he's like the fucken pipe piper. Watch, just watch when he moves.' Glenn whispered.

Daryl hung up his phone and walked over to the garden to talk to the teens working. He put his hand on a shoulder here and there and ruffled a head, and smiled. He smiled at Beth who was holding Judith helping, or flirting with Zac. When Daryl moved they all moved there heads watching him following him with their eyes moving around to the back of his pickup to push down some weeds and cut down bushes that needed to go to Hershals. He lifted Sophia up to see what was on the back of the truck so far.

'Kids and teens just love him, they listen to him! I did, I met him about 6years ago, 17 knew it all, Daryl took me under his wing got me off drugs and back into school. I was a foster kid floating around the system, so I run away. He literally picked me up off the side of the road covered in vomit one night on the way home from where he was working back then. I stayed with him he paid for everything. Got me on the straight tracks. Now Merle and him are paying my way through law school!' Glenn kinda hung his head. 'Its not a gay thing he had no agenda or anything. He just said no one helped him but that didn't mean he couldn't help me! They don't want me to pay it back but pay it forward!'

Glenn pointed at the boy talking to the pretty blonde outside who was holding the baby, 'That's Zac, he's kinda lost his way, I like his big brother from the big brother program, its only him and his Ma. Told him if he finishes school I will pay for him to go to college. I only have 6 months till I'm finished and working. I am dangling a pretty big carrot for him to stay in school. Just like Daryl and Merle did.'

Carol didn't know what to say. It didn't surprise him what Glenn was telling her. 'Seems he has a thing for lame ducks!'

She gestured around her home. 'I think he hit the Jackpot!'

Glenn laughed. 'Nah thats not Daryl, or Merle, there is no agenda, its a hand up not a hand out. Everyone here has been helped along the way, in turn will help each other, if you need money they have it, you need anything they will make it happen. They have natural charm and good looks and are considered the most sort after bachelors in town.' Glenn told her

Carol swallowed, she basically threw herself at the guy who could get anyone. She looked over at him and wondered if he really knew how sexy he wasn't the first time she had heard praise of the Dixon brothers today, everyone had a similar story to tell. Some thing Merle did or something Daryl does. Donated money to women's shelters, worked with kids programs, worked with troubled teens. No agenda they just wanted to.

'Mama, Mama can I go with Daryl?' Carol nodded.

'Carseat!' Carol called out as Daryl appeared at the door, he nodded at her, chewed on his thumb and said

'Hershals wife's bringing lunch down for everyone over at ours at 12 you want to get the word out? There drinks in the pantry, plates and glasses, bread in the freezers, plenty of fruit if you want to get the troops started?' Carol nodded, Daryl then turned and left with Sophia in his arms to walk out to the truck to go down to Hershals to drop off the green waste.

Daryl really hadn't spoken to her since he went to sleep this morning, 1 hour he had laid in her arms sleeping soundly. Waking when Merle come to wake him to get moving on the house and see what they could do today. Carol bit her lip and told Andrea she was going across the road to start setting up for lunch.

Carol was standing in the kitchen once again with her hand over her mouth she had opened a fully stocked pantry, like fully stocked anything you would ever want, she had over the past ten minutes opened every single cupboard not sure if she was in shock or horror, in her hand she was holding $30 000. What the hell, she had been moving some cans of food to get to the drinks and found money tapped to the cupboard and it had fallen into her hand, when she lifted all the plates under the bottom plate was another wad of money tucked behind the pile of plates.

There was money in the glasses at the back, why was their money in the glasses. The final straw was pulling bread out of a totally packed freezer there was even money in there, but nothing topped opening the cheese container to start cutting cheese more cash fell into her lap.

'Hello.' Called a voice from behind her, Carol turned with the money still in her hand. 'Hi I'm Jo, Hershals wife, you must be Carol, I just met a little girl telling me all about her mummy with Daryl up at the farm. That man is smitten with you both!' Jo prattled on then stopped looking at all the money in her hand. She put down the big pot she was holding on the counter.

'I wasn't taking it, it just kept falling on me and it was in the cheese and glasses!' rambled Carol shocked. Jo laughed, and nodded her head.

'That's the boys dear they never had much so they hoard their money and food just in case. They do use the bank too I hear, told them one of these days they are going to come home and someone is going to be digging up their back yard looking for money, wouldn't be surprised if they had it there too.' Jo beamed a smile at Carol. 'Put it in one of his drawers in his room so we can get on sorting lunch ok!' Carol nodded. Walked off to Daryl's room, and shoved it all in his undie drawer.

Later everyone was milling around at Merles and Daryls eating, and talking Andrea was sitting on the couch feeding Judith talking softly with Jo and Beth, Carol looked for Daryl. She caught his eye and nodded her head indicating he should follow her, he followed her down the hall away from everyone and walked into his bedroom. Carol took a deep breath not knowing how he would react. Daryl was looking at her wide eyed wondering what this was about. They really hadn't spoken today apart from this morning and about lunch.

'I'm sorry when i was getting the stuff ready I kept finding money, I wasn't looking for it but its everywhere and I had a lot in my hands and everyone was coming and I didn't know what to do and Jo said put it in here.' Carol pulled out a drawer and half the money that had been shoved in there fell onto the floor. Carol took a step back. 'I didn't mean to touch your money.' Carol looked a little frighten moved side on watching to see how he would react. Daryl hadn't said anything.

Daryl rubbed his hand through his hair and through his goatee, took a breath. 'Told ya last night I had money stashed all over the house and so does Merle, doesn't everyone keep money in the cheese holder?' Daryl stepped closer to her, hands out palms up.

'You don't need to be scared of me I an't going to hurt ya, ever, nor your little girl or the baby or Andrea. I'm not a violent guy. I'm not my dad, I like you I don't want you to scared of me. I don't know what we are doing here. Like we just met and I already have all these crazy feeling, Christ its been less that 24hours and I feel like making out like a teenager or something.'

Carol stepped forward Daryl pulled her in and kissed her quickly. Her arms went around his neck as she went up onto her tip toes and Daryl wrapped his arms tight walked backwards and pulled her onto him on the bed still kissing her. Man stop kissing the handsome bachelor who can get anyone, he doesn't want a run down women who has nothing to offer.

'Shut the bloody door arsehole!' Grumbled Merle who was walking past to go answer the door.


	9. Chapter 10

Daryl had woken up with a start after going back to bed, he felt different like he could rule the world. Carol was still holding him, he looked at the time and had had an hour's sleep. It was time for them to move on and get over the road and see what could be done with the house. The others were going to be there at ten. Daryl got up, and pulled on some work boots and grabbed his leather jacket. He told Carol, Merle and Andrea he was going to get morning tea. From them on he tried to avoid Carol because ever time he looked at her his dick got hard and naughty thoughts were flooding through his head and body.

This was crazy he had all these feeling and emotions running through his head and it was crazy to feel this way in such a short period of time. All he wanted to do was kiss her but he knew she wouldn't like him because of the way he looked. Girls like guys like Shane and Rick who were good looking without scared up bodies and emotional baggage. Someone who could go to the toilet, or take a shower without hyperventilating. Another thought run through his head, how was he going to go to the toilet with them there. Glenn and Merle were used to him leaving the door open, but there was a little girl and the women now. How was Merle going to be able to shower and go to the toilet neither could go in without leaving the door open.

Standing in line at the bakery he started thinking about why he never really had a girlfriend and usually kept it to one night stands where he could keep his shirt on. The last time was over a year ago and he still remembered how she freaked out when she run her hands over his back under his shirt.

He had tried to date once when he was about 18 and when she saw his back she freaked out and called him ugly and horrendous. He should have warned her that he looked like Frankenstein under his clothes. Generally it was about sex, he knew he could pull it if he wanted it bring a girl home from the pub for a one night stand but this was different he wanted to spend time and get to know Carol and her him. He run his hand through his hair thinking all he had shown her about him was that he was in club crazy town. The guy who can't go brush his teeth without freaking out. No one would ever want to be with someone as ugly as him.

Since then Daryl had avoided girls in general, settling on being peoples friends. His first real friend was probably Glenn. He only met Glenn because he nearly run him over lying on the road. Drunk and drugged in the rain. Daryl put him in the backseat and took him home and Glenn really never left. Daryl helped him with school and stuff. At first Glenn thought he was gay and wanted a toy boy being that he was 25 at the time. Really Daryl just felt he could help him maybe better than anyone had helped him. Friendship grew and Glenn and Daryl become great friends. Glenn had seen the scars and had not run or called him a freak. Glenn was safe.

He knew that women looked at him, hit on him when he went around town, inviting him places, smiling at him. Women bringing cars for 'Friends' to the garage, anything to get him or Merle into a conversation they just didn't date. Till now they just didn't want too. They wanted to date him, fuck him, help him spend his money. He never did anything about it. He knew it was a game to them to see who could get him to accept a date, a coffee or a meal. He didn't want people of the town to know what a freak he was. Best he didn't become town gossip if he freaked out somewhere or his scars were shown. He just smiled and always had something else on. He generally stuck to his youth work and rebuilding the house. Until now, images of the blue eyed beauty run through his head.

Rick and Shane he met through working with trouble teens, two cops kept referring all the real bad cases to Daryl and Merle to work with at their garage with their Saturday morning workshop they had slowly become good friends catching up for pizza and watching games and sometimes chasing tail at the pubs. Hershal and Jo were just always there and popping in since they moved into their house, welcoming them the first night by offering them a meal and Jo listening to their stories and offering advice to them as a mother would her own. Taking the boys under their wings as extended family. That's how Glenn met Maggie.

He came back with bun's coffee and more food than they needed. People started arriving to help. Shane and Rick said they would go up in the crawl space which was good cos neither Merle and Daryl would be able to go there. Merle was better than him dealing with what happened. They processed things differently, but neither of us could go willingly into a small space.

During the course of the morning Merle and Daryl overheard Carol and Andrea talking and crying, talking about being raped by their husbands, it nearly sent Merle over the edge he started chopping down a tree with all his might swinging the axe like he was chopping off that man's head. Daryl just stood there fuming, he couldn't believe his ears that someone would hurt Carol or Andrea like that on purpose when they were meant to love them, honour them. He didn't know what to say and was thankful when Shane called him.

He had noticed that he had a little shadow all morning by the name of Sophia. He liked her, she was a happy little girl and if she wanted to hold his hand all day he let her. She was good company keeping Daryl out of his own thoughts and out of his own head watching out for hear and making sure she was safe. He could believe that her dad didn't actually want her. If she was his he would tell her everyday how special she was.

He took Sophia with him to do a dump of green waste to Hershals, Sophia met Jo and gave her a beaming smile. Daryl smiled because Sophia was smiling looking at the pony and ducks and chickens. Daryl promised they could come back when they were not so busy so she could spend more time. It made him happy to see the little girl who was hiding from them last night running around trying to catch herself a duck for a pet.

While he was eating lunch he noticed that Carol was looking at him and indicated for him to follow her. He followed her to his room and she started to tell him about money, he wasn't really listening but looking at her body language like she was ready to flight and was a little scared of him. All the blood pounding through his ears thinking that she was worried about what he would say.

All he could say and do was he had told her that they had money everywhere, and he wouldn't hurt her or any of them.

He again felt like a freak as he stepped towards her. She finally stepped towards him and let him kiss her again. He took a chance and pulled her ontop of him on the bed and was kissing her some more when Merle told them to get a room. or shut the door or something. He didn't shut the door often he might think about it though if it relieved some of the pressure in his pants. Grinding into her with his hips wasn't actually helping.

They had to adjust themselves quickly when they heard Sophia calling their names and jump up and apart. Daryl looked at the ground and Carol gathered Sophia up and all three of them left the room.

Merle pulled the pin around 3.30pm sending everyone home. He knew that he and Daryl needed to catch up on some sleep before dealing with the youth that night. Going in tired would leave Daryl emotionally drained again and possibly trigger him again. The last time he had been like this was a year ago after a really bad one night stand. It took weeks to get Daryl back into a good head space. He was toying with the idea of having Daryl stay at home but he knew he wouldn't so everyone having a nap was the best idea.

Daryl need to go to the toilet and have a shower and was starting to stress about it all. He called Merle aside. Carol and Andrea were sitting with the girls watching some tv. Daryl glanced over at the girls and whispered to Merle he had a problem. The problem being the house was mainly open planned because of Daryl, the lounge flowed into the dinning area which flowed onto the kitchen onto the deck. off to the side was the big laundry, and big bathroom. The men didn't didn't want a small laundry or bathroom, not with Daryls issues and Merle to be honest could't do small spaces.

Merle put his head in his hands and scratched all over his head again. Sophia was now asleep and Andrea feeding Judith. Carol was watching them. Merle dragged Daryl into the laundry, and shut the door behind him pulled Daryl into a bear hug and said in his ear.

'You go in leave the door open, I'll stand here ok.' Daryl looked shocked, he was ok being in there with Merle being in there but he couldn't shut the door between the laundry and the bathroom.

'But open a fucken window and turn the shower on so I don't have to listen to ya. And also you owe me big! The shit I do for you Daryl honestly!' Merle was teasing Daryl. It was pretty funny two grown men unable to go to the toilet or have a shower with the door shut or have someone hold their bloody hand.


	10. Chapter 11

'What do you think they are doing in there?' Carol asked looking at Andrea. She shook her head with a smirk on her face. Both Daryl and Merle had looked a little worried in the kitchen looking over at us. They then both disappeared into the laundry and bathroom.

'I wouldn't mind being a fly on the wall if they are both naked though!' Andrea wiggled her eyesbrows, and laughed.

'Your so funny, you think it has something to do with the doors being shut or something? Daryl apparently not freaked out for a year or so Glenn was saying he likes doors to be open, and like we are sitting here he has to shut the door?' Carol stated.

'Could be, ask him' Andrea told her

'I'm not asking if his brother had to hold his hand while he went for a poo or shower!' Carol whispered in case they heard.

'Hope they open a window!' Andrea was giggling as she shifted Judith to her other side to feed.

The women sat talking quietly passing on information.

'According to Jo there were stories of two kids 8 and 12 being found beaten and locked in a cupboard for like a week only found after they failed to show at school for a week! She said she never actually asked if it was them but is assuming it was. After what Merle said and the scars and stuff this morning I would say it was them. I would say they both are afraid of small spaces and the dark' - Andrea

'Jo said that they went into foster care and bounced around until Merle was 18 and he took custody of Daryl when he was 14. Apparently they ended up in a group home until Merle turned 18 and Daryl was 14. She heard from a friend that Daryl used to sleep with Merle every night because he was scared of the dark and being left alone. Thankfully the home just let them be and do things Merle and Daryls way. Jo sister worked there' -A

'They got a flat or something Merle went to work and Daryl was 14 and at high school, Merle paid for everything and then when Daryl left school and got a job Merle had a bit of a break down and got on the booze and drugs a bit, then they brought the garage and this place.' Andrea jestered around the room.

'Wow you found out heaps.' Carol said still talking softly. Andrea looked at Carol and giggled.

'Well we were not all in the bedroom making out Carol!'

'Glenn said Daryl picked him up off the side of the road one night and now Merle and him are putting him through college!' said Carol shaking her head. Amazed that they were doing that for him, not everyone would help someone like that just because. Apparently they were like that they were helping them just because, and on Monday they both had a job at the garage if they wanted it, and Jo said she would watch Judith if they wanted. Sophia would start school on Monday if they could get her enrolled. These people were amazing. They were all like extended family although not related and although they didn't know them yesterday today they now were part of the family and everyone was willing to help. All because they all loved Daryl and Merle.

Andrea was nodding, 'Yeah everyone loves them apparently the most eligible bachelors in the town apparently, with no agenda at all apart from not wanting anyone to have the kinda life they had, Shane told me they do heaps of volunteer work with the youth and Daryl works with the little kids doing puzzles and games and stuff one day after school at the youth group! Regular little choir boys. Rick said they are the nicest guys in town but when I asked about girlfriends they said never seen them with anyone really apart from a one night stand her or there. He thinks Daryl's ashamed of his body from what he can make out and Merle although he not very vocal about it puts on a tough front doesn't want to be rejected either.'

'I don't know why have you seen way those men fill out their clothes, they are a hot mess. So is Daryl a good kisser?' Andrea smirked.

'Yip is Merle?' Carol countered, Andrea put her hand to her mouth and giggled and nodded.

'You hussy' They were giggling when they looked up the bathroom door opened and Merle and Daryl came out. Daryl wrapped in a towel around his wast and a tee shirt on, Merle just in a towel. Merle wasn't as worried about them seeing his scars as Daryl. Daryl just nodded at them and walked past down the hall.

'Ummmm going for a nap to get sorted for tonight, she asleep now?' Merle asked, she nodded "I am going to put her to bed! what time do you need to go out?' 'By 7pm'.' Merle bent over and picked up the baby, kissed her and walked down the hall with her.

'I think someone wants you to take a nap with him!' Carol whispered. Andrea giggled.

'Napping is all I am up for I am so tired! Lets put Soph in with Judith in that bed and you can snuggle with Daryl?' She wiggled her eyebrows, sighing she stood gathered up Sophia and followed the train down the hall. Put her into the bed and looked at Merle tucking the baby in gently as Andrea had her hand across her mouth behind him. She basically jumped on him as they were leaving the room.

Both little girls were sleeping leaving the door open Caro went across the hall and kicked off her shoes, jeans and bra under my shirt and climbed in beside Daryl. I thought he was already asleep. Preparing to snuggle into his back, she felt him shift in the bed. He wasn't asleep, He had on Boxers and a tee shirt, she stroked his back he froze. Daryl rolled over looked at her shook his head and reached out to pull me close. Then snuggling into his arms he kissed my head and shut his eyes and drifted of into contented sleep. She wasn't far behind the past day had been totally draining for everyone. It was nice to be safe in someone's arms even just to sleep.


	11. Chapter 12

Early the next morning Carol woke with a start and felt around the bed for sophia. She wasn't there, she got up and walked to the toilet, no Sophia anywhere. Carol was starting to panic where the heck could her 5year old be, how did she not notice her leave the bed.

Rounding the corner to Merle's room to wake them up to help look Carol stopped and looked at the bed in surprise. Sophia somehow had crawled up the middle of the bed between the two big men, and was asleep on top of the blankets with her cuddly blanket on top of her. Her hands held Daryls large hand in one hand and in the other hand she was holding Merles.

Carol wondered if they even knew she was there? All three seemed to be sleeping well. Carol wondered how often Daryl might have slept with Merle for safety in the past. They both seem perfectly at peace.

Carol heard a noise behind her Andrea creeping towards her wondering what she was doing.

'So are you a peeping Tom now? Just put Judith back down!' Andrea whispered. Carol shook her head and pointed to the bed and to Sophia. Andrea took a step closer to see she held a hand of each in hers. Andrea looked back at Carol and they tiptoed out of the room.

'Are you going to move her?' Andrea asked. Carol shook her head, she knew where she was and for the moment Sophia was in the safest place in the world. She must really like them to go seek them out on her own.

'Isn't it funny how she just fallen in love with them? Its like she knows they are the good guys, compared usually she will say nothing to anyone! She's been so scared of her own shadow since the last run in with Ed!' Andrea was whispering.

'I know, I'm going to leave her, I just hope for her sake they don't stop thinking of her after we move into our own house!' Carol said.

'It won't happen they are not that type, trust me!' Andrea told her.


	12. Chapter 13

'Daryl, Daryl, Daryl, Daryl!' Daryl turned his head to the side of the bed quickly today, he knew that voice. He felt a touch on his face from the middle of the bed. 'Daryl I'ma not got a school bag!' A little voice said. Daryl looked at Sophia who looked comfy in the middle of the bed.

'What?' Asked Daryl, what the hell was going on! He looked at the clock it was 6.30am. Merle was gone and Sophia was on his bed and looked like she had been there a while. Carol was going to kill him.

'Soph how long you been lying there?' Daryl asked. 'You really shouldn't climb into bed with people without asking or telling your Mama where you are!' Growled Daryl.

'Daryl my need a school bag and lunch box for school!' Sophia asked again.

'I need a school bag!' Daryl corrected. Sophia looked at him and shook her head.

'No me! Not you!. My need one!' Sophia started to wiggle around in the bed. 'My hungry Daryl!'

'Ok go out to the kitchen see if Merles there.' Sophia climb off the bed and wandered down the hall. Daryl threw on some running shorts and followed her down to the kitchen. He could see Carol asleep and in the other room he could see Merle in bed talking with Andrea as she was feeding Judith. There was a soft like on in the room. Merle looked as happy as a pig in...

'Mornin' you see we had a visitor in the night?' laughed Merle. Daryl ducked his head.

'Carols going to be mad at me!' Daryl muttered.

'I wouldn't think so, we spent a bit of time watching you all sleep last night, you all looked very cute together!' Andrea snickered. Daryl stopped and come back.

'Is she mad, I don't want her mad at me, I didnt know she was there' Andrea shook her head.

'Nah she amazed that Soph likes you enough to seek you out in the dark, Life hasn't been that flash up to now!' Andrea said.

Daryl went into the kitchen and found Sophia climbing into the pantry, he grabbed her from behind and growled softly. 'If you fall on my watch what am I going to tell your Mama?' She pushed off the shelf onto Daryl. She was holding a box of cornflakes, and a banana. He settled her down to eat. He need to go for a run to clear his head. He went to the toilet and peed, leaving the doors open. Sophia wouldn't come in she was to busy eating. He brushed his teeth, washed his hands and decided to go wake Carol.

He climbed onto the bed put his face near hers and whispered, 'Good Morning, its wake up time. ' Carols eyes opened and she looked surprised to see his face close to hers.

'So it seems Merle and I had a stream of visitors during the night!' Carol giggled and nodded, still not quite awake. She snugged closer to him pulling her hands up and running them over his shoulders and down his muscle arms.

'You know Daryl Dixon we brought the crappiest house in the world, but it was worth it to find you, my knight in shinning armour across the road!' she raised her eyebrows at him and hugged him closer. Daryl backed away his dick was starting to get hard and the last thing he wanted was her to feel it through his running shorts, and think he was just there to have the problem taken care of.

He rolled over the side of the bed and sat there for a moment willing it to go down. Carol come up behind him putting one of her arms across his back and running her hand down his arm.

'Did I do something wrong?' Daryl shook his head.

'No!' He whispered, she kept rubbing his back and down his arm it was making him crazy touching him like that, nice touch sending his hormones all over the show, If he didn't have a problem before he now had a ragging hard on and there was no way he could stand up without it being noticeable.

Carol kissed his neck, 'Well what's going on there is nothing you can't tell me, I think we have seen the worst Daryl. You can trust me, whatever it is!' Carol was saying. Still rubbing his body, in the end he turned his head to look at her and then down at his pants where his cock was staining through his pants.

'You ain't done nothing wrong, its the opposite actually!' Daryls face went bright red at pointing out his dick.

Carol looked down at his pants, 'Oh my, now I get it I though I did something bad, do you like it when I touch you like this?' Running her hand down his arm and down his leg. Daryl groaned, he turned and kissed her full on the mouth. Her hand was trailing up his leg and he was almost begging her to touch him in his head.

He kissed her soundly pushed her away and stood up, back to her. He walked over to the dresser to get a running singlet and a pair of Jocks. Can't run in boxers. and turned and told Carol, 'Get up Soph's in the kitchen, Merle run's his course this morning when I get back you and me and Soph are going shopping for a school bag.' He turned and left the room.


	13. Chapter 14

Carol was surprised she had made Daryl horny like that Shocked in fact that he wasn't repulsed by her. Ed had always told her she was repulsive and he only fucked her because of duty. He had to watch porn to do it. All this self doubt running through her head looking at the time it was 8am, she wanted to talk with Merle and get Ricks phone number.

Carol hung up the phone from Rick and he had told her he would get back with some information to her as soon as he found it. Merle had gone into the garage to run his group, Andrea was across the road with the girls talking with the floor sanding people to see how long it was going to take. they couldn't do anything till the floor was done. Carol took a shower and got dressed and went to make a coffee, found some paper and a pen and started making a list.

Daryl come back from his run dripping in sweat, Carol was sitting at the table making a list of things they needed/wanted and wondered how to go about getting it. She sat drinking her coffee and pondered. Yes they had jobs but Carol felt guilty about asking for an advance before she even started working at 'Dixon's Garage'. Sophia needed so many things. The 4 changes of clothes she had for her wasn't enough for school especially as she was growing out of some. Carol only had two pair of pants and 3 tops, underwear and bras's were limited. She looked down at her feet. Ugh things were just getting worse. The list was getting longer and longer. She looked the list and at the top she laughed to herself and wrote condoms's on the list. Thinking about the chemical reaction between her and Daryl that things were going to be a combustion soon. If Daryl didn't want to be with her she could always give them to Andrea.

She put the list down as Daryl came into the room and tried to cover it with her arm as she asked him how his run was. Her eyes run over his body, in a singlet she was seeing more of him than she had before, his body was smoking. Sure she saw some of his scars but she saw some amazing arms, nice and strong, a band tattoo on his biceps OMG. She looked across the front of his chest she saw a old scar running down below his singlet, she felt a shiver go through her body, a pull that she felt she should go and lick him.

She forced herself to stop looking at him and looked out the window. She licked her lips, let her gaze go back to him as he was at the tap drinking water. She willed herself to not go over and lick him he looked so good. He was watching her, watching him. He took a step closer to her, and she swallowed standing up she moved closer and closer to him. Tracing a finger down his arm, raising her other hand up and putting it behind him slipping it through the gap between wear the arm hole of his shirt she started stroking his back, Daryl hissed his breath out, his eyes flared around the room. Daryl pulled her close lowering his head to kiss her.

Bang Bang Bang there was a big knock at the door, Daryl growled and stormed off to answer it. He flung it open and his eyes darken when he saw Rick and Shane standing there in uniform. His posture got worse when they asked to see Carol.

'I asked them to come, I have some cop questions about Sophia is starting school, I don't want Ed to be able to find her I want to know what I can do to protect her!' Carol tried to explain to him.

Daryl nodded, he stood back and let them in the house, he still didn't appear to be happy, Carol asked them if they wanted a coffee outside on the deck and they went out knowing the place better than her. She started to make the coffee how they asked for it. Daryl was watching her with his fists clenched, opening and closing his hands. She walked over and kissed him firmly on the mouth. The other men didn't see, Daryl had a big smirk on his face.

'Daryl if you want to shower while we are out there we won't come in till we see you back in the kitchen ok?' Carol said. Daryl looked at her, looked like he was going to say something then he stopped and nodded. Went into the bathroom not shutting the door, she could hear him mucking around in there.

As she headed outside she called, 'Going outside now Babe!' She snorted wondering if he would freak out about her calling him that, as she went outside. She didn't notice him stick his head around the corner. Walk back into the kitchen and take her list.

Carol was still talking with Rick and Shane when Daryl came out the shower, she saw him standing watching from the kitchen, she was laughing at what Shane was saying, they shook her hand and come back into the kitchen. Shane said something to Daryl and gave him a friendly shove as he walked past. Daryl saw them out. Carol was still pondering on what they said.

She could reg Sophia under her Maiden name, she can name who she wanted on the form if she wanted she could even name Daryl as her dad if she wanted, dam she could name Hershal Greene if she wanted. Carol thought the office ladies would have a field day at that. Daryl come back into the kitchen pointing at her and at his watch. She got up grabbed her bag and followed him out to the truck. She went across to get Sophia while Daryl wrestled the car seat in the back of the truck.

Daryl gave her a tight smile as she buckled Sophia in. Carol rubbed his arm and gave him a beaming smile. It was going to be fun treating wee girl to a new bag, and lunch box. Off they went.


	14. Chapter 15

The run didn't do much to calm him, Daryl was still thinking about Carol touching him on his, run. He run harder and started thinking about anything else, he started looking at the road kill as he run along. That really fixed the problem he was having. He run further than he meant to he turned and started to run back to his house.

Daryl walked inside he was dripping with sweat and desperate for a drink, Carol was at the table writing a list he glanced at it and could see columns with hers and Sophia's names as she tried to cover it with her arms. He could tell she was watching him, running her eyes over him. He was watching her watch him she swallowed and looked away. He looked at her and she started to walk towards him, he had seen her lick her lips, he took that as a good sign. She was touching him again this time she put her hand on his bare back under his singlet. He stopped moving waiting for her to freak out about the scars on his body. She looked up at him and Daryl thought he would try for another kiss.

Who the FUCK was at the fucken door, Daryl stomped down the hall and opened it to Shane and Rick both standing there, wearing aftershave, he could smell it pouring off them, they wanted to see Carol! She had rung them? What was going on. Jealousy pitted at his stomach. Daryl stepped aside as Carol greeted the handsome men. She said something about them helping with Soph starting school. Daryl followed them back to the kitchen frowning as Carol sent them out to the deck, and started to make them a coffee.

Daryl was surprised when she told him they would be outside if he wanted to shower, leaned up against Daryl and kissed him Daryl felt himself going hard again, he went into the bathroom. Daryl was fiddling with the shower and stuff when he her her call out, he was sure she called him babe! Cheeky bitch! Daryl looked out to the deck and walked over and took the list and took it into the bathroom to look at while waiting for the water to warm.

Holding the list out of the water he was reading it, it was a sad list. Soph only had 4 sets of clothes, no toys. Carol 2 sets, how had he not noticed, he had noticed they were still wearing his tee shirt yesterday. He chuckled to himself when he read bra's, knickers and condoms in that order. He was smiling to himself thinking about the shopping trip they would have. He then frowned thinking about Carol outside with the two male sluts outside, he put the list on the window still and quickly washed himself, and got out.

Daryl was standing in the kitchen as Shane and Rick were leaving, 'When you going to tap that Daryl?' Rick smirked walking past Daryl who was standing there watching them.

'Daryl if you don't claim that I'm going to claim it! You got two days before I really turn on my charm!' Shane snickered giving Daryl a shove, Daryl shoved him back when he really wanted to punch him in the head. He more or less threw them out of his house and went to find Carol who was still on the deck. He had her list in his pocket a pocket full of cash shopping was going to be fun.

Carol went to get Sophia and the were set. He was waiting in the truck and he touched his arm again and his dick had a mind of his own. Fuck it, what was he going to do, he had no claim on her he only knew her 2 days, how was he going to fix it so Shane doesn't ask her out. Daryl gave her a smile and off they went into town.

########################################

Daryl was having a great time, so was Sophia, Daryl was pushing a trolley around the department store putting in whatever took his fancy or took Sophia's fancy.

'I can't get her all this stuff Daryl I can't afford it!' Carol whispered grabbing his hand so he would hear her.

'I can, I am treating her, don't worry, I want to!' Daryl countered.'

'This colour or this? Heck lets get both!' Daryl was piling in clothes for Sophia and they had picked out some outfits for Judith also. Toys for Sophia, toys for Judith, Toys for Daryl and Merle too by the looks.

'Come Carol your going to have to help here I don't know anything about little girls underwear and singlets, pick!' Daryl asked Carol, she just shook her head and picked a pack and threw them in. Daryl threw in another pack the same and socks. He had everything on Sophia's list he thought.

Daryl turned into the women's isles pushing his trolley pulling Sophia with him. He was looking at tampons picking them up and putting them down. Picking up boxes of perfume and sniffing and putting them down, he picked up a make up compact opened and closed it. Picked up some eye shadow He was starting to open box or hair removal cream when she was looking at him like he was crazy. He wandered down the isle into the man's isle and come back the 4 boxes of condoms and chucked them in the trolley. He winked at her. She shook her head trying to keep a straight face.

'Do you need anything?' Daryl asked Carol, she shook her head.

'Are you sure?' Carol shook her head, she was studing him she shook her head again.

'Bra's and stuff?' Daryl asked, 'Nope ok, guess I am going to have to use this!' He pulled her list out of his pocket. She looked shocked and a little embarrassed covering up her face blushing as he read down her list softly.

Daryl smirked and said to her, 'Get what you need, I've got it! I don't want my girlfriend walking around on the same two sets of bra's and panties days in a row! Smelling because she wont let me buy her nice things and stuff!'

Daryl knew he was taking a big gamble pulling a stunt like this. Carol just stood there with her mouth opening and closing she finally nodded excitedly coming in to hug him.

'You want me to be YOUR girlfriend?' She asked clearly shocked that he wanted her as his girlfriend.

'Why not I like you, you like me, we both like Soph, lets try this, not my fault I didn't met you proper the traditional way but lets try this. Besides if I don't claim you and claim you fast Shane's going to come sniffing around!' Carol shook her head kissed him again and quickly gathered up the things she needed in the women isle.

Carol looked over her shoulder at Daryl as if she wanted to ask him something.

'Get what ever you think Andrea needs also, My money Merles money it don't make no difference to us if you need stuff, she needs stuff, little arse kicker needs stuff, just get it! We will sort it out later, don't want anyone to do without!' Carol stood up and kissed him full on the mouth in the store where everyone could see her, she didn't seem to care that he was ugly she wanted him anyway.

Nursing pads, and bra's and panties in all sorts of colours and sizes flew into the trolley, Sophia was a great little helper encouraging her mum to try stuff on and then just putting stuff in the trolley hiding stuff under other stuff so her mum wouldn't know till they got it home. The sight of all the bra's and panties that hopefully he would get to see was starting that dull ache again. Daryl wandered off to the necklaces and got some different types of chunky jewellery that women seemed to wear, earrings and bangles and got Soph some little bangles also.

'Do ya want to go out tonight when Soph asleep, Merle and Andrea could watch her?' Daryl was asking Carol as they were nearing the check out. Carol nodded and slipped her hand into his.

Today had been a fun day. Daryl was surprised at the till that it wasn't more, Carol looked shocked that it was so high.


	15. Chapter 16

Still astounded from their shopping trip and Daryl having her list and buying what they needed, something she had budgeted that would take her at least 4 months to get on their wages after paying for stuff for the house. He Had totally blown her out of the water throwing stuff in the trolley for everyone. Not just for Sophia but for Judith, Andrea and her.

She couldn't believe the way he was with Judith talking about every item they were buying before putting it in the trolley, when she told him she couldn't afford what he was getting he said it was his treat for her. Carol felt guilty, she could take charity for Judith but she probably went overboard letting him buy her so much stuff. Although he had helped choose some things, she did notice that he had thrown in some more bra's and panties in her size while she was in the changing rooms, but she had kept quiet.

In her head she was thinking that depending on what they paid her they could pay them back a certain amount each week until they were square. They couldn't keep letting them pay for stuff, the world didn't work like that. She didn't deserve any gifts and treats she wasn't worth that much. Ed never let her buy anything new, she had to scrimp money off her mega food budget for clothes for her and Soph. Looking down at what she was wearing now it was still better than what she had with Ed.

She could still hear his voice in her head telling her that she wasn't worth having money spent on her, looking across at Daryl he seemed to be having fun spending money on her, on them. Laughing with Soph buying her toys, New toys, she never had new toys before. Neither had Judith, but Judith didn't know she didn't have much. She only needed a boob in her mouth and a clean diaper and someone to cuddle her and she was the happiest baby in the world. Andrea was lucky that she got out before Judith saw her ex for the monster that he was.

Carol was quiet on the way home mulling over in her head that Daryl had asked her to be his girlfriend! That brought a smile to her mouth she looked over at Soph who was clutching a new teddy, sucking on a finger and looking out the window. He had taken them out to lunch after shopping. She had seen the way women looked at him. Carol wondered why he didn't have a girlfriend. Who wouldn't the way he moved in his jeans and filled out his white tee shirt, she was still thinking about that tattoo under his biceps on his right arm. She let her gaze go down his legs then travel back up to chest and his face, he glanced at her and shifted his gaze back to the road.

She was sure he didn't know what sort of naughty thoughts she was having about him, and wanting to lick his tattoo on his arm, he didn't know he made her feel hot and heavy and wet into her panties. He glanced at her again and shifted slightly in his seat. Day dreaming about his body she didn't realise that they had pulled up the drive, she helped Daryl carry as many bags into the house as she could but she was straining and just managed to get to the kitchen table. Daryl brought in the rest.

Carol saw Merle and Andrea having a heated discussion outside on the deck, well they were not yelling at each other but whispering harshly at each other. Judith was no where to be found. When she saw Carol came storming inside.

'You know what he did? Do you want to know what he did?' Andrea demanded an answer.

'Ummmm Did he buy Judith a pony, this one just brought up half the store for Sophia!' Carol stated holding up a little outfit for Judith, Andrea grabbed it and turned and thanked Daryl for thinking of Judith.

'No! I just caught him and his buddy Glenn over there ripping out our kitchen, and there is a freaken hole in the floor!' Andrea growled. 'We can't afford to fix that. I told you we don't got no fucken money to fix that shit up until we start work!' Directed directly at Merle who was holding his hands in the air

'If I could explain as I was trying too before she got all mad! I didn't make the hole in the floor the floor sanders went through it, the FLOOR was rotten so was the kitchen cupboards under the sink!' Merle growled back glaring at Andrea.

'I just didn't go over there and think, I know what a fucken fun way to spend the rest of ma day come one Glenn lets rip out the kitchen in 'Sugar tits' house so she will have ta fuck me!' Merles voice was getting louder and louder.

'So excuse me if I didn't want to climb under the house every time Judith fell through to your new basement! We had no choice to rip it out so they could fix the floor and all the rotten boards so we didn't keep losing the baby!' Merle stomped out of the kitchen. Andrea glaring at him face cheeks slightly pink. Daryl who had been half listening and half looking through the bags called out.

''Merle hold up! I got ya a present!' Daryl threw a box of condoms at Merle, who caught them and glared at Daryl.

'Fuck OFF!' He yelled as he stormed down the hall out the door slaming and they heard Daryl's truck roaring out the drive.

'Ummm I'll take a box Daryl if your just handing them out!' Daryl, Carol and Andrea looked over at the lounge couch and there sat Glenn looking slightly embarrassed and had been forgotten as Merle and Andrea had been fighting outside. Daryl threw him a box of condoms. Carol and Andrea burst at the seams when they heard a little voice ask.

'He'll come back he just calming down!' Daryl muttered to Andrea. 'He just likes to fix things!'

'What's in that box mum? Is it toys especially made for boys?' Sophia asked.

'Yip it sure is!' Laughed Daryl grabbing the last two boxes putting one in the bathroom and taking the other off to his room.


	16. Chapter 17

still going with this its sitting in my head it needs out. do you actually like it? let me know, remember there are not true facts anything I say to do with any laws or enrolments is just made up for the story. Lets ramble on to Daryl take her out

Chapter Text

Daryl was standing back in the lounge of Carol and Andrea's house, he was admiring her arse lying on the floor looking down into a hole, he shifted his jeans slightly to get more comfortable. His touch on himself actually made things worst, his hard on groaning against his jeans. He was like a horny teenager. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the way it moved from side to side. He needed to do something about it but with everyone in his house and it wasn't like he could rub one out with the doors open. Shutting the door even for that wasn't an option.

Glenn was pointing out what had happened and why they had to pull out the kitchen. All the boards in the kitchen had to be replaced because of years of a dripping seal under the sink and while the house had been empty it had just absorbed into the wood and it basically crumbled under the weight of the floor sander. Carols head popped up and was nodding listening to what he was saying.

Glenn looked over at Daryl who was still trying to get comfortable in his pants and said, 'From what I could see when I went down there all the piles under the house look ok. Merle didn't look or go near it, I'm assuming you won't either, so maybe you could ring Axel? He knows about this sort of stuff!'

At the mention of looking down the hole Daryl took a step back and shook his head. No fucken way was he even going into the kitchen while there was a hole in the floor. It was bad enough walking around his own house knowing there was a crawl space and wardrobes, and attic. Merle and him fixed that problem when they took the doors off all the wardrobes in their house.

Daryl needed to get out of the house and away from the hole, he could feel his breathing starting to go a bit fast, Carol was hanging right into the hole and even the sight of her arse couldn't stop him thinking about getting stuck down there. Glenn was watching Daryl and could see some signs of stress when he suggested getting outside and calling Axel. Daryl nodded, walking outside and down the steps he relaxed and felt better. Calling Axel who said he could fit it all in on Monday morning and sort out everything that needed to be done. He could also help fitting a new kitchen in he wasn't busy. Daryl nodded knowing he was going to have a bit of a fight with them about they couldn't afford a kitchen.

Carol and Glenn come out of the house. Walking down the steps and Carol was laughing about something. Smiling away at Glenn like he was the funniest clown at the circus.

'Yeah right Glenn no one would want to see my arse!' She was laughing. 'What, why would Glenn be looking at that?' Daryl wondered what they were talking about. 'Paying for all this, I told Glenn we needed to get second jobs, he suggested the strip club!' Joked Carol. Daryl looked over at Glenn and pointed a warning finger at him, Glenn got the message quickly that joking about that wasn't funny.

Glenn decided that it would be funny to keep going and keep talking about stripping and tips and see what would happen provoking Daryl. He knew Daryl liked Carol but wasn't sure what was going on there he was playing his cards close. Glenn decided even if he got a black eye it would be worth it just to annoy Daryl, he was moody a lot and taking the piss this time was easy and fun.

'I don't know Daryl, new talent and all, bet the likes of Shane and Rick would love to see the girls shaking their money makers!' Glenn was snickering knowing what he was doing. 'Shane said he though Carol here was a hottie, so if he got to see it before he brought it and all that!' Glenn snorted at the look on Daryls face.

Carol could tell Glenn was teasing Daryl more than he was teasing her. So she decided to join in.

'Hmmmm I wonder if they have a dental plan or something. Where would I get a costume?' Pondered Carol. 'How much do you think we would make in tips?'

'For FUCKS sake you an't gona work in no strip club got it!' He turned on his heel walking backwards pointing at Carol, 'And if you don't shut the fuck up your gona be working at a strip club to pay your last 6 months at law school right!' Daryl spun around and stormed into the house, blowing past Andrea who was now playing with some new toys with Sophia and Judith. Daryl stormed outside and stood stamping his feet on the deck.

Andrea, Glenn and Carol all looked at each other. Well that was the second Dixon brother pissed off. Daryl was on his cell phone talking with someone. Once he finished that call he rung someone else and was shouting in the phone about showers and stuff, don't fuck this up arsehole she could hear. He finally hung up and Carol walked out wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek.

'We were only teasing you ok, I wont work at a strip club unless you say it ok! Besides I would need to practise my dancing in my underwear and I will need lots of practise before I could do it!' Daryl growled low in his throat.

'Ya dont need to worry about money, there is lots of different currencies in this world, money just one of them. There's trust, love, respect, loyalty, friendship, family, trust, honour. Ya just trade one for another. Ya wouldn't be worried if you were giving me something like that, why ya so worried about money, sure you got none now but we have. Ya got everything else, lets just trade one back and forward. Lets start with trust!' Daryl mumbled.

'I never trusted anyone but Merle, then I found Glenn. Like found him! He could only offer me friendship, and gave me honour, respect loyalty, I gave him money, love, family. He's giving Maggie, love, honour and respect, loyalty. He's giving Zac, honour, love, friendship and money. Zac giving him honour, trust and loyalty, he in turn is giving Beth loyalty, respect and love.'

Daryl sighed and kept talking more than she was sure he ever talked about anything. 'Merle has given me Money, honour, love, trust. I gave him respect, loyalty, love, my life! I want to give you and Sophia if you let me Trust, loyalty, friendship, love and money, I want you to give me,' Daryl's voice went low and he rubbed his tumb over her hand and looked her in the eye. 'I want you to give me loyalty, love and a family!' He hung his head down, big strong Daryl Dixon who could kick most peoples arses in this town was basically begging a women who he had only met two days before to love him and want to be with him.

Carol was looking at him finally understanding who he was and how money didn't seem to be a problem, just a way to fix a problem. She got him, wow she even thinks she got Merle and Merles an even hotter mess that Daryl. Daryl was a smoking hot mess of hormones and just whole man. He wasn't paying for things to make them feel bad, or other motives it was a currency swapping one for the other. It was a currency he had, and could share, she had currencies also that fitted into the Dixon bank.

Its funny money had always been a issue when she had none, especially with Ed every dollar was looked at twice and she was beaten for spending a dollar wrong, this strong good looking man though love and family, loyalty were more important. He and Merle liked them, they liked Glenn and who ever else they helped along the way, the way they worked with the kids and helped. The Dixon brothers were just wanting what everyone else did. Someone to love them for who they are not what they have.

'See money just a currency to me, not as important as the others. We can fix the floor, God can we fix the floor I can't go there till the floor is fixed, its freaking me out really bad!' Carol nodded, yeah they fix the floor. He could fix the kitchen he could fix whatever he wanted.

'You can start work Monday and we will get you some money so you don't have to worry about it, work it off or pay it forward whatever, the little ones need a safe home not a shit hole like Merle and me!' Daryl looked emotionally drained. Carol kissed him on his mouth and Daryl hands moved down her back till they rested on her arse. He walked her backwards till she come flush to the side of the house and he was kissing down her neck, one hand sneaking up under her shirt to feel her breast. He was pushing his hips onto hers and grinding his erection into her trying to find some relief. It had been 4 1/2 years since Carol had had sex, knowing Daryl for two days she wasn't sure she was able to put it off for a suitable period so she didn't look like a slut.

Things come to a stop quite quickly when they heard Sophia calling their names. Merle had come back and was sitting in the lounge beside Andrea bouncing the baby on his knee singing her some rock song. Andrea was sitting back with her eyes shut, smile on her face.

'So heard we are baby sitting tonight, you guys better get cleaned up before you go out tonight.' Merle smirked at Daryl. We went down to find some clothes I was going to take a shower in the middle bathroom and Daryl the top. I grabbed his bathrobe and a towel to dry with. Daryl had kicked off his shoes and was looking for some stuff he needed. Carol was looking at Daryl, and was watching the way with his back to her his body moved.

'Ummmm Daryl this might make me sound terrible, I know we only known each other a few days but.' Carol stopped embarrassed to keep going.

'Just say it spit it out, I won;t judge you' Daryl told her. 'Would you shut the bathroom door if I come in the shower with you? Carol continued to say. Daryl flushed bright red, and looked at the ground. He seemed to be weighing up his options. 'Um I'm not sure, umm Can I come in after you get in the shower, it might be easier if I open and shut it if I am distracted if your already in there.' Daryl's face was getting a deeper red. He hung his head again. Carol walked over to him. Feeling bold.

'Just something that might make you change your mind.' Carol whispered, she leaned in and gave his one of the sexiest kisses ever brushing her hands down his body to his arse and then rubbing over his dick. She stepped away taking off her clothes with him just standing there goldfishing with his mouth, then wrapped herself in the towel and took her basket of new bathroom stuff with her.

Daryl was left standing there with a huge hard on straining through his pants. Fuck fuck fuck, ok why not try, walk in there and she's naked, he pulled open his sock drawer and pulled out the box of condoms and unwrapped the box and took two out then he put them in again, and kept the whole box in his hands and walked down to the bathroom. He took a breath walked in and he could see her standing in the shower through the see through glass. For the first time in a while Daryl pushed the door shut and started pulling off his jeans.


	17. Chapter 18

Daryl shut the door behind him full of confidence and started taking his pants off. Before his pants hit the floor the sound of the door clicking was ringing in his ears. He stopped and shut his eyes and tried to concentrate on Carol in the shower. His heart was pounding he couldn't do this. Pulling up his pants he shook his head at her, to his surprise she gave him a smile and nodded it was ok.

Quickly as he could he found the door handled and got out of the bathroom as quickly as possible, jamming the box of condoms in his back pocket. He came face to face with Merle who was leaning against the wall of the hall across from the bathroom. Merle smirked at him.

'Well you lasted 10seconds longer than I thought you were going to last! For a moment I thought ya dick won the battle!' Merle teased Daryl, 'Look this is what I'm gona do for ya, Andrea's grabbing a diaper bag and we going to take short stuff out to eat right, the house is going to be empty, so if ya wanna take a shower or get some stuff and things done, you can do it with the door open!' Merle smirked at Daryl who was still staring at the floor. He quickly nodded as Andrea came down the hall carrying the baby in the baby car seat. Huge smile on her face, she knew what Carol was up to because she had help hatch the plan earlier.

'Take my truck I already locked her car seat in there k!' Daryl indicated to Sophia. 'Make sure she's buckled in properly and drive safe with her!' He said, Merle shook his head smirking.

'No Daryl I'm going to make her ride on the dash! Are you the new Daddy in town?' Merle was laughing so hard he was snorting. 'Well how's about I tell you I'm going to take little arse kicker for a ride on ma bike, would you say nothin'?' Daryl asked Merle frowned at him stepped closer and growled. 'Arsehole!' Merle growled at him. 'Daryl my Merlie gona take me on a date!' She was clutching onto a my little pony and a little hand bag they had brought today. 'Have a great time, Soph!' Daryl couldn't stop himself from picking her up and planting a kiss on her head. 'Make sure Merlie buys you ice cream!' He snicked, Merle was frowning at the new nickname.

'Bye guys have fun!' Daryl shut the door behind them, he didn't have issues with the front door or back doors being open it was internal doors. He raced back to the bathroom and pulled oven the doors, Carol was washing her hair and had her back to him, he dumped his clothes as quickly as possible.

'Andrea can you pass me that conditioner over there!' Carol called with her eyes shut, assuming her intruder was her because Daryl had left as quickly as he had come in. It didn't surprise her. She probably did push his boundaries, but she just didn't know how she was ever going to get him alone if he could never shut the door! She was wondering how he would enjoy getting busy in the truck or the little wooded area behind their houses. When a bottle of conditioner attached to a male arm came around her body into her view. Another arm snaked around her waist and then a warm body pressed up to her back.

'Merle took them all out! This still ok or you not want me now?' Daryl muttered in her ear, then his mouth found her neck. 'Doors open, no one but me and you are here, is that ok?' Carol nodded.

'I'm sorry Daryl I shouldn't have pushed you but I ...' Carol started to say, but stopped herself. She didn't really know what to say, Ed used to trottle her if she spoke about sex in their early days of marriage.

Their marriage had started normal for the first two years with slight controlling behaviour, had gone unnoticed until it was too late, but then it got worse and worse then he started drinking and by that time she had cut ties with anyone who could help her, and she was pregnant with Sophia. He left her alone while she was pregnant and after, then one night when Sophia was 2 she was crying during the night and he hit her, not a smack but hit her and threw her across the room. Soph still had a slight scar on her head from it. Carol had pulled him away from her fighting for her life. He beat her badly and raped her over and over as a way of punishing her for standing up against him. The moment he fell asleep tired from holding her down, she got dressed, dressed Sophia and climbed with her out the window. Stumbling down the road in the dark with blood all over her, till she reached the 24hour service station to call the police.

Since Ed only got 6 months in jail for his attack he had made her life hell. They sold the house Carol worked odd jobs while Sophia was little but Ed kept finding her and attacking her trying to drag her home. The last time 6 months ago left her with a nasty scar running down her back, and one under her right breast where he had threaten to cut it off. He was in Jail again, and Andrea and Carol together finally found a house they could afford to buy outright without a mortgage. They didn't know it would be such a shit hole. Hopefully this town was far enough away from where Ed would start to look for her. She was tired of running and tired of being scared.

It might be a shit hole but if you believe in love at first sight or all that drama, she thought maybe she found it. She felt like she known Daryl all her life. She was wondering what was going to happen when Ed got out again, Andrea and Carol had changed their names and picked one a town in Georgia where no one would ever think they would go. Teaching Sophia her new name had been easy, she hated Ed and never spoke about him.

Carol could feel Daryl's hands on her body, tracing a curve here and a line there. He traced the scar on her back, She turned towards him and claimed his mouth. Her mouth started moving on its own accord to that tattoo that she had seen earlier this morning, licking her way along it Daryl groaned. She found the soap and began to wash Daryl, starting with that tattoo. Washing up his chest she could feel his hard on pushing into her stomach, she let go of one of his shoulders and trailed her hand as she walked around behind him to wash his back.

Daryl stood frozen waiting for her to leave or something, he hated it, hated his body. He hated that he knew he had to show it to her so if she was going to leave it best she run now before he really got attached to her and Soph. He felt like he had known her his whole life. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on the moment he looked into her blue eyes.

He felt her hands on his back and her body pressed against him and felt a kiss between his shoulder blades, he shuddered and groaned out loud. She began washing his back and then reached around his front and started to wash his dick! Daryl stood frozen he didn't move. Carol froze and started muttering, 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry!' Holding her arms up as to block a blow or something. Daryl pulled her close asking why she was sorry.

'I'm sorry I touched you like that, I have no right, I should have just let you do what you want to do!' Carol was saying starting to shake a little, Daryl really didn't know what was going on so he just pulled her close and tried to figure out what the right thing was to say.

'Look if we are going to do this try figure out if we have a relationship here, you are going to have to touch me, and me you its the way it works. I think, good touch not bad touch, I don't ever want you to think you can't touch me the way you want to, when we are together, and I an't ever going to complain if you want to touch my dick! I never done this before, like a girlfriend. I've had sex before not a relationship so we got to figure this out together, this, how its going to work!' Daryl was rambling he knew he was. 'I'm going to let you know if your touching me in a way I don't want, but I an't ever gona hurt ya, or short stuff! You let me know if I'm doing stuff you don't like?'

'I really don't know what I'm doing, I've been with like 2 other guys one at college and one was you know!' Carol said, Daryl growled at the though of Carol sleeping with other men. Daryl was nodding trying to keep his cool, he just wanted her and it was crazy, he didn't know what this was he never really felt like this before, but Carol felt safe, like his home, his work, places he knew wouldn't judge him for pissing with the door open, She hadn't freaked out seeing his horrible body, in fact she had kissed them.

He pulled her in for a kiss and all his emotions were hitting and their kiss got deeper her hand trailed down to his dick, stroking him firmly. He found her neck and decided to leave his mark of claim there! Things started happening for him, tension from the past two days, Fuck has it only been two days it feels like a lifetime, Fuck fuck fuck! He came all over her hand, and her stomach. He stepped back in shock! Carol laughed a real deep happy bubbly laugh.

'Oh oh oh, I never seen that happen before, your face!' Daryl slapped her arse, and said, 'Your turn!' He was getting closer to her running his hand down to where he knew she had a magic button waiting for him to push, she was still laughing opened eyed when there was a loud Knocking at the door. 'Fuck!'

Daryl grabbed a towel and called out 'be right too and raced down the hall to his bedroom to throw on clothes, he was slightly ahead in the dressing department pulling on a new clean pair of jeans that fitted real well Carol noted that they were a button fly, not that she was starring.

He pulled on a tee shirt as the second knock came and nodded to Carol and pulled his door shut behind him as he stepped into the hall so she could finish dressing. Opening the front door to see a cop standing there. It was the new cop in town he didn't really know 'Bob something' . Daryl nodded at him.

'Are you Merle or Daryl Dixon?' He asked.

'Daryl, how can I help you?' Daryl was wondering what the heck was going on. Carol had come out of the bedroom and was standing behind him. Bob nodded at Carol. 'Well it seems we caught a couple of young ones up at 'make out pond' doing more than making out and they need to be returned to their guardian, and according to both of them they won't give their names nothing except Merle or Daryl Dixon! So do these two teenagers belong to you Mr Dixon?'

He jestered to his cop car in the drive, Daryl and Carol stepped outside and looked towards the car and they could see a very worried Beth and Zac sitting in the back seat.

'Fuck, what were they doing?' Daryl asked.

'They appeared to be having sex sir!' Stated the cop. 'As they are both minors we had no choice but to bring them in and if they do belong to you, you can deal with them as you wish and I can go home, or I can take them both off to the cells until they admit who they are. Look Daryl I know they are not yours I know you do youth work, and as soon as they gave me your name I know they are not yours, I an't got time to deal with this shit. You take them yes or no?'

'Yes, they belong to me, let them out!' Daryl groaned.

A very sombre Beth and sullen Zac come into the house. Daryl was shaking hands with Bob and thanked him for stopping by. Carol meanwhile had both of them at the kitchen table.

'Fuck, What the fuck were you thinking! Christ Beth your 16! Zac you should know better! Fuck fuck fuck, I'm calling Glenn I'm too old to deal with this shit!' He looked at Beth. 'Give Carol your home number, ask for Maggie ok!' Carol nodded. 'Don't tell Hershal or Jo, Just get Maggie here now!'

Carol called the Greene farm, Maggie was just feeding the chickens, Carol asked if they could send her asap to help her chose an outfit to go out wearing tonight. She hated lying to the older lady, but Maggie can decide what to do with her little sister from now on.

Half an hour later Maggie, Carol and a crying Beth were sitting on Daryl's bed talking, Beth confessed that they hadn't used protection and this was the first time, Carol had passed this onto Daryl when she ducked out for tissues and a drink for them. Daryl and Glenn had a hold of Zac in the lounge and were talking with him about being responsible. Having sex without wrapping is a big no no Glenn was rambling, girls can get pregnant easily, did he want to be a teen Dad with nothing to offer.

Maggie went out to see Glenn and they got into an argument in the hall, Maggie saying its all Zac's fault for leading Beth astray, Glenn stating that Beth wanted to go too and could have said no, what were they accusing Zac of? Nothing! shouted Maggie, 'Righto then go!' shouted back Glenn, it was really giving Carol a headache. Maggie slammed the door behind her, Glenn followed her out to the drive slamming the door behind him. Both of them argued outside for a bit then it got quiet and they both came back in a lot calmer and dealt with the teens.

At first Maggie was shocked and didn't know what to do. Between Beth and Maggie they decided not to tell her parents, however it was unprotected sex. Both Beth and Zac were virgins, so std's were not the issue.

'I think you should take her to get the morning after pill!' Stated Carol eventually. Maggie looked at Carol and sort of nodded. Beth asked what that was. Its series of pills that you take after you have had sex, or been raped or a condom tear that if taken soon after the event can stop you from becoming pregnant. Beth nodded and agreed to take it.

Maggie and Beth were leaving to get it as Merle and Andrea showed back up. Carol was making coffee in the kitchen, Andrea raised her eyebrows to ask if it happened, she shook her head put a hot drink in front of Andrea and one for herself and sat down. Indicating Zac and Glenn and Daryl now in a serious heart to heart in the lounge, Merle sat down with them to listen to what's going on. Sophia, cuddled into her mum telling her about her dinner. Andrea settled into the chair at the kitchen and started to feed Judith, she looked happy.

'How are things with you? I feel like we have been here forever!' Carol was saying.

'Sure does, they are nice men, like really nice men. Did you know tonight about 8 women hit on him, right in front of me, they didn't know who I was! I am unsure here Carol, is it too soon to start dating, having theses feelings its been like a lifetime in two days!' Andrea was starting at Carol and noticed a huge mark on her neck with razor burn under it. 'Well someone got something when we were out, what happened?'

'Something was happening, but that happened! Cops brought Zac and Beth here because they were having sex up at a pond, and they gave their names as guardians. Maggies taking Beth to get the morning after pill, Glenn and Daryl have been shouting at Zac, Maggie been shouting at Glenn, Glenn was shouting back, Beth was crying, though its calmed down now. You know its funny to see a normal argument without someone ending in the hospital or half beaten!' Andrea nodded in agreement.

Carol started to get Sophia up off her knee to give her a bath and get her ready for bed. Then decided against the bath when she saw Sophia was asleep. Andrea was looking at Carol.

'Why don't you put her in bed with me to cuddle tonight and when you come home you won't wake her, or you and Daryl can cuddle up together! Instead of with Merle!' Andrea offered. 'Are you sure, I mean your up and down with Judith during the night are you sure you want Soph too?' Andrea nodded.

Daryl from across the room saw Carol trying to stand up with Sophia and walked across and took her to take to bed, he raised an eyebrow when she indicated for him to put her in the spare room. They tucked her in, kissed her and left the room.

'So what do you want to do, movie? Dinner? Walk by the lake? Pub?' Daryl asked? Carol thought about it, it had been so long since she did anything alone without Sophia.

'Everything, lets go up to 'make out lake'! Wine and dine me Mr Dixon, I have never been on a date for 7 years!' She laughed and walked across to get dress to actually leave the house.


	18. Chapter 19

Carol and Daryl had ended up at the pub sitting in a booth as they had missed the movie, it was cold so walking around the lake was out. Carol was enjoying herself anyway, Daryl seemed nervous. They were talking about all sorts of stuff, Carol found out Merle and Daryl were doing a night class Tuesdays and Wednesdays based on social work. They thought it might help when running their work shop on Saturday and volunteering at the youth group. Daryl also admitted it felt like the right thing to do because no one really helped them when they were little that hopefully it could help someone else or give them some insight at least how to deal with situations.

Daryl glanced at the pub door as it opened, Glenn and Maggie come in and waved and come to where they were sitting. Maggie quickly told them what went on with Beth, she stood there while she took the pills and watched her face for ten mins so she knew she had taken them. Glenn had gone and brought Zac condoms 'just in case' Maggie was going to make a appointment to get Beth on birth control just in case as well. Carol was relieved that they saw sense to get the pill to stop any surprises.

Daryl and Carol nodded in agreement. Food had arrived, burgers and chips, the meal for all romantics. Carol was pleased they had food the drinks were going straight to his head because she wasn't great with drinking and she was feeling quite drunk. The door open again, Shane and Rick come in and waved and come over to see them all and also joined them also. Daryl was sitting thigh to thigh with Carol and he reached under the table and started to stroke her leg. No one could see, Carol looked at him and smiled.

Another round of drinks went round everyone and Carol could feel her face starting to get flushed. She wasn't much of a drinker. She was having a hard time following the conversation Daryl's hand wasn't really helping and starting to distract her. His hand was rubbing up the inside of jeans his hand was getting higher and higher. He was quite confident in himself with everyone at the table. No one knew and Carol was starting to get hot and bothered and thinking of ways they could get together. If nothing else being together without being interrupted would be fantastic.

Carol was looking around the pub she noticed a few women glance in Daryl's direction, and also looking at her. She could only assume that they were talking about her. Maggie was on her left and Daryl on her right. She turned to hear what Maggie was saying softly in her ear.

'What?' Carol was asking.

'You and Daryl, Dating or no?' Maggie was asking, Carol nodded her head that yes they were. 'Yeah, we just thought today we would give it a go. I mean I like him, he likes me. Why waste time flirting back and forward, just jump on in boots and all!' Carol was trying to say. 'He is such a sweetheart, he deserves someone special who isn't going to judge him he has some quirks you Know?' Maggie was saying. 'yip I know, It doesn't bother me, I think he is as sexy as hell, I really like him warts and all'

Maggie nodded. the pub was filling up. Maggie asked her if she wanted to go to the toilet with her. Carol nodded and Glenn moved so Maggie and Carol could get out.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Doing up her jeans she could hear some voices coming in the bathroom.

'Did you see the double D brought a women tonight who is she, I been hitting on him for months where she come from?'

'Prob some slut! Someone saw him at the store with a kid and a women'

'What does he want with a kid'

'I don't know why you want him have you seen his scars his back is horrid'

'hahaha you could fuck him with his shirt on!'

'Not even then, he's a fruit loop according to Mandy, freaked out on her last year, you want a real man not a fucked up one!'

The bathroom door slammed, Carol and Maggie stepped out looking at each other.

'I'm so sorry you had to hear that, that's Lori she's a real bitch, she fucked Shane while dating Rick then was having a go with Daryl and his back and she started spreading all these rumours...' Maggie carried on.

The come out the bathroom and Carol could see a bunch of women arrive at their table, she wanted to punch one of those bitches. She looked at the door and told Maggie she was just stepping out for a moment.

Stepping out to the nice cool air slightly drunk she sat on top of one of the outside tables. She was the only one there. Rubbing her eyes she was mad, mad on Daryl's behalf, what a bitch, who did she think she was talking about Daryl like that. Daryl was smart, caring, thought of others, a great kisser and as sexy as hell. He also could fill out those jeans and that shirt, her mind started drifting as she started thinking about all his assets. The door opened and Daryl stepped out and walked towards her. There he is now the sexy bugger.

'Did I do something wrong?' He asked eyes darting all around the outside bar, looking at everything but at her. He was nervous and he started to chew on his thumb, one of his habits to try calm him. His head hanging down like a hound dog waiting to be growled at. Carol shook her head reached out to him he walked towards her and she wrapped her arms around his body and cuddled him into her.

'No you didn't your perfect in fact, I was just thinking about you!' Carol whispered into his chest. Daryl hugged her back. He stroked down her hair.

'What happened, you were there then you went out without me I thought you were leaving me, or leaving me here?' Daryl was a bit confused about what was going on. He felt a bit sick that maybe things were not going the way she wanted and she was really mad at him. He really didn't know what to do about dating, Glenn had given her a few tips though.

'Maggie said something happened in the bathroom! Look help me out here, are you trying to ditch me or dump me or ...' Daryl run his hand through his hair and then his goatee. He was feeling a little rejected it was his total first time taking a girl out and it was bombing big time.

'No I just needed to calm down before I punched some bitch in the head!' Carol quickly put her hand over her mouth. Alcohol making her mouth run away on her. Daryl rubbed his hands down her back. Leaning to kiss her she stroked down both sides of his face. Thinking how handsome he was, and that tattoo that she just wanted to lick, she could just see it peeking out the side of his tee shirt, she bent over and gave it a lick. He chuckled when she licked him there.

'You just too cute!' She giggled.

'How many drinks have you had?' Daryl asked. 'Probably more than I ever had in my whole life!' Running her hands through his hair. He sighed, he such a bad date he got her blitz. 'So are you going to tell me what made you so mad?' Daryl asked. 'Some girl talking shit about you in the bathroom! Some bitch called Lori according to Maggie, she said stuff...! Bout you! Bitch!' Carol mumbled.

'Lori always runs her mouth off, used to date Rick then Shane and one night I got drunk and you know...' Daryl raised his eyebrows. Carol socked him in his arm.

'Your an idiot!' 'Yeah I know! But its in the past!' Daryl mumbled. leaning down to kiss her again. She pulled him onto her to kiss him better, and they started kissing heaver and harder and they soon were lying on top of the picnic table, Carol could feel his erection pushing into her and she began reaching for it to rub at least on the outside of his pants. He was basically lying on top of her kissing her. Hand reaching up to breast on top of her shirt. The next thing they knew there was cat calls and whistles flying around them.

'Way to go Dixon, guess you claimed her then!' Shane called out. Daryl quickly got off Carol and pulling her off the table, hard in line with his body. Looked around at everyone a bit sheepishly and nodded.

'


	19. Chapter 20

With Carol swaying slightly beside him, Daryl looked around the group, he wasn't quite sure of himself and his relationship with Carol yet. Shane's' challenging eyes upon him. Rick was laughing, not at him but at something Glenn was saying. He knew they were just teasing him because he never put his hand up to say he liked a women before. He knew that Carol was drunk and she thank goodness looked like a happy drunk, as far as he could tell. She seemed to be a horny drunk judging by the fact she was rubbing a hand across his arse no one could see in the dark.

Everyone was talking and laughing about Daryl trying to take the garden table for a test drive, no one would be able to eat again on it. Daryl flushed glad it was dark outside. Everyone was milling around Maggie and Carol sat at the table and started trading secrets. He couldn't hear what they were saying Carol looked happy though. He started to relax. It was getting late, everyone starting making a move to head for home.

Daryl offered Maggie and Glenn a ride, he had only had 2 drinks during the course of the night. Maggie and Glenn hoped in the truck around the car seat. Daryl pulled up outside his garage explaining to Carol that Glenn lived in the flat above the Garage he and Merle owned. It was too small for them to live in, to cramped so they had offered it to Glenn while he was at uni.

Maggie come around to Carol's door and asked if she wanted to come up and chat some more. Carol nodded, she liked Maggie and wanted to get to know her more. Daryl pulled his truck right into the garage and shut the doors down. Carol looked around the Garage Merle and Daryl owned and Daryl pointed to a set of offices that that's where she would be working if she wanted. Carol was just nodding trying to take it in.

Daryl headed off to the toilet in the garage and Carol stumbled after Maggie and Glenn up the stairs to the flat. Glenn unlocked the door and the girls tumbled in. Both apparently having more to drink than usual. Glenn started to make coffee for every one. Maggie sneaked past him and grabbed a bottle of wine and a couple of glasses.

Carol looked around the apartment and could understand why Daryl didn't want to live there. It was small. A lounge with a huge queen size bed looked amazing, a couch on the other side. A tv, and a kitchenette. Big enough for one person maybe a couple but not for guys like Merle and Daryl.

Maggie settled onto the bed nursing the bottle of wine and two glasses and indicated for Carol to join her. Carol crawled up the bed and basically up Maggie then rolled off to the side by the wall. Giggling like a school girl as Maggie filled her glass. Carol studied it and started to drink it. Maggie was giggling because Glenn was pointing his finger at her.

'This is fun, I feel really happy!' Carol whispered to Maggie

'Is that because of the wine or Daryl?' 'Both I think, I don't know, I haven't been this drunk ever, and never gone out with a nice guy ever! You know he took Sophia shopping? And me?' Maggie shook her head. 'He sexy as hell and has this tattoo under here,' Carol rubbed Maggies arm, 'that you just want to lick!'

Daryl chose that moment to come in the room and stretch his arms above his head giving both girls a good view of his arm muscles and the little tattoo under there. Both women fell into fits of laughter.

Daryl looked over at them bringing his arms down, he knew they were laughing at him but wasn't to sure why. He accepted the coffee that Glenn offered him.

'Are they both blitzed?' He asked Glenn. Glenn nodded, looking over at Maggie really whispering some secret to Carol, they both turned and looked at Glenn looking at them and again both fell into fits of laughter.

Daryl wandered over and looked at Carol, 'What's so funny?'

'Nothin' just telling Maggie about your tattoo!' Maggie fell into fits of laughter and put her hands over her face.

'What about it?' Daryl was getting worried that she didn't like them or want to touch him, he was totally confused. They were talking about him, why. Did Carol not like him? Was she mad at him for some reason. He didn't really understand women, less drunk women. He was feeling guilty that he was a shit date, even shittier for not noticing she was blitzed, now he was standing there watching her drink more. He didn't know how to go about asking her to stop. He looked over at Glenn for help here. He walked back to Glenn.

'What do we do? Do we stop them from drinking?' Daryl asked, running his hand through his hair and then his goatee, he began chewing on his thumb, a sign he was nervous. Glenn reached out to stop him from chewing and pulled his hand from his mouth.

'I say we let them go, they are having fun, laughing and chatting girl stuff. Probably talking about how sexy we are you know! I'm going to give them some food, might take their mind off finishing that bottle' Glenn was saying. Daryl wasn't sure, he still felt like shit. Buying her more wine when he should have, he really hadn't noticed that Rick and Shane were supplying both Maggie and Carol with another bottle for the table.

He just wanted tonight to go well and when she didn't come back to the table, he went into full panic. Carol was going to hate him, for being a shit date. Was that what they were laughing about. No it was something Lori said, she always was a bitch to him. He didn't even know why he tried to go for her. Drunk that's why.

'What?' Daryl asked Glenn.

'Why do you look so worried, she's having a great time, relax don't worry about things that aren't there! Look at them, they are ok. They are safe, nothing bad is going to happen apart from sore heads tomorrow. Relax your good.' Glenn explained. Daryl felt a bit better yes they were safe, they were not running around the street drunk they were in Glenns apartment, relaxed and laughing at him and Glenn.

Daryl took his coffee over to where they were sitting, they had just about nailed the bottle of wine. Carol held her hands out to do a come here motion. Daryl put his coffee down and crawled up the bed half leaning on her, she pulled him up into a cuddle.

'See Maggie, look how damn sexy he is, look at this!' She held his arm up showing her his tattoo under his arm. Maggie looked at it. Maggie leaned in and to Daryls surprise licked it! Carol and Maggie broke into huge laughter. Glenn stood by seemingly not surprised at Maggie.

'Come on Maggie we don't lick our guest!' Glenn called out. Daryl quickly crawled off the bed at stood back. Both girls giggling at his shocked behaviour. Daryl was reaching around in his leather jacket.

'I'm going out for a smoke, Don't lick Glenn while I am out!' He pointed his finger to Carol.

She giggled and crawled towards him, kissed him on the mouth. He could taste the wine. Shook his head. Carol stumbled after him insisting that he guide her to the toilet. While he was walking she wrapped her arms around him walking with him backwards looking up at him with her big blue eyes. He got her in there, then left her to it. Went out for a smoke down the internal stairs to the garage below. Broke his own rules and smoked inside down there, to save going out. Glenn followed him down to keep him company.

'Both have been toilet, I managed to get them both back to the lounge, both are totally out of it!' Daryl looked at Glenn.

'How do you cope when she gets drunk?' Daryl asked Glenn. Glenn shrugged. 'Man she doesn't get this way most of the time, I think I have seen her like this 3 times. She doesn't usually drink but she said earlier that Carol told her she felt safe as being with you so both of them let their guard down. That's why they feel safe, they were not out on their own, you were hardly drinking neither was I. They know we are going to look after them. Nothing bads going to happen to them!' Glenn was trying to say.

Daryl nodded, 'So you think she feels safe and that's why she let herself go?' Glenn nodded.

'She feels safe with me?' Again Glenn nodded. 'Man everyone feels safe with you, don't be so hard on yourself. You look out for everyone, she knows you are going to look after her, other wise do you think she would move a little girl and baby in with you and Merle especially after what Andrea told Maggie about her ex!' Daryl nodded. He didn't know what that story was yet apart from the ex was an arsehole. He would find out more later. Daryl stubbed out his smoke and they both climbed the stairs to the women.

It wasn't surprising to find them both sound asleep in each others arms snoring. Daryl looked at Glenn. 'I call couch!'


	20. Chapter 21

Daryl was awake, Glenn was awake and Carol and Maggie were asleep on top of each other like a litter of puppies. Glenn raised an eyebrow as Daryl walked back up the stairs and clicked a photo of them on his phone and fiddled around with the phone.

'Sending a photo to Sophia She wants to know where her mama is,' Daryl explained. Merle had not long rung Daryl saying that Sophia was worried about her mama, Daryl had gone downstairs to talk to her saying that her Mama and Maggie had decided to have a sleepover and they were still sleeping. Merle had laughed his head off when Daryl told him she got blitzed and was asleep with Maggie.

Carol and Maggie began stirring as Glenn handed Daryl a coffee, he went outside for a smoke stiff and sore from sleeping on the couch. When he came back in Carol and Maggie were looking worst for wear. Both groaning holding heads in there hands, Glenn was talking about scrambling some eggs which made them groan again.

Carol looked at Daryl as he come in.

'I'm so sorry, I must be the worst date in the world. Whats the time, Sophia?' Carol was muttering. struggling to get out of the bed. She was heading to the toilet still holding her head.

'She's fine, told her you and Maggie were having a sleep over. Sent her a picture of you! Its now my screen saver,' Daryl called through the door. Carol came out looking at him.

'You talked to Soph?' She asked.

'Yeah she was worried, sent her a photo of you and Maggie asleep,' Daryl mumbled, not sure if he should of done that.

'Gosh Daryl good thinking! I feel sick so sick, I need to go home to bed to sleep, ... before I puke,'

Daryl said goodbye to Glenn and Maggie, Maggie called after them, 'Ummmmm Daryl sorry for licking you, I think I licked him, did I?' Looking at Glenn who was laughing into his coffee nodding his head. Carol put her hand over her mouth remembering that yes she did tell Maggie about licking Daryl's tattoo.

They pulled up the drive, Sophia came flying out the door to give her a hug talking about sleep overs and could she come next time? She liked Maggie, Carol nodded her head slightly and made her way to the bathroom and fell into a shower. Andrea came in with a towel and change of clothes. She looked at Carol, and giggled.

'What happened to you? We got a call from Daryl about 1am saying you were drunk and in bed with Maggie in a non sexual way! According to Daryl. How did you get drunk you never get drunk you hardly ever drink,' Andrea was saying.

'Arghhhhhhhhhh I don't know I just know we were sitting there eating burgers with Glenn and Maggie I was having a wine and I guess everyone was topping me up and I didn't notice to much I was having a great time,' Carol stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel.

'God he's never going to want to take me anywhere, I told Maggie to lick his tattoo and she did,' Carol snorted at the thought. Andrea shook her head laughing.

'I've seen that tattoo Merle has the same one, it does look lickable, but I think Merle would run if I licked him,'

Carol shook her head. 'Try it'

Carol headed off to bed to try sleep her hangover away, Andrea promising to watch Sophia. She was woken at 5pm to go to dinner at Greenes farm, where she run into a still green Maggie and laughing Glenn. The evening past nicely and they all went home to put the kids to bed.

Daryl was sitting on the couch after Carol had put Sophia to bed, all excited about the day ahead, starting her new school. Andrea had announced that she was in fact sleeping with Merle tonight and Daryl would have to find somewhere else to sleep. Merle stood behind Andrea smirking at Daryl. They headed off to bed early, apparently Merle started work early. It was 8pm.

'I put Soph into the spare bed, I can sleep there you can have your own bed,' Carol sat down on the edge of the couch away from Daryl looking at him, he was chewing on this thumb something she noticed him do when he was worried or something unsure. Daryl nodded his head. He had been quiet with her all day, well since she got up hardly speaking to her.

Carol watched him watching the tv for a while then, she lifted her feet up on the couch tucked underneath her. Still watching him. He wasn't saying anything just glancing at her every now and again. The silence was getting embarrassing. She didn't know what to do or make it up to him for her behaviour last night. It was pretty bad, especially encouraging Maggie to lick him. Imagine if he told one of his friends to lick her. Carol chewed on her lip thinking maybe she would just go to bed and see what tomorrow brought.

She stood up, stretched and said, 'Ummm good night then,' Carol started walking out of the room when she heard Daryl speak.

'Yer mad? I'm sorry, I'm a shit date... Should have planned better and ya got blitzed and I never noticed till it was too late... Thats why you an't been talking to me or sit by me?' The second half of the sentence a question. Carol looked at him as if he was mad, she was mad at him, she though it was the other way around.

'I'm not mad I thought you were at me for getting drunk and the Maggie thing and you know,' Carol countered. 'I had a great time because of you, I let myself go, had a few to many drinks I haven't ever been out when I been so relaxed with someone, you know I don't know what this is,' Indicating between her and him, 'but its like a chemical pull I can't help it, from the moment I saw you behind Merle you felt safe. I trust you. Its weird especially after all the stuff I been through. Even the first night in the bathroom, with you, it seemed normal like you needed me.'

'I don't know Daryl but it seems we are both worried about each other not liking the other but its not true this is like a kindred spirit thing. Like its meant to be. Out of all the places we could have brought you and Merle saved us, helped us. Merle standing there with his arse hanging out covered in bites and you guys didn't get mad you just laughed. My ex would have just about beaten me to death,' She covered her mouth when she realise what she said. He hissed at the words she was saying.

'Look Daryl, there some stuff I should probably tell you before we get to involved with each other, you might not want to be with me after I tell you,' Daryl shook his head.

Carol talked and talked and talk. Talked about the beginning of her marriage which was quite normal apart from some controlling behaviour that had gone unnoticed, until he made her quit her job, limited money and he began drinking and hitting her, by that time she was pregnant with Soph, he stepped away from her, having an affair Carol thought. Kept away with the odd flair up of violence Carol felt she had no where to go, no money, no friends, hardly anything to her name apart from the house they owned together.

One night Sophia had been crying and Carol told him about hitting and throwing Sophia. He looked like he was trying to control his temper, she spoke of his final beating and quietly of the rape. Daryl was shocked went to pull her in close to him, she put her hand up, she had to finish. Climbing out the window with Sophia because they were locked in the house with deadbolts. She spoke of being in women's shelters with Sophia who was two and Ed finding her when Sophia was 4 and beating her again trying to drag her back to him to their home. He went back to jail meanwhile Carol had found Andrea again in a womens shelter hidding from her own husband. Barely pregnant the two of them moved together away, Ed had found her again, Andrea saved her by coming home from the park with Sophia to find Ed cutting at her with a knife to put his mark on her a mere 6 months ago.

'Ya back?' Asked Daryl, Carol nodded she also moved her shirt and bra to reveal a long cut under one of her breasts.

'And here,' Whispered Carol. 'The thing is Daryl I don't think he is ever going to let me leave, he always tries to find me. He is in jail right now but in 4 months he is out again!' Carol was crying now. Daryl pulled her in close. It had been an emotional story one Daryl was frustrated about. Made him want to get his crossbow and nail the fucker in the head.

'So I have baggage the worst kind, I don't know if you want to deal with it or not?' Carol stated.

'I can, I will,' Daryl pulled her in close to kiss her cheek. He stood up held his hand out, 'Come on we both need to cuddle and sleep,' Daryl stopped by the toilet, door open she didn't care, she was getting used to it. Both went to bed and cuddled into each other. Both thinking about what was said tonight.


	21. Chapter 22

Carol was standing in the school office fill in what felt like hundreds of forms.

She stood chewing on her pen. The kindergarten class had to be picked up from the room. Who had access to your child for pick up. She put herself, Andrea, Merle and Daryl, she chewed on her pen some more. She then put down the Greene family and Glenn. The Greene's were watching Judith for a few hours for Andrea this morning so she could go to the garage and have a look with Michonne. Jo was going to ring her when she needed feeding.

Mother, Father, Carol chewed her pen a bit more and started writing, finishing the forms they took Sophia down to her class. The teacher to her surprise was Maggie, Carol was surprised no one had mentioned that she was the kindergarten teacher. Maggie helped settled Sophia with some children who were painting after they had shown her where the toilets were and where to hang her bag.

'I didn't know you were the teacher here,' Carol said. Maggie was bouncing up and down nodding.

'I just assumed that Daryl told you, and Daryl probably assumed Glenn told you. But it is I looking after the beautiful Sophia,' Stated Maggie. Carol felt more confident leaving Sophia the first day knowing that Maggie was there and would look after her.

Carol hung out in the class until Sophia said she was ok if her Mama left. Walking past the office the office lady a young women stopped her and questioned if all the forms were correct. Carol nodded at the young women that they were. She looked at her with a weird expression as Carol left the building.

Carol arrived at the garage, and Daryl scooted out from underneath a truck he was working on, he had oil marks on his face, wearing overall, lying on a wheel board. His hair was muzzed up His overalls fitted well they fitted, Carol was standing there looking at him lying on the ground with a grin on her face, wondering if he knew what he looked like. Wow she knew they worked on cars, but didn't realise that they would look so sexy doing it.

'How was Soph? She ok?' He was asking.

'Yeah she was painting with other kids when I left. I had to fill forms out who was able to pick her up, I put you and Merle down. Is that ok?' Carol asked. Daryl gave her a nod.

'You didn't tell me Maggie was the teacher there in the kindergarten class,'

'Didn't think about it, really, last year she was teaching the big kids.' Said Daryl.

'Gotta finish this before lunch, Michonne and Andrea are in the office 'Chonne will sort you out with what you need to do,' He smiled and disappeared under the truck.

Merle waved at her from the otherside of the work shop and another guy a handsome black man waved and called 'Hi I'm Ty, Welcome,' Carol waved back and headed to the office. She waved to some other men on the way.

Michonne and Andrea were sitting surrounded in papers and files. 'The problem is that there is just to much for one person to do, I've got kids I only work part time and its enough for two people to keep on top of things here. Paying wages and suppliers keeping on top of things. This garage was going under until they brought it and turned it around now its making a killing but I just can't keep on top of the books, the filing and everything. Daryl used to help but its so busy he needs to be out there,' Michonne indicated to the workshop.

'Wow I can see,' Carol said looking around, she had seen the smoko room on her way past it was a tip, no one had cleaned there in a while. She thought that maybe Daryl was giving them jobs to be kind. She didn't realise that they were actually needing to hire people to work there.

'What should I do first? Clean that shit hole in there?' Carol asked indicating to the smoko room. Michonne was nodding, clearly thinking.

'Here, look around see what we need in the way of cleaning stuff, get smoko for them and something to clean the toilets and bathrooms too. Since we are all here if we spring clean today and tomorrow we can spread out and fix the books and stuff. I don't think we can do both before school pick up,' Carol nodded and went to look and write a list of some things they will came back with her list saying she knew what to get , should she get tea and coffee and milk also? Michonne nodded.

'Go get the credit card of Daryl, tell him its for a shop, ask him if he wants anything else. Ask Merle too, keep the receipts so we can file it under business,' Michonne told Carol. Andrea was heading out having just got the SOS from Jo for Judith.

'Bring her back Andrea, we can put up a porta cot here, there is one here from when one of mine were littler. The guys won't worry as long as she isn't crawling out in the work ship' Andrea nodded at Michonne as she headed out.

Carol wandered out to the work shop, looking for Daryl's feet hanging out from under something. She found them and called his name. She had her pen and paper she asked if he had anything to add to her list. He named a couple of things, he was watching her write them down. He gave her the keys to his truck to get to the supermarket. He wrote the pin number for the credit card on her palm, and kissed her wrist. Carol felt all tingly inside. She started to leave when he called her back

'Carol, you might want to get some... condoms,' He stated, Carol turned and looked at him like he was crazy.

'What why?' Daryl hung his head, looked a bit embarrassed to be asking for them considering they still hadn't made it past a quick grope the other night in the shower, somehow they managed to go through 48 condoms, well given them away.

'Ummmmm Glenn gave mine to Zac. So I don't have any.'

'Four boxes you brought 4 boxes two days ago! Where are they gone?' Carol waved her hands around.

'Well I gave a box to Glenn, a Box to Merle, a box to Zac and someone took my box I had out of my sock draw I noticed this morning,' Daryl was chewing on his finger looking in Merles direction. 'I can get some but if you can get them just toss them in with the order.'

'Do you think you should be putting them on the business account?' Carol asked.

'Ummm I think you should get some condoms, here,' Daryl handed her some cash. She shook her head with a sigh and took the money offered and went to walk out. She turned and come back as Daryl was getting under the truck again.

'Psssst What do I get, like do they come in sizes?... I never brought them before,' Carols face was blushing bright red. Daryl held his hand out for her note and pen wrote down the type and brand. Nodded at her patted her arse and climbed back down under the truck.

Carol was pushing her trolley around the supermarket and come face to face with Lori, the women from the bar that had been running her mouth off about Daryl.

'Hi I'm Lori, I saw you on Saturday with the guys at the pub. Heard you are working for them at 'Dixon's',' Lori was saying. Fucken bitch Carol was thinking but she plastered a fake smile on her face and said hello.

'How are you enjoying it?' Lori asked. 'I've been friends with them for a while now, so if you want the inside scoop just ask me I can fill you in,' Lori was saying. Carol was fuming she already knew what Lori thought the inside scoop was.

'Its nice, the guys are great... Thanks I know all I need to know so if you excuse me I need to be getting back,' Carol stated pushing her trolley past Lori. Lori called after her.

'Maybe we should go out for a drink sometime?' To which Carol answered a dull maybe.

What a bitch speaking shit about Daryl then making out she was good friends. Good friends accept friends warts and all. Ugh. Carol looked down her list. She grabbed some stuff for smoko and coffee and tea. Wandered down the personal hygiene isle looking at Daryl's wee note about condoms. Trying to make out like she knew what she was doing quickly put another 4 boxes in the trolley and marched to the check out.

Carol felt relief when she got back to the smoko room pulling some of her hoard with her. Michonne had gone out to get the rest. She put the receipts on Michonnes desk to file. She looked around for Daryl who happened at that moment to be coming back from a room at the back of the garage. She held the card up, he took it put it in his wallet and looked at her with questions in his eyes.

'Yes, yes and yes I did,' Knowing he was asking about the condoms. Daryl smirked and started to go back to work, he turned around and called, 'Make sure you hide them! People just take stuff like that around here.' Carol laughed like she would be stupid enough to bring them back in here. Oh shit Michonne had brought everything from the truck. Michonne and Andrea had unpacked everything and were standing in the smoko room holding a box each.

'Was this on the list? Are we supplying workers with condoms now? I know we should have a safe work place but this is taking it to the extreme,' Michonne giggled, pocketing a box of condoms. Carol didnt say anything thinking that there were still 3 boxes. Merle come into the smoko room followed by Ty both grabbed a box. Carol dove at the last box shoving it in her purse. Michonne and Andrea were in fits of laughter when Daryl come in for a coffee and no one could look him in the eye.


	22. Chapter 23

I wanted to do a chapter on Sophia having a typical tantrum and how that affects Daryl and Merle.

Chapter Text

Later that night after everyone went through their weird showering habits, Daryl and Merle went into the bathroom off the kitchen together again, the kids were in bed Daryl was standing in the bedroom wrapped in a towel looking at the box of condoms Carol had thrown him.

'Did ya just buy one box?' He asked. 'You know how quickly we go through them here you should have brought more,'

'I did buy more I brought 4 boxes you only have that one because I put my life on the line to protect it,' Carol shook her head with amazement that they were talking openly about condoms like they were talking about buying bread. To be honest she was amazed at herself being able to talk about it with Daryl standing there naked under his towel happy in his skin around her.

Last nights heart to heart had cleared the air and he knew she was the way she was and she knew why he was the way he was. He had surprised her by finishing work early working through his lunch to come with her to pick up Sophia. 'Just in case I need to get her I know where to go,' He had said. He didn't fool her she knew he was anxious to see how her first day went also. So together after he washed his face and changed out of his overall they went out to the truck to get Sophia.

Sophia had had a lovely first day according to Maggie and was excited about learning. Carol gave her a snuggle and thanked Maggie as they were leaving the class. Some of the other mothers said hello and smiled at her, mainly at Daryl as they were leaving the class room.

'Up, up up,' Called Sophia looking up at Daryl and he scooped her up in his arms not breaking his stride carrying her out of the school. Placing her in the carseat, Sophia planted a kiss on his cheek.

They looked to see how Axel was getting along with the hole, well Carol looked and come and got Daryl once she saw Axel had fixed the hole. All Andrea and Carol had to do was pick a kitchen out. Which they planned to do over the next few days. The rest of the house had been sandered. Tomorrow the first coat of seal was going on. Then by the time next weekend come around they could move into their own home.

She wondered what it would be like not having him in bed with her. 4 nights together felt like a life time, Carol was in bed wearing one of Daryls tee shirts, watching him thinking about why condoms kept going missing. There was a lot of talk about condoms but nothing happening with them. Daryl flicked on the night light and turned off the main light.

'Don't bother you does it?' Indicating the night light.

Carol shook her head. 'No as long as you feel safe,' holding out her arms so he could take the hint and finally get into bed with her. She had been having naughty thoughts about him since seeing him in his overalls this morning. Brr he felt cold and he snuggled into her.

'Not home tomorrow, go to do my course then, and the next night home at ten. Shower up at Glenns after work,' Daryl was saying into her neck, 'You going to be ok alone?' Carol nodded running her hands down his back. Daryl froze in the bed, and as she kept running them back up and down he started to relax some more.

'You know three women come in today because they want to get in your pants,' Carol giggled. Well not really but they were looking at him like he was lunch. Small minor problems with their cars that were easily fixed.

Daryl pulled back and looked at her. 'No they didn't,'

Carol nodded. 'You don't know how sexy you are to women, you have a bad boy look that makes them want to get in your panties,' Carol giggled. Daryl at that moment was trying to get into Carols panties.

'Stop!' Daryl groaned as his hands managed to get up under his tee shirt she was wearing, it come down to her knees. He was in the process of trying to get it up and off her and she kissed him, pulling him on top of her. He managed to get off just enough to get the shirt off. He was already naked and had put condoms on the dresser. He started kissing her neck moving slowly down leaving a trail, Carol pulled him back up to kiss his mouth, running her hands down his back again, this time he didn't freeze he was relaxed and her hands travelled down to his arse.

She then run her hands down his arms smoothing them up and down, he began his trail down her body again, one hand trailing up her leg and the other on a breast, his mouth suckling on the other, a low groan come from her throat. His hand trailed up to her panties as he pushed the material to the side his fingers found the magic button, he rubbed gently on it she let out a soft moan, Daryl took a chance and moved his mouth down her body and pulled her underwear down and put his mouth where his fingers had been.

He could feel her grinding against his mouth trying to keep quiet due to the door still being open, he inserted a finger then another and pushed them in and out. She was soaking wet. Her moans were getting more frantic, he reached up with his other hand and put a finger to her mouth to shhhh her she began sucking on his finger. He could feel that she was putty under his mouth and hands, he could feel her coming around his fingers and he sucked harder on her clit and moved his fingers faster. When she finished he stuck his tongue inside her to taste her. He pulled his mouth away to reach for a condom to put on still under the blankets when he heard a voice.

'Mama, Mama, I need a drink,'

Fuck fuck fuck! Carol looked towards the door.

Sophia standing there half asleep. 'Mama where's Daryl?'

'Ummmmm I think he went to the toilet,' Carol muttered, 'Come on lets get you back to bed then I will get you a drink,'

Carol pulled on the tee shirt and put Sophia back to bed went and got her a drink. Sophia was just about asleep when she left. Checking Judith was tucked in, Carol left the room to go back to Daryl. Daryl was lying on his back hand over his eyes. She got into bed and cuddled up to him.

'Do you think she saw?' Daryl muttered.

'No she half asleep she won't remember even getting up in the morning. Don't worry,' Carol rolled over and kissed him on the mouth. Daryl pulled away and whispered.

'I don't know if I can with knowing she's was there.' Daryl muttered. Carol snuggled in to talk about it and she just fell asleep contented. Daryl lay there awake thinking he was never going to have sex again. Or for the first time.

The rest of the week went with no issues Carol and Daryl spent time getting to know each other, teasing each other, flirting together at work. Carol and Andrea working on the house together all was going well until until the following Saturday night. Daryl and Carol still hadn't managed to seal the deal and it was 6pm they all had just had dinner Carol and Daryl had been cuddling out on the deck when she come back in to check Sophia who they could see at the table drawing. Carol come in to see. Daryl stayed outside enjoying the view when he heard Carol growling at Sophia. Carol was packing away Sophia's colouring in books and pens. Telling her what she did was not ok and she need to go talk with Daryl about what she had done.

Sophia threw herself onto the kitchen floor and began screaming 'Nooooo no no no no , I want my drawings! Give them to meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! ' Full blown tantrum going Carol was crouched down beside her, by this stage talking gently.

'That's enough Sophia you drew all over the table on purpose, you need to apologies to Daryl and see if we can fix this,' Sophia was just beginning to get herself worked up and bang her head on the floor.

By this stage Andrea and Merle carrying baby Judith come into the kitchen. Carol stood up and looked at Daryl, 'I'm sorry she drew over the whole thing,' Pointing at the table which was decorated with Sophia style drawings. Pictures of Daryl, Merle and Sophia.

Sophia had worked herself into a prize fit by this stage kicking out at anyone who got to close, to try and calm her down, ear piecing screaming. Screaming and crying as only a 5year old in full blown tantrum can do. Carol bent over picking Sophia up and walked down the hall with her into the spare room. Sophia kicking out at the walls and hitting Carol as she went. Screaming going wild flinging herself all over the show.

Merle and Daryl both appeared to be in shock frozen on the spot both seeming to panic standing not being able to move. Both staring down hall after Carol and Sophia. Andrea looked at them, noticing that Daryl was starting to rock on the spot and Merle was saying 'No, no, no, no, no!' Over and over, she reached out for Judith and stroked Merle's arm, pulled him close muttering that its ok. Not knowing how to deal with Daryl she led him to Daryl to help calm Daryl down as Sophia's screaming became more and more high pitched. Daryl's rocking was getting frantic.

Daryl was doing some serious rocking and chewing on his thumb staring down the hall. Andrea wasn't to sure how to handle a Daryl panic attack, she got Merle's quirks but Daryl's were on a whole new level. It didn't help that Sophia was screaming the song of screams on full blown melt down. Daryl was crumbling to his knees head in his hands groaning rocking back and forwards on his knees, Andrea felt a lump in her throat she quickly put Judith on her hip and tried to get Daryl to his feet, grabbing him under one arm looking into his eyes but his eyes looked vacant.

'What's she doing to her... What is she doing to her...' Came a whisper from Daryl, Merle was nodding asking the same question, he had tears in his eyes swallowing hard, wringing his hands trying not to panic.

At that moment Andrea realised the full impact of their childhood that they hadn't seen normal parenting, and so far Sophia had been on her best behaviour and fun to be with. So far Carol or Andrea hadn't had to correct any behaviour like the drawing on the table. Neither women believed in smacking Sophia preferring to gently guide her, to a appropriate conclusion for her actions, had they not been appropriate. Sophia was a sweet little girl but like all children sometimes things got the better of her and she couldn't control herself, that was fine by Carol and Andrea, sometimes she just needed to kick and scream.

The only parenting Daryl and Merle had know was to be beaten and locked in wardrobes for days, Sophia screaming like that was sending them back into childhood memories that couldn't be forgotten. They didn't know that this was somewhat normal for kids to have tantrums to not always do as they were told.

So she took Daryl's hand and led him down the hall to peek in on Sophia who was still kicking and screaming on the floor and Carol was sitting beside her with her eyes closed patting her gently on her back.

She opened her eyes when she felt their eyes on her. She saw the panic in Daryl the rocking on the spot and the tears in Merles eyes, imagining all the terrible things that could have been happening to Sophia.

Carol held her hand out to beckon them in, Daryl sat close enough to Carol he was just about on her lap, she put her arm around him and kissed his forehead. 'She's ok Daryl, she is just having a tantrum, she's ok, I just brought her here because I didn't want her to hurt herself on the wooden floors.'

Merle stepped in the room sliding down the wall with relief to see Sophia was actually just kicking and screaming for no real reason and Carol was trying to comfort her. Andrea and Judith sat beside Merle and cuddled into him.

She hadn't imagined that Sophia's tantrum would trigger both Merle and Daryl. She had been so well behaved since coming here. Actually Soph hadn't had a tantrum since Ed's last attack over 6 months ago. Slowly Sophia started to calm the whole thing lasting about 8 minutes but to Daryl and Merle it lasted a life time. Still doing a hicup sob she crawled up her mother and cuddle into her. She then climbed over Carol onto Daryl.

'I'ma Sorry Daryl, can we fix it?' Daryl still chewing his thumb nodded, and brought her into a cuddle. Merle sitting on the floor breathed a little easier as Sophia calmed down. Its hard to imagine that two grown men were stopped in their tracks and become broken men because on one little girls screams.

Sophia breathing calmed down and she fell asleep on Daryl. Carol left them there for a while because holding Sophia was calming Daryl, for Merle watching Daryl and Sophia calmed him. His anxiety wasn't as extreme as Daryl's but it was pretty extreme to say the least.

Suddenly Carol looked at Andrea and gave a little giggle, 'You know Sophia hasn't had a tantrum since the last time Ed attacked us, I was reading a parenting book the other day it said that children when they feel safe and at home they can be themselves. Be growly, and grumpy because they are on best behavior when out and about that home is a safe place for them to cry and scream if they want too,'

'She hasn't had a tantrum in 6 months Caz! You think she feels safe here? I know I do,' Andrea stated.

'Me too, I feel safe, she does too, look at her on Daryl's chest,' Carol commented.

'Fucken great does that mean we got to put up with all 4 of you having screaming fits I'm gonna start sleeping in the truck!' Growled Merle. Daryl just sat there quietly stroking Sophia's hair.


	23. Chapter 24

An hour later saw Daryl, Carol, Merle, Andrea and Baby Judith suckling at her Mama's breast sitting in the lounge. It was quiet, they were all in their own thoughts about the events over the past few hours. Carol cleared her throat and broke the silence.

'Have you thought about counselling? Or getting help with some tools for panic attack?' She asked the men quietly not wanting shame them but the opposite. Merle shook his head.

'I tried to take Daryl once but small rooms, offices, they went to shut the door and I had to get him out of there! Took two days really to recover back to seemingly normal for him,' Merle stated quietly. Daryl was not involved in the conversation but just cuddling into Carols side, he still appeared to be suffering from the affects of Sophia's tantrum. The room was quiet the could all hear Judith sucking and drinking.

'Its just that,' Carol looked around shook Daryl a bit so he would listen to her. 'Its just that its not going to be her last tantrum, and if we are all dating and where ever this leads Judith's going to hit the terrible two's. Its not going to be a fun ride for you both. If these relationships develop more or we.' Carol took a deep breath. 'Look Daryl I look at you and I see my future, Sophia's future, I see us together like this is a soul mate thing its meant to be, but, this isn't going to be Soph's last time she going to do something naughty, she's going to make mistakes, she going to fall off her bike. She's going to need you to help guide her behaviour. Judith going to need you both, but they are going to cry, kick and scream sometimes,' Carol looked at both Merle and Daryl.

'She is right you know, Judith's going to get bigger and louder, Sophia's going to play up from time to time. We, Carol and I have been parenting her together for the past year or so, but I don't know what to do here. We all have to be consistent with it. I think we need to bring someone in to help, they could come here. Maybe you both can take some parenting classes or something?' Andrea was saying.

'I know you guys can't help your past, your fears, we need to sort this out. You both were frozen tonight with fear,' Carol was saying. Daryl stood up and grabbed his leather jacket and left, they heard his bike roar into life and disappear down the road. Carol just sat there and put her feet up under her on the couch and looked at Merle and stugged.

'Don't worry, he will come back he just clearing his thoughts, processing and all that,' Merle said to Carol. She nodded, understanding his need to be out in the open.

'Do you think we can get someone come to the house to talk to us and do that counselling thing. Not sure if we can go to classes though, you got some books or something?' Merle continued to say.

Carol nodded, she was sure Andrea and her could find someone who was willing to work with them at least get them to the stage if the kids were playing up they wouldn't freeze with fear.

Carol waited up for a couple of hours after Merle and Andrea went to bed. Daryl still wasn't home. Giving up she went to bed. Sometime later she woke to Daryl snuggling in beside her wrapping his arms around her pulling her close. 'I'm sorry,' Daryl whispered.

'Babe you don't need to say sorry, you did nothing wrong its not your fault what happened to you. Its not your fault,' Carol whispered kissing him soundly, Daryl reached out with need and longing kissing her back.

'Get someone to come to the house, I'll talk ok, I want you and Soph I don't want to be scared if she's crying,' Daryl whispered. Carol kissed him again and nodded against his mouth. Daryl's hands reached around her body and rubbed her back. He gave a low groan and both hands started travelling. Daryl and Carol managed to seal the deal with no interruptions quietly in his room at 2am in the morning while everyone else slept.


	24. Chapter 25

The next morning Sophia showed no signs of distress Daryl noted, in fact she was helping Daryl and Merle sand down the table outside to try get the drawing off, chatting away about bugs in the garden, touching Daryl and Merle as she talked about different things. She was happy to see her Mama kissing and cuddling with her and Andrea. Daryl shook his head, his childhood he would still be in the wardrobe while his dad would be out drinking somewhere unable to get out unless Merle found him and let him out. Some times Merle was locked in there with him.

Daryl could see that Sophia was happy and was concerned enough to want to help clean the table, but her punishment had not left her broken. In fact she was excited by it, Daryl began to worry that she might draw on something else.

'You know Soph, we don't wana see no more drawing on anything but paper,' Daryl tested the waters, Sophia nodded her head and said 'Paper Daryl!' She held her arms up for him to pick her up, he did and snuggled into her, she wasn't sad or upset he had growled or told her what to do. In fact she just accepted it fine. Daryl and Merle exchanged glances. This was new to both of them being in charge enough to guide Sophia not just letting her do what she wanted.

Daryl knew Carol was right if they were going to commit to a relationship he had to commit to Sophia too, not just giving her everything so she didn't cry, or scream, but learning to do it in a way that felt right. He had only been around Ty and Michonnes kids a few times, not enough to worry and never alone.

It got him thinking that this time next week they were moving into their own house across the road, he would miss getting up with Sophia for breakfast, he was really going to miss her Mama. His face was starting to flush when he thought about her in bed with him last night. He really thought it was never going to happen. In reality it was only 10 days but it felt like a life time.

Carol and Andrea were across the road cleaning. Judith was sleeping inside they were keeping an ear out for her. Sophia and Daryl headed across the road to check on the cleaning process, the new kitchen was in with lots of negotiating with Merle and Daryl paying for it. They said the girls could pay them back if they had too.

Daryl walked into the empty house and called out to them, he heard them call back from the bedroom. He walked in and got a real shock when he saw what they were doing. Carol was holding the wardrobe door while Andrea was unscrewing the screws to take the doors off. They new the doors freaked them out so by removal of the doors would make them feel safer there if they chose to sleep over. By the looks of things they had taken all the doors off that were not needed in the house. Daryl smiled and went to help Carol lift the door off.

The rest of the week went smoothly Daryl picked Sophia up on Wednesday and took her with him to the youth centre to play games with the other kids. She loved spending time alone with him and with the other kids.

Andrea and Carol didn't notice Merle and Daryl slip out of the workshop with Glenn in tow on Friday, but when they opened the door to their new home they knew what they had done. They had got rid of all the second hand stuff and brought them new, Merle insisting his balls couldn't take another attack of bugs attacking and if she wanted to have a sleep over it would be on a new bed.

Carol walked into her room and saw a huge bed in the middle of the room with white side tables with lamps and drawers, beautiful linen and bedspread. Thick curtains, she walked around the room and looked at him.

'Did you do this all by yourself?' She asked.

Daryl chewed his thumb and nodded. 'I picked the bed and dresser and spread, Glenn picked the curtains. I picked these,' He pulled out what would be her underwear drawer.

'Well Mr Dixon you are a naughty boy!' Carol picking up a string of black lace, raising her eyebrows smirking at him, the draw was piled with sexy underwear, and condoms, he did have a naughty streak. He looked nervous that he might have done the wrong thing but he could see she was happy about her room.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her into what was Sophia and Judith's room. A beautiful canopy bed fit for a princess, on the other side off the room a beautiful white cot also set for a princess. They had shelves of books and toys, and new clothes hanging in the wardrobe. Sophia ran into her room was extremely excited about the whole affair Set for a princess. New room, new toys, new clothes.

'Did you do this?'

Daryl shook her head, chewed his thumb. 'Maggie and Jo helped pick stuff we knew what we wanted but didn't know what to get so they helped,' Carol nodded pulling Daryl in for a kiss.

'Wow, wow, wow!' Carol looking around at the whole house, Merle and Daryl had fitted it out much to their shock, they thought it would take years to get what they needed, working and buying stuff week by week.

She shook her head at him, 'You know your making it difficult to find things I don't like about you when you do stuff like this. You didn't need too,' Daryl shook his head indicating that he didn't want to be thanked or told no! He didn't want paid back. Kissing her on her neck running his hands over her back, he was excited that the surprise didn't bomb like it could have.

'Yes I did, don't want you to sleep in a crap bed and the girls needed a new bed and well you know Merle,' Daryl mumbled.

Everyone headed over to the other house to gather their belongings to move to the other house, it took more loads than they though, It seemed Merle and Daryl had brought more stuff for the girls over the week without their Mama's knowing.

Sophia started crying and shrieking when she discovered that they were moving out of Daryl and Merle's house. Daryl managed to calm her quickly asking if he and Merle could come for a sleep over at her house. Sophia sobbed quietly and nodded that be ok but he had to sleep in Mama's bed because her bed was just for princesses and he wasn't one.


	25. Chapter 26

Merle had gone to work running his youth group at the garage when Daryl woke up, leaving Carol a note to say he was going for a run and he would she her later in the day. Carol smiled at the note finding it, after getting up with Sophia and Judith. Carol and Andrea lazed around their house, while Judith and Sophia played on the floor with their new toys, well Sophia played and Judith tried to get everything in her mouth.

The phone rang, one thing that was non negotiable on Merles behalf, he insisted that they have a phone after hearing about both the ex's to have them safe, he had a panic button installed also in the two bedrooms, kitchen and lounge. Andrea and Carol could see his concern but they thought that their ex's wouldn't find them this far away, plus Ed was still in jail and Andrea's ex didn't appear to be looking fro her since she left. He didn't know about Judith so Andrea thought she was pretty safe.

It was Maggie on the phone asking if they both wanted to have a bit of a girls night with Michonne and her at the pub, a few quiet drinks and a burger. Carol readily agreed but Andrea declined due to Judith still being small, she was happy to sit this one out and sit with Sophia, have Merle watch a movie or something. Their relationship seemed to be very settled without drama, probably Andrea still breast feeding kept her tied close to the baby which in turn stopped them from doing lots of things. Merle didn't seem to mind in fact he seemed smitten with both Andrea and Judith.

Andrea had growled at him and Daryl more than once for calling her 'little arse kicker', they both just laughed about it. Not caring and still doing it anyway. It was always funny watching the two big grown men lying on the floor playing with both the girls. At first a little timid due to their own limitations of what and how to play. Merle admitted they had no toys growing up, some stones they found and pretended they were toy cars once. Sticks and twigs to build pretend cabins outside. Every day it seemed on their lunch break they visited the local toy store to buy something that Sophia must have, or Judith would like! The girls had more toys than they could play with. Andrea and Carol didn't know how to go about stopping them. They didn't want to hurt their feelings but pretty soon they would need more storage of the toys.

Maggie and Michonne was going to come at 5pm and have a coffee with Andrea and Carol, 7pm they would go eat something then go out for a quiet drink. Glenn would pick them up and drop her home again. Sounded perfect Carol and Andrea hadn't had many friends so making new friends was top on their list. It was nice they were coming early to include Andrea, she was beaming to be included. Both women had been isolated from friends during their marriages so this was all new to them how to make and keep friends.

Carol knew that she would have to explain it to Daryl in a way so he wouldn't think he done anything wrong and look at her like a kicked puppy who had done something wrong, he was trying so hard but some times the little boy trapped inside couldn't process the information properly. Carol had seen him come home an hour ago and knew he was over there, so leaving Andrea with the girls she ducked across the road to tell him.

Thursday night they guys had met with a councillor at their house to begin some sessions to help them come up with some coping skills. Anbdrea and Carol had met him briefly with Merle and Daryl to voice their concerns about Merle and Daryls reactions to the children being upset or crying. They had said their intentions within the relationships although quite new both women had children and spoke briefly about Daryl's panic attacks and Merles upon Sophia tantrum. He had said that it would be ongoing talking with them and possibly both men suffered from PTSD, but would give them some basic tools to begin with. The first one is 'I'm ok your ok!' which basically involves looking at the situation, are the children safe, for example Sophia not going to hurt herself, let her be even if they were in full blown panic attack as long as everyone was in a safe place its ok, your ok.

Carol headed across to talk with Daryl chanting I'm ok, your ok, in her head. Knowing he could panic thinking he did something or she didn't want him or was rejecting him.

The shower was still running when she opened the door and the kitchen was filled up with steam. Carol called out as she neared the bathroom and looked through the door to see Daryl washing his hair under the shower, he been standing there a long time judging by the steam.

'Hi!' She called again, he nodded acknowledging her with his eyes shut. Her eyes drifted down his body, his side muscles moving as he raised his hands to wipe his eyes, that fucken tattoo under that arm caught her eye again, he turned and turned off the shower and looked over at her with a grin. He grabbed a towel and bent down to kiss her. She kissed him back and bent over to lick at his tattoo, yummy.

She followed him to his room as he began drying himself. 'Where's Soph?' He asked. Carol nodded across the road, starring at that tattoo again, then her gaze followed down his body as their was still some not dried. He had his arse to her as he was digging through his underwear draw, coming back with a pair of her favourite boy leg boxers.

'You want something? Or are you just here for a show?' Daryl asked, standing naked in front of her, holding his arm out towards her. Both thought Carol bringing her eyes back to his. Did he know what he did to her? Did he know that half the women in the town wanted to fuck him. It was something that Andrea and Carol had learnt very quickly the first week they worked in their offices. That any where the Dixon men went they were like hunks of beef and women were like on heat, waiting for a beckoning finger to 'come here'. According to Michonne they had never really fucked around town, the odd one night stand but nothing like Shane or Rick who had most of the single women in town in their back seat at one time or another.

'Ummmmm Both, dance a little!' She smirked. Daryl raised his eyebrows and started towards her pinning her hands above her head as he brought his body along hers and kissed her neck. Carol squirmed a little and run her hands across his still damp chest to push him away a little. Daryl looked at her a little wondering what he did wrong, rolled off her.

'Look, ummmm I'm going out with Maggie and Michonne for dinner tonight, I just thought I let you know in case you wanted to do something I had plans! ... with the girls.' Carol said quickly knowing it wasn't the way she wanted to say it. Daryl nodded and slid off her starting to dress.

'What about Sophia?' Asked Daryl, not looking at her, she could tell he was trying to process if she was just going out with them or if she was going out because he did something wrong, he always doubted himself.

'Andrea and Merle will watch her, look Daryl... look at me please!' She stood up and made him lift his head to look at her. 'There is nothing wrong ok, your ok, you have done nothing wrong ok, I'm not going out because I am mad at you or anything! Maggie just rung because Andrea and I are new in town, we don't know anyone but you guys and Glenn and Maggie, the Greenes and Michonne and Ty... actually thats a lot of people now. When I was married I was cut off from friends and family, I don't want to only have just you and Merle I want to have lots of friends. I want to be able to ring a girlfriend up to chatter too, and still have you too, its not a one or the other. Don't think that. I know you are but its about more than that. I need friends too.' Carol knew she was rambling now but couldn't stop.

;'Ya going to be drinking like last time with Maggie? He asked, looking a little worried about the thought of that. Carol shook her head.

'Glenns going to pick us up and drop me home!' Daryl nodded thinking about what she was saying.

Daryl smiled a tight smile nodding, 'Ya not going out because your mad at me but because you want to make friends with Maggie and Michonne, that's all right?' Carol nodded that yes that was right. She was feeling a bit drained, for the past two weeks she had fallen hard for Daryl but sometimes dealing with him was like dealing with an emotional teen, he was one hot mess, one sexy hot mess! She couldn't help herself but leaning in and brushing her tongue along his tattoo, it was her favourite.

'Can I ask you something?' Carol nodded. 'Why the fuck you keep licking me?' Carol giggled and leaned in and licked him again.

'Because you Mr Dixon don't know how sexy you are, every time I see that tattoo makes me want to lick your body from top to toe!' Daryl's mouth come crushing onto Carols.

'Maybe I'll get one on ma dick then!' Carol snorted at his joke then looked at his face and wondered if he was joking or not!


	26. Chapter 27

Daryl and Merle took Sophia and Judith down to the Greene's farm to look at the animals that afternoon, Merle was beaming at being allowed to take the baby out on his own, even half a mile down the road. They had walked down across the feild's looking at the sheep. Merle had the baby in a carrier, attached to his board chest. Daryl had smirked a bit when he saw Andrea trying to get it on him, but Merle wore it like a pro and little arse kicker was sound asleep against his chest. Sophia was having a running commentary from his shoulders. Pointing out everything she saw.

He was still a little concerned about his discussion with Carol this morning but she readily agreed to let him take Sophia and she had promised along with Andrea to the counsellor that they would be up front with Daryl and Merle, not beating around the bush like some women did, not talking or slam doors if they were mad. They promised never to yell at them or walk away angry without them knowing why. They promised to say why they were mad and if the men could fix it or do things differently next time. Tell them if they needed time out and when they would be available to speak with them again, for example I will see you at work tomorrow morning. Come see me after the baby is in bed.

He had said it would limit stress of a new relationship so everyone knew where they stood. Daryl and Merle were to repeat back what they thought they heard so everyone knew what was going on. PTSD is what he called it.

For panic attacks at this stage he had only said starting with the 'I'm ok, your ok!' As long as everyone was in a safe place it was ok for Daryl to leave Sophia kicking on the couch if he needed to hide in his room or kitchen as long as she was in a safe place. Only one session wasn't expected to work miracles but he did feel better about his new relationship with Carol and she seemed happy with him, very happy with him in fact thinking back to this morning when he had her again in his bed.

Merle seemed happier also Daryl thought. Andrea had drawn a line in the sand and told him what she wanted from him, and Merle had agreed to her terms. Andrea seemed more settled with herself than Carol they were both damaged people clinging to a life raft.

Daryl was laughing his rare laugh watching Beth try and coax Sophia to try making Dusty the pony walk, Sophia was listening to what Beth was saying but when it come time to actually make it go Sophia decided she really didn't want to ride the pony.

Beth decided to get Honey the sandy mare saddled up and have Sophia ride in front of her. Sophia was happier with that idea than riding on her own. Around and around the field they went with both Beth and Sophia waving at him. Merle had gone up to the house to let Jo cluck over Judith. Hershal was keeping Daryl company and they both were leaning on the fence.

'Its nice to see Beth doing something other than chasing around after that young Zac! I really don't want him leading my little Beth astray!' Hershal commented. Daryl nodded not wanting to speak at all least he get his big foot in his mouth.

'I think Andrea and Carol are going to get her to do some baby sitting and stuff too, that might help a bit.' Daryl commented. Already knowing they were planning on asking Beth to watch the girls so they could do some stuff without them under foot.

'See I was talking with that new cop Bob and he said he's been catching all sorts up at the make out pond not just fish! You wouldn't know anything about that Daryl would you?' Hershal asked.

'No Sir, I ain't never been up to makeout pond with no one!' Daryl answered, thankful for the distraction of Beth and Sophia coming close again, giving him opportunity to step away. Maggie was driving up the drive to visit with her parents and Beth.

Daryl decided it was time to head for home. Sophia started to cry and not want to leave. She started tugging on Daryl to lead him back to the pony. He shook his head. She was pleading with him just to let her do it. Daryl said no they promise her Mama they would be back by a certain time, they needed to get going.

Beth brought her back around to Daryl by her hand saying that she could come back any day maybe one day after school she could come for another ride. Beth could ride over to her house to get her. Sophia shook her head and said, 'I wana ride now!'

Beth said ' No! Daryl said its time to go, you can come back during the week!' Beth was glancing at Daryl for him to do something with Sophia.

Sophia pitched herself onto the ground at Daryl's feet crying that Daryl was a meany, she didn't like Daryl and wanted to stay with Beth, high pitched shrieks that had Jo, Merle and Maggie coming over from the house.

Sophia was trying to get out of Daryl's reach as he tried to pick her up. Rolling away this way and that Kicking him in the arm while her legs were flinging around. Daryl stepped back and watched Sophia who now had a full audience of adult watching her, she decided to take it up a notch.

'I'm ok, I'm ok, she's ok!' Thought Daryl over and over. 'Nothing bad is happening, nothing bad is happening, I'm ok'

His thumb went to his mouth, he slightly started swaying, watching Sophia. Merle was straight at his side, his hand on his hand pulling his thumb away from his mouth. Maggie saw the distress on Daryl's face as Sophia was starting to pitch herself into an even louder scream about leaving. She began to worry that Carol and Andrea would hear her from their house. Judith started fussing at the noise and Merle was stroking her head shhhhhhing her.

In the end Maggie bent down and pick Sophia and crouched down in front of her said 'That's enough! Your spooking the horses, if you keep doing that you won't be coming back again!' She then suggested that She and Beth walk some of the way home with them to keep them company. Sophia looked surprised to see Maggie so close to her face, and she didn't want to miss out on riding again. Daryl nodded and Sophia took Maggies and Beths hand and started walking with them. Daryl and Merle waved goodbye to Hershal and Jo as they trailed behind the girls.

'You did great Daryl, see she's ok, nothing bad happened, nothing bad happened by telling her no!' Merle patted Daryl on the back as he walked knowing that Daryl narrowly avoided a panic attack brought on by Sophia in front of everyone.

Sophia could switch a switch and be heart broken and crying one moment and happy as the next thought Daryl. Maggie set the scene for Beth and her leaving Sophia telling her that she would come visit her later to read her a story before bed if she heard from Daryl she walked home nicely. Daryl thanked her. Maggie just smiled at him smirking a little as she glanced at his arms lingering on his tattoo and wandered back chatting away with Beth.

Carol took one look at Daryl when they got back, and at Merle who just shrugged and wandered off to undo his charge.

'What happened she asked Daryl?' He looked at the ground not really knowing what to say or what really happened in case he wasn't allowed to take Sophia out again.

'I was naughty to Daryl, Yelling at him! Wana stay with Beth!' Sophia admitted. 'I kicked him! Was mean to Daryl!' She hung her head knowing that her Mama was going to be mad at her. Sophia looked extremely sorry for herself.

'SOPHIA! What a thing to do to Daryl, If you do that Daryl won't want to take you anywhere young lady! What do you have to say to Daryl!' Carol was fuming with Sophia and watched as Sophia eyed Daryl up considering her options of whether he was friend or foe at the moment. He took a breath held his arms out to her and she ran to them he picked her up and kissed her and took her off to her room.

He sat on her bed, looking around the pretty room, better than anything he always had. Much nicer. Not a rock in sight, lots of toys, maybe too many toys. Maybe they need to stop buying her so many toys. How many toys were to many? Daryl never had any toys, some stones and stuff.

'You know Soph when you yell and scream at me it makes me feel sad and have a sick tummy! Like when you need to puke! Makes me upset that I want to cry. I need you to be a big girl and not do that for me ok. You can tell me your not happy but when your yelling I can't think!'

Sophia whispered in Daryl's ear, 'Ed used to yell and hit my Mama, my tummy got sore, and here,' Sophia indicated to her throat.

'I don't wana made you sad!' Daryl nodded as Sophia continued to say. 'He cut my Mama!' Sophia drew a line down Daryl's back with her finger and traced a line across his chest.

Daryl hadn't even thought that Sophia had witnessed any abuse from Ed. 'He come in the door Mama tried to stop him, push him away, I hid under the bed. Andrea come home stopped him!' Sophia kept snuggling into him.

Daryl was sitting with the 5year old not really knowing what to do with what she was telling him, but he knew the flood gates were open and she was talking.

'My Merlie won't hurt Andrea!' She traced a line down his face, Daryl shook his head.

'No no he won't, I won't hurt your Mama either!' Sophia nodded and cuddled him. 'I know cos keep Sophia safe, Judy safe! You kissed my Mama in your room!' Eyeing him out the corner of her eye, Daryl chuckled.

'I knew you were awake you little monkey!' He tickled Sophia side. Sophia squealed with laughter.

Carol put her head around the corner of the room. 'Are we all friends again?' She asked. Sophia nodded yes so did Daryl. He was still thinking about her witnessing a incident between Ed and Carol when he broke the protection order.

Daryl followed her into the kitchen he looked at her. 'She told me she saw what Ed did to you last time he found you!' Carol nodded, looking up at Daryl.

'I couldn't do anything to hide it from her, she hid but she still saw, it wasn't my fault I been moving for two years from him, I didn't know he found me again!' Tears in her eyes.

'Maybe she needs to talk with a councillor too so she doesn't end up fucked up like me!' Carol nodded, she hadn't really thought about it having impacted her.

'Maybe your right, by the way I was listening to you talking to her in there. You did really well!' Carol gave him praise.

'I wasn't doing that well at the farm I was rocking and chewing and shit, Merle helped, Maggie was the one to get her under control. Do you really mean it when you say she feels safe with me that she can have a fit like that!' Carol nodded. Daryl run his hand through his hair and down to his goatee, he looked so cute doing that.

'Yes she never used to make a sound with Ed and when we were moving from place to place with her running. Then the other night she goes draws on your table and shouts at you because she knows nothing bad is going to happen. Like sitting there looking out the window at you while she's doing it. She trust you and him!' Pointing in the direction of Merle asleep on the couch.

'She wouldn't dare say anything or look anyone in the eye until you guys took us in after this place was shit! Now she's pulling full blown tantrums like most kids do on their mums and dads!' Carol quickly put her hand over her mouth to stop the implication.

Daryl grinned and walked over and kissed her soundly. Slapped her arse and lifted her up onto the kitchen counter. Kissing her running his hands over her back. She was pulling his tee shirt up running her hands up his shirt touching his skin he slid his hands under her pulling her into his hard on. He was so adorable with the kids and he looked smoking hot standing there in front of her like that she couldn't keep her hands off him. Two weeks she had seen a marked change in this man.

'GET OFF THERE! that's a brand new kitchen bench we don't want to have to replace it because you couldn't keep it in your pants brother, Sides there's little ones around.' Merles voice come directly behind Daryl as he pulled him away from Carol. ' and We an't paid for that yet!'

Giving Sophia a quick kiss telling her goodnight, he told Carol if she needed a ride to ring his cell he would pick her up from girls night if she needed a ride. She gave him a kiss and said she will keep her phone with her.


	27. Chapter 28

Daryl was pacing his house up and down the hall, in his jeans he hadn't bothered to put a shirt on since his shower earlier, determined not to text Carol to see how the night was going. She had been gone for 2 1/2 hours, how long did girls nights last, looking out his window over at her house.

earlier at 7 he just happened to be looking out his window as she was leaving in Maggie's car, Carol looked happy, he walked up to the kitchen to find something to eat when he heard a noise behind him. Carol was standing there.

'I just wanted to kiss you goodnight. So I made Maggie stop. You still ok with this?' Carol asked. Daryl nodded he was ok, surprised she had stopped to say good night. She had given him a big kiss goodnight, licked his neck and his tattoo and left him with a huge hard on as he watched her walk out the door in knee high boots and skin tight jeans and flowing top. He had caught a peek at her bra noting it was one he had brought her on Friday.

He paced the hall for a bit longer chanting 'I'm ok, I'm ok... fuck it I'm not ok with this!' He picked up his phone and dialed.

'Wana go for a drink? Ok, Pick you up in 15!' Daryl found a shirt brushed his teeth and headed over to his garage, to pick up Glenn. Glenn was standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting when Daryl arrived.

'What's going on?' Glenn asked looking at Daryl chewing on his thumb. 'What you freaking out about?'

'Nothin' just don't want to be sitting at home wondering about them so thought we could go play pool, got ya phone on ya if they call. Going a bit crazy you know, an't done any of this shit before. Don't wana show up like a idiot or nothin'!' Daryl tried to convey. Glenn nodded his head.

'Yeah the first time Maggie went out we just started dating I was scared she was going to meet some hot dude at the bar or something. Like look at her and look at me she could get someone better easily, but that night she called me up to pick her arse up from town to bring her to my house. We had not shagged or anything at this stage!' Daryl nodded he knew Glenn would get it. Glenn always got it, without to much talk. 'We did later that night though!' Smirked Glenn.

They headed to a bar on the outskirts of town where the girls wouldn't be that had some pretty good pool tables, good bar food and the people were not to shady.

They walked in and were greeted by some guys who worked near the garage and pretty soon they had a game of pool going. Shane and Rick had shown up and soon Daryl and Glenn vs Rick and Shane was the challenge.

'So Daryl, where's the little lady tonight?' Asked Rick, not able to not tease Daryl due to the fact that Daryl had never had a girlfriend publicly felt the need to tease him a little bit.

'With Maggie and 'Shonne! Out doing girls things!' Daryl muttered. He had been checking his phone nothing from her at all. 'I'm ok, I'm ok!' He kept thinking.

they had been there for an hour when his phone beeped.

He looked and smiled, 'Having a g8t time 3 u babe' He looked again thinking that he was reading it wrong. She said she loved him, beep beep beep. Another text come through, 'Soph 3's u 2' . He grinned like an idiot at his phone, all his worries went away.

He put his phone in his pocket took his shot at pool and took a sip of beer, pulled his phone out to text her back. 'U 2, both'. He text back not knowing how to text all he wanted to say. He continued to grin like an idiot and messed up his shot.

Half an hour later they had switched teams up and Rick and Daryl vs Glenn and Shane. Shane's mind wasn't really on the game as some women had stopped and were watching them. Daryl felt their eyes on him as he bent over the table to shoot his shot. Rick was chatting up some chick by the table, and was missing all his shots Daryl was getting frustrated with him.

'Are you Daryl Dixon?' The blonde asked. Daryl nodded, leaning over the pool table, he knew they were talking about him. This had happened once before women had nearly started a bar fight over him trying to be the one to claim him to take him and fuck him like a bit of meat. Everyone wanted to fuck him, have him spend his money on them but none of them would accept him like Carol and Andrea did, scars and all. Take that extra step to make sure Daryl was ok. He knew they just saw successful business man, but knew most people would run a mile if they knew he slept with a night light. Pissed with the door open and still had to sleep with his brother sometimes when the nightmares come.

Even that first night she sat for god knows how long just waiting it out, on the bathroom floor, not judging him. One of these bitches would go running if they knew what he was really like.

One of the women the blonde one put her hand on Daryl's butt when he bent over to take his shot. He glared at her and stalked around the table to stand by Glenn. Women were always throwing themselves at Daryl. Glenn was slightly amused by the fact that Daryl never knew every women in the bar wanted to fuck him. He laughed because Daryl would never ditch a friend for a women never like Rick or Shane would. He couldn't count how many times he had to ring for a ride after they ditched him somewhere because they were fucking someone in the car park!

The blonde women and another stalked Glenn and Daryl around the corner coming up to talk with them. They managed to separate Daryl and Glenn them by standing in between them. The one who touched Daryl's butt was touching his arm pretending to talk about shooting pool. Holding on to him, Daryl shook her off pretending to move to take his shot.

Daryl was backing around the table away from her looking desperately at Rick for help. She touched him again on his butt, 'Stop!' Daryl said looking at her. Trying to catch Rick's eye.

The other was an aggressive women who seemed to have backed Glenn into the edge of the table. He could hear words like 'Have a girlfriend, sorry no, don't touch me!' Shane was heading over to help Glenn out, and even in Rick's drunken state he knew Daryl didn't like to be touched and things could get ugly if Daryl freaked out. He was moving fast in his direction.

'I'm ok, I'm ok, Ricks coming , RIcks coming'. Daryl was chewing on his thumb trying to get his shit together. Why couldn't that women just get her freaken hands off. Rick came up behind him put his hand on his waist. 'Take your hands off him!' Using a move that somehow managed to place him between the blonde and Daryl. Daryl clutched to Ricks arm, trying to do it discreetly while he calmed himself. Looking around the bar no one seemed to have noticed what was going on at the pool table to his relief.

This women was like a women on heat normally Daryls frown and scowl kept women away at times like this but Rick was having a job keeping her separated from Daryl to a point he though he was going to have to cause a scene.

Beep beep beep! Daryl pull out his phone trying to ignore the women beside him. 'tell that bitch 2 get her hands off my man!' Daryl stared at the text as the women pawed at him, Managing to break through Rick's hold on her. Looking around he could see Carol, Maggie and Michonne on the other side of the bar heading his way. Carol held his eyes the whole way around. She knew he was freaking out about someone grabbing at him like that, she had seen Rick and Daryl trying to keep her away.

Maggie pushed through and pulled a women off Glenn and Carol heard a slap as Maggie got into a fight with her over Glenn. Shane and Glenn trying to separate them. She saw Maggie get a punch in the other women was sporting a bleeding nose.

Carol stepped in front of Daryl took the offending hand off his arm, 'Get your fucken hands off my man!' Giving her a slight push to help her on her way. The blonde looked Carol up and down, and sneered at her.

'Your dating Daryl Dixon? I doubt that, everyone knows he's a fruit loop, scared back piece of white trash!' Daryl wrapped his arms quickly around Carols waist to haul her away as she brought a fist up to punch the women outright. 'Everyone knows he's white trash that's only good for one thing, I heard he can't even get it up anyway!' Carol fought Daryls grip and slipped free Carol flew past Rick and launched herself at the women knocking her off her feet, and landed on top of her.

'HOW DARE YOU YOU FUCKEN BITCH!' Carol screamed. Michonne stepped in front of the women who looked like she was going to dive on top of Carol and stopped her dead with her glare.

She then lowered her voice having learnt the art of intimidation from Ed years ago whispered in her ear. 'If I ever hear you talking smack about him again I will knock you out! Do you understand. You know nothing about him. You ever wondered why no one wants to touch your skanky arse! Take a look at yourself in the mirror before you ever dare to talk about him again! Daryl is a man of honour and you are just a skanky old bitch on heat!'

Rick and Daryl hawled her off, Daryl still had his arms wrapped around her middle as he dragged her away till they were leaning up against a wall he was panting with the effort of keeping her in his grip, she was strong when she was mad. She was still fighting wanting to knock the women out. Glenn and Maggie were standing there with their mouths wide open. Maggie was sporting a black eye, Carol couldn't believe it what they had just done. Daryl realised the whole time he didn't panic about Carol at all while she had been defending his honour.

The police had arrived and Shane and Rick dealt with it all. They didn't want to talk with Carol or Maggie, they took Shane and Ricks words for it. That the other women had provoked Carol and Maggie by groping their boyfriends.

Daryl whispered in Carols ear. 'I know you love me because only the people who love me get into bar brawls over me!' He chuckled kissing her on her neck. She could feel he had been slightly aroused by the whole fight thing, even though she had kept her hands to herself.

'Is that right, how many people have been in a bar fight cos of you?' She whispered back rubbing her arse onto him. Feeling him getting harder. He was grinding his hips into her, a brave move from Daryl in public.

'Merle, Shane, Rick, Glenn, 'Shonne and Maggie, only cos women keep throwing themselves at me! One time Rick pretended to be my lover to get a bitch on heat off. Don't like being touched by strangers you know. They know if I go full panic attack so the sort it before it starts!' Daryl shrugged. 'One time Glenn actually pashed me to get rid of a women!' Daryl snorted. Carol giggled.

'How come you come here?' Daryl asked. Carol nodded over to Maggie and Glenn who were kissing each other beside them. Glenn cradling Maggie like she she was made of glass.

'Glenn text Maggie to say you guys were here so we were winding down thought we would catch up with you all!'

Michonne come over with a huge grin on her face. Rick had his arm around her he was still laughing.

'She just flew through the air. Oh my god wow, that was gold Carol! Knocked that bitch right on her arse!' Rick was laughing about it. Michonne high fived her. Daryl was pressing himself into her back it was hard to concentrated.

'Right I need a ice pack!' Announced Maggie. Daryl took Maggie and Glenn home. Carol nursing Maggie and her sore eye in the back seat whispering about what had happened. Rick and Shane called the police to give them and Michonne a ride home it was a great night.

Standing in Glenn's Kitchen Maggie and Carol were doing their best to calm the bruising down, calm the black eye.

'I've got make up for that!' Announced Carol. Daryl glanced at her knowing full well why she carried that around to cover bruising from being with Ed. It made him cross thinking about her having to have had that all these years. he wandered downstairs to the smoko room in the workshop, to take some beers out of the fridge and sat there and drank a couple quickly on his own. He took out some more and wandered upstairs. He knew they could sleep there if he got drunk but it had been a weird night.

Maggie had her arms wrapped around Carol as they were whispering to each other in the Dark of the kitchen. Maggie had a glass of wine in her hands, so did Carol. Christ here he goes again. He looked at Glenn who was drinking a beer on the couch. Daryl sat down and asked, 'You wana take a bets on who licks who first?' Glenn roared with laughter.


	28. Chapter 29

Daryl text Merle to say they would be home in the morning, Glenn was still chuckling beside him thinking about Maggie licking him last weekend. She took a risk with Daryl who must have a soft spot for her to let him get that close. Daryl cracked another beer open drunk it back quickly.

Daryl elbowed his friend to make him stop which made him laugh even more. Maggie was shrieking with laughter in the kitchen. Carol came over and perched herself in Daryl's lap! Glenn looked at her, and chuckled.

'Remind me never to get in a bar fight with you or Maggie!' Carol hung her head in shame, having had time to think about things maybe she shouldn't have launched herself at the other women but she just couldn't cope with her talking about Daryl like that.

She looked at him, 'Well you could have ended it by just kissing Daryl, I heard you done that before, would have saved me and Maggie having to fight for you!' Carol teased Glenn.

'What! When was this?' Maggie came over sitting on the edge of the couch near Glenn. Glenn just laughed, Daryl put his hands to Carols mouth to shhhhh her.

'Just one night helping the stud out here, all the women seem to think he had a golden dick or something... Then they thought I owned the golden dick!' Glenn was having a great time. Daryl groaned moving Carol off his lap to stand and pace the flat.

'Ya didn't need to use your tongue though Daryl it was only make believe!' Glenn called after him. Carol and Maggie were in fits of laughter, Daryl took a walk down to the garage below, Carol found him sitting in the smoko room drinking another beer, she drank back her wine and climb onto his lap. He pulled her hard against him. He began kissing her hard his hands going up through her hair bringing down to his mouth hard, he found her neck and began to leave his mark there. Her hands going up under his shirt, pulling at his buttons to get his shirt off him.

He lifted her hands above her head and removed her shirt. He groaned as her hands hit his buckle and he shifted her off him, he stood up and left the room, she could see him fiddling around in some of his file drawers and he came out with a box of condoms. 'Knew those fuckers wouldn't find these there,' He come back and sat down, lifted her back onto his lap.

His hands finding her spine tracing down her spine bumping over her scar. He leaned into her sucking a nipple through the bra, the black on he brought her. She undid his pants and pulled him out, stroking him hard. He rolled a condom on. He flipped her around so she was facing out and got her pants down slightly and pulled her gently onto him and guided her up and down on him. He reached around one hand on her breast and on hand fingering her clit he moved faster into her. She was groaning quietly aware all the lights were on and Glenn and Maggie were upstairs.

He wrapped his arm around her middle suddenly she squealed at the sudden movement he pushed her over towards the lunch table stood her up so she was leaning onto the lunch table a began pounding her harder standing behind her one hand still fingering her clit and the other bracing himself on the table. He could feel her coming and hear her groaning his name calling him to go faster to create more friction when he lost control of himself and grabbed at her hips and pounded as hard as he could before he felt relief. He could hear her screaming with pleasure as blood pounded through his body as he sort relief.

Then Carol slipped out of his hands as the lunch table couldn't take the weight and crashed to the ground she went slamming into the dining room table that went slamming to the ground slipping on her face and grazing along her ribs and grazing the edge of the table along her hips. Then he landed on top of her. She took the full impact of him on top of her.

He felt ashamed of himself for losing control with her, pulling out and off her as quickly as possible. Trying to pull her pants so she wasn't lying there with her arse hanging out.

He could see all the marks and bruising starting to form along her ribs and hips and that was just the side view. He knew he had hurt her with his hands and felt sick. Fucking her too hard was inexcusable, she was heavy breathing and still lying on over the table. She groaned as she tried to move, he tried to help her, she wave him away from her.

'Don't!' She cried out.

'Don't touch me! Let me do it!' There was a funny note to her voice he wondered if she was crying, why wouldn't she be crying he just fucked her and sent her flying through the table onto a floor and cover in cuts and bruises.

He pulled the condom off chucked it in the bin, he'd clear it later, pulled up his pants Carol was standing upright now leaning on him using him to help hold her weight he lifted her to him sat down on the couch with her on his lap. She was still breathing hard, head down. He turned her so he could check she was ok.

'I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done it like that... I was going to hard, I shouldn't have let you fall, I broke the table, I was going to hard I didn't mean to hurt you,' Daryl run his hands through his hair not knowing what he should do. Carol still wasn't talking she was still shaking. She shook her head. Took a breath out and shook her head again.

'No Daryl that was awesome, oh my god I never had it like that before! Its ok, I'm ok!' She kissed him on the mouth. 'I couldn't do that every day, because I don't know if I can walk but I can honestly say that was the best I ever had! Right up to the point you dropped me slammed me into the table and we broke it but everything before that was great, I never come so hard!' She giggled and put her hand over her mouth as she looked at the table.

He shook his head pointing at her body the grazes and scraps, the graze along her stomach from the sharp edge of the table.

'Ummmm Maggie wants to know if everything is ok, we heard screaming... we are assuming your having sex are you ok?' Glenn's voice came down the stairs.

'All good!' Called Carol. 'Tell me why you with condoms in our office,' Daryl nodded and kissed her. He moved her off her picked up the condom got rid of it went and washed his hands. She was going to be very sore tomorrow everything was hurting, her vagina was still pulsing, It already felt uncomfortable sitting on it. Her tummy was aching her chest was sore, she looked a right mess looking down at herself. She put her top back on it hurt to have it on her tummy. She was going to have bruises on her arms too.

Daryl held his hand out to her Carol started moving slowly behind Daryl. He stopped and felt really bad and picked her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs to the flat. Thinking that next weekend maybe they should spend a weekend at one of the houses. Two weeks in a row they hadn't made it home, thank goodness for Andrea.

Maggie and Glenn were snuggled up on the bed when Daryl carried Carol in dropping her off at the bathroom, he followed her in so they could look at her bruises in the better light, to show her what he had done to her in the mirror. Two big hand prints on each side of her hips where he had held her and a very sore vagina and on top of that scraps and bruises down her stomach on the front of her hips. Her neck sported a 4 hickies that she could see.

Daryl felt really guilty mucking around in Glenns bathroom putting cream on her that he had found in the med cabinet. Maggie came in to see what was going on and gasped when she saw the bruising on Carol, looking at Daryl with wide eyes, she shooooed him out of the bathroom.

Maggie got Carol into the shower and sent Daryl down to get the first aid kit from the workshop, Maggie helped Carol wash her scrapes and dry them again. Only allowing Daryl back when Carol assured herthat he hadn't hurt her on purpose that he just let her slip out of his hands. Maggie nodded her head. Glenn found a pair of track suit pant to fit her better than her jeans.

'I don't want to know what position you were in...Ok yes I do,' Maggie giggled. 'Breath in and out,' Maggie was feeling to see if she had broken any ribs and if she would need to go to the hospital. Carol really winced when they touched one point Maggie bit her lip.

'I'm going to ring my dad ok, I think its broken,' Maggie rung her dad to ask about Carols rib and how they could tell. Hershal said they should take her to the hospital just to get it checked out.

They got her dressed Maggie did her best to clean her up so it didn't look too bad. Daryl carried her out to his truck Glenn was the only one who could drive so they all went.

Yes it was broken, and all they could do for it was to wrap it and get her to take it easy for the next few weeks till it healed. The female doctor asked how it happened, Carol was a bit embarrassed as was Daryl wondering what cover story she would say for all her cuts and scrapes and two big bruises on her hips. He nearly coughed off when he her her tell the doctors her injuries were from having sex with her boyfriend, leaning over a table that gave way.

Daryl groaned with embarrassment. Hanging his head in his hands. The doctor looked at Daryl and saw what everyone who looks at Daryl sees a hot sexy man, who at this moment looked totally embarrassed and wished the floor would open and swallow him.

The doctor looked at her chart and some faxed notes and asked Daryl to leave the room, he took a seat outside. I could see him begin to chew on his thumb and sway in his chair.

The doctor looked at Carol and said, 'I have your notes from previous injuries, there has been a lot of them, it says you have a protection order, its not from...' She pointed outside to where Daryl had gone. Carol shook her head.

'No not Daryl, my ex husband I left him 3 years ago. He used to beat me then he tried to hit my baby so I left. He has broken the order twice he still in jail, this really is a sex injury! Honestly, we just broke the table doing it doggy style,' Carol hung her head and giggled. Then tried not to laugh because of her ribs and then she snorted. The doctor looked at her.

'Off the record, that man out there is one of the most sorrowful guys I have seen in here ever with his partner... He adores you, I didn't think this was the guy all this report was about,' Indicating her records. Carol shook her head.

'That's not Daryl, he's a good guy, look he's going to be going crazy out there. He has PTSD and prob going insane out there can we let him in?' The doctor nodded and opened the door for Daryl.

Daryl came in chewing his thumb rocking slightly. Carol called him to her, he was getting really upset about what had happened she could tell. The fact it had ended with a broken bone had sent him over the edge. Daryl crouched down right in front of her he was trying to say something but couldn't she tried to get his thumb out of his mouth to stop him chewing it. He was quickly on his knees rocking with his head in her lap.

She stroked his hair trying to calm him down it wasn't working, he was rocking harder. A young nurse left the room she noticed. She tried to calm him down quickly before something bad did happen.

'I'm ok Daryl. Its ok, Its ok.' Daryl had gone off into his own world. By this stage there was a doctor and two nurses in the room ready to drag Daryl away from her. She held him tight. Refusing to let anyone near her or near him using a glare and holding one arm out.

'Don't you touch him! Don't touch him!' She growled at them. Looking at the nurse, 'Theres as Korean guy and a girl in the waiting room get them for me. Please!'

'Shhhhhhhhh Daryl Shhhhhhh,' Daryl was in full meltdown and Carol could hardly move she managed to get off the chair onto the floor and wriggled so her back was on the wall. He was just about sitting on her cuddled on her legs he was aware enough that her chest was sore. He was almost curled up rocking back and forward.

Two doctors come in one with a injection. 'Don't you dare, Don't you dare touch him! He's ok he just having a panic attack, leave him alone! He doesn't want that!' The next thing Glenn was at Daryl's side. Lifting him up off the floor hugging him to him telling him he was ok, I was ok. Maggie was going to sit with me and they could wait in the truck. Daryl was half walking and half carried to the truck with Glenn.

'Back off!' I could hear Glenn growling down the hall.

Maggie gave my hand a squeeze, 'I'll just help him and come back,' Carol nodded.

'Carol are you sure you feel safe with him. We could put you in a womens shelter,' One of the new doctors asked her, Carol shook her head.

'No I am fine, he has PTSD... We are working with a counsellor and everyone is safe even if he is having a panic attack. Christ I though you were doctors have you never seen stuff like this before?' I looked around at them eyes wired.

The other doctors left, the first doctor started wrapping her ribs, 'What happened to him?' She asked.

'His father was an arsehole, locked him in the wardrobe for days at a time from the time he was 3 after his Mama died sometimes alone sometimes with his brother, don't know how many times. He can't go to the toilet with the door shut, or anywhere with the door shut, sleeps with a night light... ' Carol took a breath, she felt terrible telling a stranger about him, disloyal or something, 'His body, his back is covered in scar's his chest. He and his brother were found locked in a wardrobe after they had been missing from school a week, half starved, dehydrated. He's beside himself that he hurt me tonight. Honestly the table just gave out. And we just crashed.' Carol looked the doctor in the eye she had tears.

'He would never hurt me, you know he took me and my daughter in two hours after he met me. My friend and her baby also. Gave us everything we needed, and we gave him and his brother fleas or bed bugs or something from our shitty house we brought across the road. He gave me my life back. We are trying to give him his back... He adores my daughter. I think he loves me I love him, in fact I adore him.'

Maggie had come in while I was talking, 'I was there, kinda, they were having sex in the workshop, the table should have been thrown out years ago! Daryl wouldn't hurt anyone!' She stated.

'What happened to your eye?' The doctor asked. Maggie giggled.

'Bar fight! Some bitches were hitting on Daryl and Glenn so she,' pointed at Carol, 'Tackled one to the ground for putting her hands all over his arse, Daryl doesn't like to be touched. And some chick hitting on my man,' Maggie shrugged.

'Your a tight knitted group then?' She asked

Yeah we are, Daryl picked Glenn up off the side of the road in the rain he was a street kid now he's in law school, Daryl and his brother are paying for him. Who does that? That guy the one who freaked out because he hurt the love of his life that's who,' The doctor nodded.

'I knew he didn't hurt you on purpose I could tell by the way he was looking at you. One of the nurses got the other doctors involved. I could tell by the way you dealt with him you love him, also the way his friend cradled him to get him out of here, not many guys would do that for their friends. I don't suppose there are any more out there?' The doctor asked.

Carol looked at Maggie. 'How do you feel about cop's?' Chuckled Maggie. So they organised to invite her to their house warming in a few weeks when Carol felt better. Maggie getting her phone number, and promising to invite her for a coffee next weekend.

Maggie helped Carol out to the truck. Daryl had fallen asleep in the back seat curled up on Glenns lap. Never in her life would she ever think friends would be so affectionate to each other. He move and helped Carol up into the front seat. Maggie climbed in beside Daryl and pulled him close to her onto her lap stroking his head, they were hoping he would stay asleep till they got to Carols place.

5am they pulled up, Glenn helped Carol inside. Andrea was sitting in bed feeding Judith in the semi dark, night lights had made it all over their house. She shook Merle awake. He quickly pulled on clothes to help with Daryl. He was shocked to see the state of Carol who was taking pain killers in the kitchen. Andrea put Judith back to bed and helped Carol to the toilet. Everything was sore now. Glenn was called to help her move to the bedroom, he's a strong bastard lifting her in his arms carrying her to bed. Placing her gently. Getting her a drink and putting it by her bed.

Merle had shuffled Daryl in getting his clothes off and into bed beside her. Andrea was helping Maggie get one of Daryls tee shirts on Carol, Merle looked and could see bruises everywhere. Shocked wondering what the fuck had happened tonight.

Carol was half asleep knocked out on medications and rolled onto her good side facing Daryl putting her arms around him. He shifted slightly to let her settle more comfortable. He brought his arms around her. He was still in a shocked stated.

Merle went out to Glenn and Maggie, held his hands up.

'Ummmmm short story, Having sex in the workshop smoko room broke the table Daryl fell into Carol, she fell on the table with him still attached... and injured herself, took her to hospital, broken rib,... they removed Daryl to ask her if he injured her or wanted to press charges or something... Daryl had a major panic attack and they wanted to dart his arse, So Carol told them not touch him, I got him to the truck and he fell asleep! Oh and Maggie and Carol picked up a women doctor for Rick or Shane, thats about it!' Glenn stated.

'What? Is that even true?' Andrea Maggie wondered. Maggie nodded.

'Ok, they are both fucken grounded, fucking in the smoko room is just wrong we all have to eat there you know!' Growled Merle. Maggie and Glenn sat down on the couch and started to go to sleep. 'Why does everyone wana fuck where I wana eat?'

Merle and Andrea knew there was more to the story, Maggie was sporting a black eye, how did that happen. They decided to let everyone sleep when the girls woke they would go across the road for breakfast to let them sleep. They all looked drained.


	29. Chapter 30

'Daryl? Daryl?' Carol was half opening her eyes her hands reached a warm body, the soft voice of Maggie came down.

'He's not here, are you ok?' Maggie asked, 'Can I get you more pain killers?'

Carol nodded, 'Yeah please, toilet?' Trying to move in the bed, oh my god was she sore, She felt like she had been hit by a bus. She felt groggy from the pain pills. 'Ugh Maggie, did we, did I, we break the table?' Maggie nodded.

'Yes!' She whispered. 'SHANE!' Maggie called out the door. Shane come to the door of the room looked at Carol, 'Toilet,' Said Maggie, Carol thought she might be still dreaming when Shane picked her up and took her to the bathroom. Maggie was there helping her onto the toilet, Shane had left and come back to carry her to bed when she needed to go back. Where was Daryl? Why was Shane taking her to the toilet.

Carol reached out to Maggie. 'Your eye? There's make up in there,' Pointing to her top drawer. 'Where's Sophia? Where's Daryl? Whats going on?'

Shane was leaning on the door looking in at her, checking his phone at the same time. Maggie looked at Shane who shook his head.

'Sophia is with Beth, having a girly day and probably will never want to go home. We told her you and Daryl were playing a game and he tripped on you in the dark going up to Glenn's and he accidentally hurt you. Fell on you! I don't know if she brought it but she was happy to go with Beth,'

Carol nodded, 'Where's Daryl? Where is everyone, why is he here?' Pointing at Shane.

Shane walked into the room and sat on a chair that was by the side of her bed. Someone had brought it in from the kitchen. He cleared his throat. 'Daryl gone full freak out when he woke up and saw you... ummm... He's feeling really guilty about it. Anyway he's running like pounding the roads...' Stated Shane looking at his phone, looking at gps on it.

'At the moment he's running down Old Mill Rd,'

'Your tracking him on his phone?' Asked Carol wondering what was going on.

'Yeah we have been for a few years now, just in case you know, keep an eye on him. Good guy Daryl wouldn't want anything to happen to him, if he runs like starts running we know we can find him. Decided to start tracking him after it took all of us and the Greenes to find him. He promised always to carry his phone. Rick, Glenn and Merle track him too. Just in case you know, Rick actually running with him by the looks, so Glenn, Merle and Andrea are following in the truck! He's been running nearly 3 hours.' Shane was saying.

'Before you look at me, yes they have tried to stop him running, he won't stop till he falls down I don't think,' Shane said.

'Andrea had to go because Merle was freaking out! Glenn can't carry Daryl on his own so he rung for back up,' Maggie tried to explain also. Why Shane was there.

Maggie gave her some pain killers, she took them. 'OMG Phone, give me my phone!' She felt sick to her stomach, scared for Daryl, wanted him back. Why was he running from her.

Carol pushed his number praying he may answer, it was ringing finally he answered. She could hear his heavy breathing on the phone even though he wasn't talking.

'Daryl, Daryl Come home please, I need you, ...(more heavy breathing) Baby come home... I need you... Its not your fault, it was an accident. Come home please... I'm going to be ok ... I love you Daryl!' Carol was crying and begging into the phone, trying not to sob because her ribs were hurting. She could hear his breathing laboured over the phone.

'K!' Was all he said, she could hear Rick yelling for Merle in the back ground and the phone cut out.

5 minutes later Andrea was ringing Carols phone saying that they were on their way back that Daryl had collapsed on the road because of running too long. Rick was checking him out and he would only need fluids.


	30. Chapter 31

**Note: I haven't' been updating much due to I normally write on AO3 and a friend asked me to write here, so I started posting here, but I'm unsure if people are enjoying this or not, there are like 9 comments**

**While I'm not fishing for reviews but we are moving on here I have over 100 chapters written in this fic, I haven't been updating I could update twice a day but is anyone reading. I realize this fic might not be anyone's cup of tea due to what happened with Carol . SO I guess give me a HELL YEAH! if you want me to keep updating this for you.**

Daryl was running along the edge of the road wear a reflective vest that Merle put on him and had his phone strapped to a belt bag. He knew he was zoned out and Merle only let him leave the house on those two conditions.

Daryl woke up to find Sophia looking at him asking what he did to her Mama. Pointing to some bruises she could see. Daryl was thankful she couldn't see the full strength of her injuries. Maggie came in to pull Sophia away explaining that Daryl had tripped on her Mama going up the stairs. Thats what really happened and Daryl didn't mean to hurt her.

Sophia looked at Daryl with disgust and hissed at him, 'You said you wouldn't hurt my Mama!' She turned to Andrea who removed her to the kitchen.

Daryl got out of bed looking at Carol who was still knocked out on pain meds, and thought that in the light of day she would hate him too like Sophia did. He pushed past Merle to get to his own house where he downed a glass of water trying to catch his breath, pulling on shorts and his running shoes Merle stopped him at the door.

'I'll only let you go if you wear this,' Daryl knew he was just about out of his mind by now and wasn't really with it, like trying to walk in water was the way he felt. Merle put the vest on him and belt with phone and stepped aside, watched Daryl run down the road.

Thinking about Carol, he could hear a truck coming behind him. He could tell it was Shane. They rang the cops on him now! Shane pulled up beside him crawling along beside Daryl running. Rick looked at him from the passenger side.

'Heard what happen... Its not on you Daryl, it was a accident...' Ricks words just washed over Daryl he kept running. Rick handed him a sports drink out the window, Daryl started to sip at it. Rick muttered to Shane he couldn't hear. He then answered his cell phone, getting out of the truck. Shane pulled ahead did a U-turn and roared off in the other direction.

Rick fell into step beside Daryl. 'Where we going?' Daryl just shook his head and kept running. Taking the odd drink.

Some time later he heard his own truck pull up beside him, Glenn driving, Merle and Andrea were looking at him through the window. 'Come on Daryl you been at this nearly 3 hours lets stop before we have to take you to the hospital!' Merle tried, Daryl shook his head.

'Carol's going to be ok! Soph was just upset Daryl!' Andrea called out.

Daryl was feeling bad like he was coming to the end of his road he had no way out he didn't know what to do, all he could do was keep running but he wasn't able to he had slowed to a walk because he couldn't run anymore. Andrea and Rick were now walking beside him trying to get him to stop.

In the distance he could hear a phone ringing. 'Its your phone Daryl,' Andrea helped him get it out he pushed the talk button, he couldn't speak. He knew it would be her ringing to say how much he hurt her.

She didn't, she needed him and wanted him, loved him. Daryl stopped walking and managed to say 'k!' Before he crumbled in a heap on the ground. Phone falling out of his hands falling to the ground.

Rick and Merle got him into the truck and woke him enough to get some more fluid into him. Rick's training for emergencies let them know he should be ok, providing they get fluids into him. They quickly drove him home.

Merle and Shane dragged him into the house, Rick now stiff from his long morning jog. They pushed him into the shower Merle just about in beside him, holding him upright. Glenn run across the road to get him clothes. Between them they got him dressed in simple shorts and tee shirt. Maggie put another sports drink in his hands and pushed him towards the couch.

Carol was out to it, the meds had knocked her around. Merle sat by Andrea and pulled Daryl close, he was leaning into his shoulder sobbing slightly, Glenn was on his other side stoking his arm. Rick collapsed on the floor pulling off his shirt groaning. Andrea could do nothing but watch as she was feeding Judith. Maggie come back from checking Carol. Shane looked around the room and threw his hands up in the air!

'Christ everyone would think we were at a funeral, geeze Daryl all ya did was fucked ya misses too hard and broke a fucken table... See these scar on my arse, well I got them from having a root on a old farm waggon when I was twenty. And this,' Pulling his pants down so they could see. He then pointed to a scar on top of his hand. 'I got from a chick who put my cuffs on me and tied me to ma head boards and passed out, damn nearly had to chew ma arm off! Everyone has sex war wounds.'

'I got this when I first slept with Lori,' Rick said, point to a slight scar on his head, ' Wasn't watching what I was doing and was doing it against the wall and hit my head on shelves, had to have 3 days off work with concussion,' Everyone looked at Rick and his head and most snorted.

'Ummm I also didn't need a new bed because my other one was old I needed a new bed because I broke it! having sex!' Rick also mumbled at the end. Maggie put her hand over her mouth to stop laughing.

'Look at this,' Merle lifted his shirt slightly, 'Revealing a bruise and a cut with stitches, got this 4 days ago having sex on our deck and damn fell over onto some equipment your arse left lying around,' Everyone looked at Merle saying ouch, Andrea blushed bright red.

Glenn snorted, looking at Maggie. 'Ummmmm its my fault the table collapsed see ummmmm Maggie and I broke it a few weeks ago having sex on it, I just nailed it back together so you wouldn't know! It probably wasn't done properly!' Daryl looked at Glenn like he could kill him, to late Glenn was already moving from Daryl's side to stand behind Shane.

'You had sex in our smoko room Short Round?' Merle growled. Glenn nodded.

'For fuck sakes would everyone stop fucking in the smoko room I fucken eat there!' Growled Merle.

'Well you better tell Michonne and Ty also, seen them in there before,' Came Glenn's voice from behind Shane.

Glenn peeked out from behind him, everyone was roaring with laughter when they heard a voice from behind them.

'Hi I'm Sasha, I was nearby thought I would check up on Carol... I could probably check those stitches too looking at Merle,' Revealing she had heard most of the conversation. She said taking in the scene. Andrea breast feeding, Daryl in Merle's arms, Rick lying half naked on the floor, Shane basically dancing with Glenn trying to remove him from behind him. Maggie standing in the door of Carols room. It was the caring doctor from the hospital last night.

Rick lept off the floor so fast to greet her knocking Shane out of the way. everyone burst out laughing.


	31. Chapter 32

'Is he ok?' Sasha asked? Looking at Daryl who was still leaning on Merle. Merle glared at her wondering who she was why was she here.

'He's fine, leave him alone! Don't look at him!' Trying to protect Daryl from her gaze, Glenn, Shane and Rick moved to stand in front of Daryl to protect him from the strangers eyes. Especially while he was coming out of the zone like he was at the moment.

'Play nice Merle! Sasha helped Carol at the hospital last night. She knows she saw Daryl on the floor full melt down last night,' Maggie explained. 'Come Sasha, Carols asleep.'

Sasha walked past everyone standing in front of Daryl to move to the bedroom to check Carol. She checked her pulse and woke her gently as she was due more meds. Carol seemed confused to see her standing by her bed.

Shane come through to help her to the bathroom as Daryl couldn't move as he was exhausted physically and emotionally. Rick was tired, Merle had stitches and Daryl still in his arms. He was now sporting Judith in his other arm. Shane could carry Carol with no effort, he stopped in the lounge so she could see that Daryl was in fact back but out of it still. They were feeding him fluids, Sasha said she could set up a line if he didn't improve soon. Andrea was pushing Daryl to drink more.

The house was noisy and happy Sasha thought a close group of people. Rick offered her a coffee and made Maggie make it. Sasha sat down on a chair across from Merle and Daryl. Merle starred back at her nursing Judith on his left knee and arm. Daryl let his gaze go around the room he had a blank expression, not looking anyone in the eye. Sasha had nearly finished her drink. She was thinking she should set up a line because he wasn't getting better. They had explained that he had run a huge amount of time this morning during a panic attack. Sasha was starting to get worried about Daryl.

The door burst open as Beth had brought Sophia back, Sophia stopped as she took in the room, everyone was quiet as she went through with Beth to see her Mama, Beth had explained to her during the day that what happened to her mum was a accident. It had also helped during the day that Sophia had knocked Beth over at the park she realised what accidents sometimes do hurt people. Beth was telling this to Carol. They had told Beth the same story they told Sophia, that Daryl tripped walking up the steps into Carol.

Carol was half awake having something to eat with Shane and Andrea keeping her company Sophia kissed and cuddled her for a while and she soon moved away to find her other favourite person.

Sasha watched as the little girl come up behind the couch and looked over saw Daryl Merle still had his arm around him. Smiled walked around in front of him. Since she had been there Daryl hadn't responded to anyone really. Drinking when forced to. She couldn't believe her eyes when she said. 'Up Daryl, Daryl up!' Daryl leaned forward and hauled the little girl onto his knee. Sophia pulled him back to notice that there was someone new in the room. He seemed surprised when he looked up to see her there. He turned his attention back to Sophia.

The little girl just snuggled into him, Daryl's arms come around her as he pulled her close. She stroked his face.

'Ima sorry Daryl, Ima mean to you. I love you Daryl,' Daryl Kissed her forehead. He cuddled her really tight. Sophia leaned across Daryl to Merle.

'Ima sorry Merlie for make Daryl cry,' She kissed Merle head and kissed Judith then cuddled back to Daryl looking at everyone in the room. She flashed a smile to break hearts at Rick, and Glenn. She studied Sasha not knowing if she was friend or foe yet.

Daryl felt funny he was feeling like he was being pulled out of a dark tunnel. He looked around the room and found Beth looking at them.

'She been a good girl?' He asked. Beth started prattling on about what they had been doing the past 6 hours. Horse ridding, park, the mall, Daryl just nodded and half listened. He knew he had to pay her, he nudged Merle.

'Pay her for me?' Daryl asked. Merle past him Judith he pulled the baby onto his other leg beside Sophia, Merle wandered into Andrea's room to find some money he had started stashing at their house. There was some money in Carols room but he didn't have the energy to move. He kissed Judith's head, and Sophia's head. Listening to Soph tell him what she had for lunch at the farm and could she get a pet? '

'Maybe we will see when Mama feels better' Daryl answered. Knowing that he had made a huge mistake by saying maybe. Carol would kill him she probably wants a pony or crocodile something. He smirked to himself.

She looked up at him, blue eyes like her Mama he let out a huge smile, he started bouncing them both on his knee. Judith and Sophia were giggling like crazy. Everyone started watching them. For the past hour or so they had been trying to pull him back and it just took Sophia and Judith to pull him back to reality.

'Who's hungry? Pizza lets order pizza? You like pizza?' Rick wandered around the house, stopping to ask Sasha if she would eat pizza. She nodded, already feeling like she had stayed to long. This group of people just had a way of sucking you in.

'How many pizza's should we order Short Round?' Merle asked Glenn as he was handing Beth some money, thanking her for taking Sophia today.

Daryl stood up taking both Sophia and Judith with him into visit with Carol. He lay back on the bed and had Judith sitting on his tummy and Soph at his side. He looked at her and gave her a small smile. Carol moved slightly so she could face him, stroking his arm.

'I'm so lucky to have you,' He kissed her on the lips lightly she smiled.

'I'm lucky to have found you,' Carol whispered back.


	32. Chapter 33

Carol's wounds had slowly healed and Daryl was still treating her like broken glass. So bad that he hadn't dared try to have sex with her again. Pulling away and going for a run or going home, sending her home any time things looked to be heading in that direction. He wanted to spend time with her, but any time kissing turned passionate he pushed her away. He was still caring and loving to Sophia, and to her to a point.

1 week ago Carol had had enough and arranged for Merle to come over to their house so she could have some quiet time with Daryl. Sasha had organised for her to go on the pill, that was 2 months ago, the week after her broken rib. She had been fit and willing for over 6 weeks now. Daryl was to scared to even stay the night in case he was tempted.

Dealing with Daryl was like being on an emotional roller- coaster ups and downs, lately since the sex incident there had only been one panic attack brought on by lack of sleep, and heated words between them when Daryl pushed her away from him when she was seeking more than comfort. He was still seeing the counsellor and was able to deal with Sophia's behaviour better. He had even managed to growl at her for doing something dangerous and managed to cope with a tantrum that followed, Sophia's screaming at him. 'That he was a meanie and she wanted it now!' Without freaking out while Carol had been out last weekend for lunch with the girls.

Sophia adored Daryl, Carol adored Daryl. Daryl loved his girls but hadn't brought himself to say it yet.

Merle had surprised everyone a few days ago by offering Andrea marriage, also wanting to adopt Judith. Andrea now sported a beautiful ring, everyone was surprised with Merle but Merle knew what he wanted that that was Andrea and Judith. He wasn't afraid to ask for what he wanted. Andrea's divorces was final in a few weeks. After that they were free to do as they pleased. They had already filed papers to start proceeding for him to adopt Judith. Because Andrea had never filed a fathers name and was separated at her birth it was going to be pretty straight forward.

This week she had been trying to tempt him but he had been moving away, startled even.

She had gotten a few sexy spenders and corset sets, which Michonne and Andrea said drove men wild. Michonne, Maggie, Sasha Andrea and Carol went out for lunch last Saturday, they ended up talking about sex as usual. Sasha blushed as they asked her if she was seeing anyone. Admitting she had been on dates with both Rick and Shane but also the new cop in town who worked with them Bob. They all teased her why not just date all three? Sasha had laughed and said it had already come to that all three of them knew she was dating them all. She was clear to state, she had only kissed Rick!

They wandered around the shops stopping at the underwear shop and all four of them went in. They convinced Carol that Daryl just needed to see her in spenders. Maggie said that most guys had a thing for them, thought that they were sexy as. Michonne had mentioned that if she and Ty had had a argument all she had to do was wear something like that and she would get forgiven. She also liked to tease him by letting him know what she was wearing under her clothes working in the office at the garage.

Maggie giggled and said she just had to walk around naked and she would be forgiven anything with Glenn. Carol would believe that. Glenn adored Maggie, and would do anything for her.

Andrea talked her into buying stuff. Lots of stuff, Carol whispering that she really didn't have that much money left after paying Sophia's school fees and stuff. She had been refusing to take any extra money except her wages from Daryl much to his disgust. Andrea waved a card in front of her, Merles Visa she stated.

'Merle told me to do what ever it took to get Daryl laid again... Said he sick of his dopey arse moping over their house... He even suggested suspenders and corsets, and see through tops at the office. He said he was willing to take one for the team if you had to come to work in sexy clothes,' Andrea giggled.

'Also before you say anything, since we are getting married soon, what's his is mine and what's mine is yours,' Bringing out a little motto they had held when only one of them could support them all while running from their ex's with the girls or while Andrea was heavily pregnant. Often it was only Carol working and Andrea watching Sophia, then Judith.

So Andrea talked her into wearing a slightly see through top and a short skirt and heels the other day. She made sure she was reaching up for something when Daryl come into the office to check up on an account she had heard his gasp as he high tailed it out of there red face after catching a glimpse of her stockings and heels. Every day her outfits had gotten sexier and more outrageous until Daryl asked Merle if he though Carol liked the new mechanic. Merle shook his head.

'She wants you brother, Christ am I the only one around here with a fucken clue... Get your arse in there and tell her you love her man... Before you fuck it all up,' Merle growled at Daryl.

Daryl started to walk into the office Carol was on the phone, she held her finger up, cocking her head to the side. She spun in her chair towards him crossing her legs across each other. Her skirt in her hand she lifted it to scratch a itch on her thigh. He caught a glimpse of her spenders and stockings. His gaze went down to her boots. New boots he noted that went up to her thigh, black thigh high boots, did they even make those he wondered.

He swallowed hard, his dick was getting hard. You wouldn't know her boots went that high up unless she wanted you to know. They were hidden under her skirt that went to her knees. He realized that she was putting on a show for him while talking on the phone.

His face flushed as she caught his eye and gave him a wink. Daryl stood knowing he was getting harder starring at his girlfriends thighs, spenders and boots. She leaned forward to write something down in a way that he could see right down her top at a corset, she was killing him, he was now there sporting a hard on that was now visible through his work overalls. Carol's gaze drifted down to it as she talked on the phone about work parts, she arched her eyebrow and looked back at his face.

Daryl was stepping closer as Andrea and Michonne come walking back into the office after dropping off some cars. He looked around and noted that all three of them looked ummmm hotter today, sexier, what was going on. They all smelt like sex! Where they all in this together.

Maybe they would have to have a new dress code at the office he thought talking a walk outside the building trying to convince his body he didn't need sex. Nothing sexy, in the office he thought! Wondering if he could talk Merle and Ty into making the women wear overalls to work. No boots, to spenders, stockings, corsets, skirts, perfume, Makeup, bras or panties, and paper bags on their heads. That should do it.

Later that night everyone was happy except Carol. She had showered and changed into another corset set, she had an itch to scratch and she intended on getting it scratched by Daryl as she marched across the road. As predicted Daryl was in the shower. She called out as not to startle him before she got started.

'I'll be out in a minute,' he called out acknowledging he heard her. Carol stripped down to a new bra/corset and panty set with spenders, Stockings the whole works Andrea pushed her into the spenders again saying she heard from Merle that it was driving Daryl crazy knowing she was prancing around the office in spenders and stocking all day. He was thinking about making them all wear overall Merle had told them jokingly tonight. Last moment she took off her heels because she didn't want to slip.

She knew she didn't have to worry about Merle, besides the fact he was the one who suggested her outfit, which knowing what she knew didn't surprise her. Andrea was keeping him away. They were taking Sophia and Judith out for dinner. Also keeping Sophia over night.

She took a deep breath and walked into the steamy bathroom chin high issuing a challenge to Daryl. He had his back to her water running down his back as he was scrubbing oil out of his hair. He could feel she had come into the bathroom. His heart started racing, he could smell her scent. He could feel his dick twitch as it always did when she was near. He just couldn't bring himself to touch her that way after the lunch table incident.

He slowly turned taking her in, he knew he was fucked there was no way he was getting out of this. His dick was leading the charge tonight not his brain. He tried to clear his head when he looked at her again still rinsing his hair.

'Ummm that new?' He asked, she nodded letting his eyes run down her body taking the whole outfit in, his body was fighting against him, his dick was hard up against his stomach. Her gaze lingered on it. He tried to clear his head as he knew he was starring at her taking in her breasts in the corset.

'Its really nice,' He tried to say swallowing, still standing in one spot without noticing his hand had gone to his dick and he was stroking himself, looking at her. She smiled a little smile.

'Yeah I have a few sets like this now,' She smiled sweetly at him. Daryl nodded.

'I noticed,' He mumbled.

'Right Daryl you have two choices, you can either stay in here by yourself and keep doing that or two I can come in there and help you with that,' Daryl swallowed and looked down seemingly surprised to see his dick in his hand. He nodded at her.

'What if I hurt you again? Lose control?' He whispered. Carol shook her head.

'We both wanted that Daryl, Glenn admitted he broke the table first that's why it fell... Lets just go cuddle up in bed and see what happens, we don't have to have hard monkey sex in the shower,' Carol turned off the shower took his hand off his dick and grabbed a towel, led him dripping wet through to his bedroom.

She started patting him down to get him dried, she started drying up his legs getting an eye full of him she decided to take him her mouth. She could hear him gasp as she sucked on him. Letting it go out of her mouth she kissed up his stomach and stopping by her favourite tattoo licking and kissing that. She found his mouth again and led him to his bed.

Climbing in beside him she pulled him into a cuddle, and just waited for him to now take the led and set the pace. She knew he was worried about what had happened last time but he needed to get over that already.

His hands moved slowly down her back finding the clips of the spenders. He let out a low groan, then chuckled softy, Carol looked at him.

'Just Merle, that's what's funny did he tell you to wear theses?' He asked. She nodded.

'He loves them always banging on about spenders and shit, you think he want to wear them... He knows they are my fav too, I wouldn't be able to say no...He's an arsehole telling you my secret. Now you have a secret weapon against me,' He kissed her again.

'Argh I rather not talk about Merle in the bedroom Daryl,' Carol snorted as Daryl's fingers found a spot that had been missing him.

Daryl got over his sex problem three times that night. Falling into exhausted sleep, cuddling up to the man she loved, they whispered to each other of and on as they dosed through the night.


	33. Chapter 34

Carol watched Daryl trying to help Sophia into her pyjama's he seemed to be trying to help more doing stuff with her. He was still picking her up on Wednesdays and taking her with him to the youth centre. He also embarked on a small shopping trip with just her to get some groceries. He was getting better and better with dealing with her whims and saying no to her when needed.

Carol knew she had to talk with him about three things tonight.

The first was that there was a job going at the local high school that she wanted to apply for, she had been a teacher before she married Ed he had put a stop to that the first year in their marriage. Truth be told she couldn't show up with black eyes and bruises.

She wasn't sure how he would feel if she left the garage, but truth be told they were on top of everything now so between Andrea and Michonne they had it sorted. The second was that Andrea was going to marry Merle and one of two things would happen, Merle would move in here, or Andrea and Judith would move in with Merle. If it was them moving with him, Carol couldn't afford to stay here alone paying all the bills herself.

Keep up with every thing, school stuff for Soph, food, power, everything was ok with Andrea helping, she didn't mind taking money from Merle now they were getting married. Although she gave in finally after Daryl point blank wouldn't let her pay back for repairs on the house. Told her he would start giving the money to Sophia and she could spend it on sweets. He managed to convince her into agreeing while bringing her to a powerful orgasm with his mouth and fingers, not letting her come until she agreed.

The third thing was the one freaking her out the most. Ed's time in jail was up. She had been informed by her lawyer that he was out of jail. She was feeling really sick about it. She wanted Daryl in the house staying with her. She had made a quick trip to the police station without him knowing today to talk with Shane and RIck to figure out a plan with them so they could know where he was and working. Shane was all over it. He hated guys like that even more than the Dixon brothers.

Daryl was looking at her over Sophia's head he knew something was up, he wasn't sure what it was yet. He had a feeling by the way she was around him, cooking his favourite meal, he also saw the way she kept glancing at him. She looked nervous. He was starting to stress about what was going to happen once they were alone. He knew they were going to be talking or arguing. He read Sophia a story and they tucked her into bed for the night. He was feeling nervous because he had planned on asking her to marry him tonight, but the way she kept glancing at him made him feel a bit of a panic coming on.

Getting up he paced the room going in and looking at Sophia noting that she was sound asleep.

'Right out with it, what's going on. You dumping me or something?' He hung his head as he sat on the single chair across from her so he could see her while she talked to him. They had had a few fights during their time together, each other pissing the other off sometimes. Dealing with it the right way using the tools of the councillors helped because Daryl could function better when a fight or argument followed a format he could understand. Carol promised to do this so far they had managed to deal with everything that come up. Only once having to bring Merle in to sit beside Daryl so he could keep from panicking over an argument that arose and got out of hand when Daryl wouldn't stop giving Sophia everything she asked for. He had nearly brought her a pony because she wanted one.

Merle was well aware that he could be needed tonight, Shane, Rick and Glenn were also aware and all sitting over at Daryl's house right now playing cards in case things went bad, and Daryl decided to drive and try kill Ed himself. Shane had been in contact with Ed's parole officer and were going to keep a lid on him where he was.

State the problem, argue the problem, listen to each other, not to yell, talk it out. If it can't be resolved right then organise a time to finish talking about it making sure Daryl especially understood it was about the problem not about Daryl personally. Never argue in front of Sophia was their other rule.

She shook her head. Watching him chewing his thumb wanting to stop him, he was also fingering something in his pocket, this was a new thing she seen him doing sometimes.

'I just wanted to talk with you about some stuff,' Carol said, feeling awkward why did she feel that way? It was Daryl she knew he would give her what she wanted, it was all just about delivery not freaking him out so he could get to that point himself.

'Three things, you want them together or in two parts?' She asked. He shook his head, looking at her his eyes beginning to plead with her just to tell him. He was trying to keep his shit together not to freak out.

'Is it bad? Together!' He mumbled. His thumb went to his mouth. His leg began shaking, she wanted to stop it. Tell him to stop chewing and shaking.

'Ok, theres a job going at the high school I want to apply for... If I do, I won't work for you any more and I will need you, Andrea and Merle, whoever to help picking up Sophia from school and stuff,' Daryl was nodding this was better than he thought she was going to say. ' And I want you to move in with me. Well move in with me and Soph? Or us in with you cos when they get married they will want to live together and either you or us will be the third wheel, plus I can't afford to live on my own,' Carol said quickly.

Daryl sat there starring at her. Shit, he thought, he had been wondering how to go about the moving in convo for days now. In fact he had been carting around a ring to give her for the past two weeks. Shit he also been carting around a little silver bangle to give Sophia as a promise to her. He'd been wondering how to approach it all. He wanted Carol and he wanted Sophia. They been in his life 4 months now and he didn't want to be without them.

'Ummm Ed's out of Jail!' Carol whispered. Daryl launched to his feet looking around the room as if expecting to see him there.

'What!' He hissed. 'What? Why? How is he out of jail after what he did to you and Sophia last time?' He was trying to keep his voice down not to wake Sophia. Carol shook her head.

'I don't know, I just found out!' Carol hissed back.

'Where is he?' Daryl paced around the room.

'Talk with Shane he know's all the details!' stated Carol. Wishing she could take those words back.

'You went to Shane about this before talking to me about it? Do you want Shane?' Daryl was in full panic that someone was rocking his ship, not nervous but angry, mad aggressive, pacing the room like a caged animal.

'You wana be with Shane thats why you told him first?' Daryl hissed at Carol as he paced past her. He was pissed, with her, with Shane with Ed.

'Its not like that Daryl, you were out doing that job with Merle, when I got the call, I went to Rick and Shane to find out if they knew where he was, because they are the police, not because I want them!' Carol grabbed his arm to stop him slamming out of the house.

Daryl was like a man on a mission she actually thought he was going to put a fist through a wall. Hands on his chest she could feel and see his breath charging through his chest. He was hurting, he knew he couldn't do anything about this, he was out. Until now her past had not been a part of their relationship, as Ed had been in jail. Still holding his arm she pulled him close to her. He was standing tense. Ready to pounce.

'I just found out today, like a few hours ago. I asked them because you were the next town over! Also they are cops! Do you want to talk with them they can fill you in on what they know?' Daryl nodded, hugging her saying he was sorry he reacted the way he did. He was really struggling to remember it wasn't Carols fault he was out of jail

He kissed her neck as said he wanted to move in with her, or her him. Details later. She run her hands down his back. He shivered, and pushed her away going to shut Sophia's door come back to her.

Pushing her gently against the wall in the hall and began to make love to her right then and there. Standing up, first time out of the bed since the table incident. His hands moving all over her body she tried to keep up with his speed, noting where his hands were fingering, gripping at her body. His hands going up under her skirt pulling roughly at her panties then actually ripping them off her tearing the material as it was getting in his way to her clit. He undid his own plant letting them pool around his legs.

His mouth was leaving his claim on her neck. Carol was so turned on by his actions and being more forceful with his lovemaking. She groaned as his fingers pressed inside her, she was wet for him. He lifted her up so her legs were around his waist lowered her onto him, he started ramming himself into her against the wall. He was being aggressive in his love making but Carol knew he was reining himself in not letting himself go the whole way like the night at the garage. She knew he needed this, as he took all her weight in his arms going hard into her. His mouth was biting at her neck. He started really pounding into her she knew she would be sore tomorrow but providing he didn't drop her she was loving it.

He shifted positions as he dragged her back to the lounge seated himself on the couch and pulled her onto him as he still had his pants half on she was fully dress bar her panties that were torn on the hall floor. He moved her skirt and moved her more gently than he had been onto him, she was guiding him into her. She was in control now. She had that look in her eye that he loved. God he loved her! He took one hand of her hip and reached around her, stilling her for a moment to get something out of his pants pockets, that was still somewhere down his legs. He let her go again she began riding him again while he was fiddling with something behind his back.

He brought his hands back with something clutched in his hand pulled her into a kiss, his fingers on his other hand began an assult on her clit and she began to move faster and faster slaming herself into him. When she drew away riding him hard when he knew she was just about to come he opened his palm to show her. She had no choice but to say 'Yes , Yes , Yes!' Daryl shot his load into her while she was still pulsing around him. Pulling her on top of him he took her left hand and claimed it with his ring.


	34. Chapter 35

Daryl was still inside Carol she was lying across his chest staring at him and at her ring. Total bliss totally happy. Excited, all these plans running through her head.

'Is this what you have been fiddling with in your pocket for weeks?' she asked. He nodded, looking pleased she said yes. Kissing her again. He moved himself out of her and tried to pull his pants up. He managed to do so and pulled something else out of his pocket. A little silver bangle. He handed it to her to look at. She moved to see what was written inside.

'For my princess 3 Daryl'

'Oh Daryl that's beautiful, you don't know how glad I am to be looking at this and not a pony,' Daryl snickered thinking about their major fight over him always spoiling Sophia.

Bang, bang bang, there was knocking at the door. Carol quickly got off Daryl looking at him as he pulled his pants up over his dick. They both looked at her underwear on the floor.

'Daryl, can you notice I'm not wearing underwear,' She hissed as he took off to get the panties as the door was opening and Merle was walking in. Daryl didn't have time to pick it up so he stood on it. Carol was smoothing her skirt down hoping no one would see her arse hanging out.

'You ok?' Merle asked looking around the room, and back at Daryl and Carol who were both nodding,

'Yes we... are... fine... its all ok,' Stuttered Carol. Merle whistled behind him and Shane, Rick, Glenn and Andrea carrying Judith all come in. Carol was holding her skirt at her side. Andrea noted her finger straight away and squealed with Delight. Carol managed to fight off the hug as the men congratulated Daryl and dragged Andrea into her bedroom and shut the door behind her.

Andrea was a bit shocked being dragged through the room to where she was.

'Whats going on? Whats wrong, why are you not excited.?' Andrea wondered. Carol looked at Andrea and pulled her shirt to the side of her neck revealing one of the biggest hickeys ever, also lifted her skirt enough at the side to show she had no panties on. Andrea fell into fits of laughter.

'Shhhh shhhh I need to get something on, get into the bathroom and clean up a bit also Daryl ripped my panties off and he's standing on them, we need to get them!' Carol pulled on some panties, discarded her skirt and pulled on jean's.

Andrea was rolling around the bed laughing Judith though her Mama was really funny too. Carol was hissing at her rubbing some cream on her neck, finding her foundation and throwing some on her neck.

'You try get the panties while I get to the toilet,' Andrea was hysterical rolling around as Carol slipped out of the room. Daryl was still standing in the hall Merle and Glenn had moved to the couch. Rick and Shane still chatting with Daryl.

To her surprise Andrea walked up behind Daryl dropped a toy bent and picked it up, Daryl lifted his food and she whisked away the panties. Andrea come in holding her panties between her fingers.

'Here! the things I do for you!' Looking at Carol who was washing her hands.

'I only had them on 15 minutes. I had a shower while he was reading her a story,' Carol hissed back.

'Ok I feel better then,' Andrea giggled. Putting them in the trash and covering them with some soap wrappers so anyone coming in wouldn't see torn panties.

'He really did a number on those Carol, anything you want to tell the rest of the class?' Andrea asked sweetly, kissing Judith on the head.

'On the wall in the hall, he like held me up riding him against the wall. He pulled the ring as I was coming, even if I would have said no... I couldn't,' Carol whispered.

Andrea smirked looked at Carol. 'I'm going to have fun with this,' Daryl come into the bathroom to wash his hands and was standing there looking at Carol when he was drying them.

'So Daryl how did you do it. How did you propose to Carol? Did you get down on one knee?' Andrea asked. Daryl's eyes flicked to Carol she just chewed her lip and shook her head.

'Yeah baby brother what did you do? One knee, Flowers, tell me about it,' Merle called from across the lounge having heard Andrea ask.

Daryl looked flustered. Carol just giggled.

'We were having sex and he asked me ok,' Carol announced, Daryl glared at Carol. She laughed, everyone else roared with laughter, so loud that Sophia woke and come wondering out to the lounge wondering what was going on. Daryl picked her up and whispered something in her ear. Sophia nodded kissing him. He reached his hand in his pocket and presented her with her with her bangle.

She jumped down run across the room to show Carol her bangle and that Daryl had asked her if he could marry her Mama, and be her Daddy, Sophia was bouncing up and down so excited. Carol picked her up and cuddled her, Daryl come across and cuddled them both Rick flung a arm around Carol and pretty soon all of them were in a group hug.

'Oh La La!' Come Maggies' call from the door seeing the mass hug ahead of her holding up 4 bottles of wine Sasha, Michonne and Ty were carrying bottles too all come jumping into the house. everyone excited for Carol and Daryl.

'So tell me how did he ask?' Asked Sasha. Everyone snorted.


	35. Chapter 36

**Ok a couple of notes, I'm not going to write it because my country have different laws to where the story is based so I'm just going to state that its happened, and accept its just a story. Ed had signed papers giving away rights of claim to Sophia. Last time he went to court after his attack on Carol. **

**Carol and Daryl have gone to court to have Daryl as a guardian of Sophia. Carol has applied through courts for Daryl to adopt Sophia. Carol was primary guardian of Sophia. It been decided Daryl/Carol/Sophia were moving into Daryls house because of his quirks, Daryl had been given the nod to adopt Sophia**

**Carol was now teaching at the high school. The next couple of chapters been inspired by a comment on the story.**

Carol, Michonne, Andrea, Sasha, and Maggie had decided to go out to celebrate as a semi hen's night the night Carol and Soph moved into Daryl and Merle's House. It had been a busy day as friends had moved back and forwards across the road moving stuff. Daryl and Merle had decorated the spare room fit for a 5 year old. Buying a new bed leaving the other one across the road in case Sophia spent the night there if they were out. Sophia was excited about having a new room.

Merles room, now sported the cot and stuff for Judith, With all Merles stuff gone it was a big room. It also made sense for her to have her own space if she was being looked after at either house. So both wee girls now had a room each in each house. Talk about being spoilt Daryl thought thinking about what he had growing up.

Glenn, Rick, Shane, Ty, and Daryl were all sitting around the table in shorts, tee shirts and bare feet, Trying to play cards and have a few beers. Ty was nursing his two year old giving her a bottle trying to get her to sleep to go into the portable cot in Judith's room, so he could enjoy playing cards. A rare night with the boys and he was stuck with the kids. His other daughter asleep already in the trundler bed in Sophia's room. Michonne always managed to sneak out he was thinking leaving him holding the baby. Ty chuckled to himself thinking that he was a sucker because Michonne always made it worth his while if he stepped up with the kids.

Merle was wandering around with 10 month old Judith over his shoulder whispering to her gently, patting his back. Fatherhood suited him. Judith was his, no matter what he loved that little girl. Andrea had fed her before leaving half an hour ago so he knew she should go to sleep soon. He had tried to put her in the cot but she cried and Merle didn't like her to cry so he carried her to sleep most nights. Walking the halls and rocking her to sleep. He never liked it when she cried but he didn't panic about it like they used to when the girls cried, thinking back to the first time they saw Sophia throw a tantrum.

Daryl knew Sophia was under the table playing with a make up set, hair chalk and nail polish and some glittery shit that Maggie had brought her. It was nearly her bed time, but as she was being quiet and happy he just left her too it. Thinking while she was happy and quiet he was fine, and she might sleep in a bit tomorrow, giving Carol and him time to cuddle. He smiled thinking about that. Sophia had been his shadow today, insisting she help him do everything, it took twice as long but he never really liked to say no to Sophia. Carol told him he should say no more and not give in to her every whim. Honestly Sophia would only have to flash her baby blue eyes and all the guys around the table gave her what she wanted.

Today he saw Shane carrying her on his shoulders while carrying a box because she wanted Shane to carry her, and he did. Rick was more of a push over, never been around kids, Daryl was sure if she asked for the keys to the cop car Rick would agree and give them to her. Daryl snickered thinking that they all were push overs, except Glenn, for some reason she had a healthy respect for Glenn, if Glenn said 'No' she let it go.

He could feel Sophia fiddling with his feet, he took no notice really she was quiet and busy. Soon she climbed up from under the table choosing Ricks lap to sit on. She had her make up set, hair chalk and glitter in her hand. Daryl looked at it it was full of glittery stuff, by the looks of the glitter all over Sophia's face it must stick like a bitch.

Sophia rubbed her hands onto Ricks stubble. He just laughed and started talking to her softly that he normally shaved it. Sophia left a trail of glitter on his face, Daryl smirked thinking he better wash her hands.

Sophia was asking Rick if he wanted his make up done, Rick shook his head and Sophia was tired and started to sob because he wouldn't let her. Rick threw his hands up thinking he could wash it off, not wanting her to cry let her paint his face. Sophia started on Ricks stubble using the hair chalk to make it purple. Glitter on his cheeks and eyes. Pretty she had said. All the men were laughing and enjoying the good time. Daryl was laughing because he knew they were all going to look like clowns soon.

One by one Sophia managed to talk everyone into having their make up done. Shane actually told Sophia not to make him look like a slut! Daryl gave him a glare, lucky Sophia was to focused on Shanes lips not to hear him.

Daryl got up to go to the toilet catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror she hadn't done a bad job, she had painted his goatee with some hair chalk and it was now blue, his eyebrows were red, his hair was an interesting rainbow colour. He was wearing glittery eye shadow, glitter on his cheeks. He smirked at himself, thinking he better get Soph to bed otherwise Carol would kill him. He rubbed at his cheek the glitter stuck to his hand, he wiped it on the other hand, christ this shit was spreading, and it was still on his cheeks. He rubbed his hand through his hair. FUCK!

Standing at the toilet he looked down to aim and his feet planted each side of the toilet sported toe nails of a rainbow colour. Daryl chuckled to himself wondering if anyone else was as fashionable as him. Fuck he now had glitter on his dick!

He grabbed a clean cloth and started rubbing at his dick to get the glitter off and managed to spread it from his dick to his balls, like it was multiplying. Fuck! He threw the cloth in the bin it was covered in glitter. Washed his hands.

He come out Sophia was just finishing up Merle's makeup glitter and all smiling to herself at how pretty her Merlie looked. Daryl told her once she was finished it was her bed time. Carol would kill him for her being over tired.

Ty's wee girl was asleep he had put her to bed. Daryl got Sophia to the toilet and into her pjs, both of them spreading glitter over her bed. He kissed her knowing he would get more on him. Daryl sat with her for a bit till she fell asleep. Who would have though Daryl Dixon's idea of a good time would be a house full of kids and painted toe nails. But he was going to kill Maggie or the glitter shit.

He went into his room started looking through Carol's stuff looking for nail polish remover. He found none. Fuck how was he going to get this shit off. He went to the kitchen to see if Merle knew if Andrea had some. Daryl looked at everyone sitting around the table. Everyone looked like they had been brushed by a 'My little pony' paint brush. Different hair. Like glittery little shits! The only one without painted toes was Merle who had been walking around with Judith.

Glenn and RIck looked like they had been hit by 'Tinkerbell' glitter all over them more than everyone else. Daryl pointed at their toes Rick got up and raced to the bathroom looking at his face.

'Oh my god! Daryl get me a cloth,' Rick started rubbing at his face. It wasn't coming off. He was beginning to panic. Looking at Daryl.

'I'm working tomorrow its got to come off!' Rick was starting to panic.

'Its not coming off!... Its not coming off!' One by one they all run around the bathrooms scrubbing at their faces. Spreading glitter from one person to the next. Daryl went through Carol's makeup stuff for remover and Merle took off to see what Andrea had.

It was a scene to behold when the women decided to come home early and all the men were in the one bathroom off the in there underpants or naked. Glenn and Rick had actually stripped naked in the hopes of getting it off. Shane was scrubbing Glenn's back with a rag trying to get it off. Rick and Merle hanging their heads under the shower nozzle as Daryl and Ty were scrubbing at their hair with a variety of products to get the hair chalk and glitter and make up of. Stuff that good porno's were made of.

'So this is what you do when we are out? A communal shower? At least take ya pants off TY,' Snickered Michonne.

'Did ya make sure the kids were asleep first?' Asked Sasha her eyes running over Rick's naked body, biting her lip trying not to laugh. Rick hands went quickly to cover himself.

'Hey guys this is Rosita... She's a nurse at the hospital,' Sasha said indicating to the women beside her. Rosita was just stand there enjoying the view mouth wide open. All the men had nice bodies all were fit and handsome.

'Hi there nice to see all of you, you all do this often?' Rosita asked.

All the women roared with laughter as all the men had succeeded in doing was spreading it from one place to another. Getting glitter everywhere. In chest hair on their backs, a little bit of glitter went a long way

'YOU! YOU!' Shouted Glenn with purple hair, glittery body, hands trying to cover his glittery dick. 'I look like a fucken Vampire from fucken Twilight!' Glenn roared at Maggie.

Maggie struggling to breathe from laughing too hard leaning against the wall. 'I love twilight!' Grabbing a towel and holding it out for him.

Rick's glittery hands were trying to cover his dick as well but everyone had seen it. Sasha was blushing red so was Rick. Hanging his head he muttered, 'Couldn't say no to Sophia she started crying and I let her do my make up! Glitter went everywhere!'

Sasha held a towel out across herself Rick walked out of the shower towards her she wrapped him up and kissed his mouth. 'I like me some Twilight too!' She whispered.

'So Rosita, how are you? I'm Shane!' Daryl laughed, Shane would always hit on a pretty girl, the fact he was nearly naked in a shower with three other guys and 2 naked ones didn't phase him one bit.

Carol and Andrea fell to their knees nearly wetting their pants. 'So you had a good time baby sitting then. Love ya nails!' Laughed Carol. Daryl just growled at her as Michonne was helping dry Ty off and Merle seemed to think fuck it and pulled off his pants to enjoy his shower alone, apart from Carol, Daryl and Andrea who just all rolled their eyes and left.


	36. Chapter 37

Daryl was standing at the kitchen window in jeans slung low on his hips, no shirt, hair still damp from the shower sipping on a cup of coffee. It was 6.30am he looked around the kitchen it looked like they had been robbed, the kitchen was a freaken mess. He was tired he knew he shouldn't get this tired it wasn't good for him, anxiety creped up on him when he was tired. He sighed and looked over to the lounge which was a mess of ponies and dolls and playdough. He even thought some was on the carpet.

Cut up pieces of paper all over the kitchen table, clothes lying around everywhere homework reading beside a bag. Under the table was covered in a assortment of breakfast foods that had fallen all week. Sophia had wanted to bake and they had made cookies and he hadn't managed to load the dish washer all week. He knew it was his fault as he never said no to Sophia, she would ask him if she could do something he always said yes and didn't make her tidy up her last project.

He text Merle to say he taking the morning off, maybe the day. He really needed to sleep other wise things would be going bad, really bad. He was just managing to keep his panic at bay thinking he only had to make it to 9am then he would have 6 hours till it all started again. Trying to keep Sophia happy while her mum was away. Andrea was helping but Sophia only wanted her Mama.

He was just coping with bathing her or putting her in the shower because she was big enough he just had to stand outside the door, she could dress herself mostly. Andrea had come over yesterday to wash her hair, and was shocked at the state of the house, but couldn't stay and help because she had to feed Judith. Maybe tomorrow after work she said.

How the fuck did Carol do it day after day, and not make so many stuff ups. keep the house so clean. Daryl thinking back over his week and he had not really done that well. The house was a pig sty, there was dirty washing all over the house. His smelly socks down the hall. Dirty clothes in their room, it stunk like oil and other engine stuff. He didn't even manage to cook last night ringing up for pizza and Sophia had cried herself to sleep for her Mama on his chest in bed last night. He was finally able to move her to the other side of the bed around 11pm.

He had one day to clean up the house and rest up. Carol was back from her class trip tomorrow. God he missed her. It wasn't just the sex it was everything she did without knowing she did it. Before she come Merle and her had a tidy house mainly because they didn't mess it up they only had to change their sheet, put washing on and load the dish washer. Jo Greene come once a week to give the house a once over.

Jo Greene thought Daryl, wondering if he could ask her to come help him with this mess, Daryl scratched his chest thinking maybe he should put a load of Soph's clothes in the wash. He decided to eat some toast instead.

1 1/2 hours later he was frantic, Sophia insisted on having her hair in plaits, Daryl couldn't do plaits, he had just mastered pig tails and the one at the back of her head. Sophia was crying, Daryl felt like crying. He looked out the window to see if Andrea car was still there. It was gone. He promised her plaits tomorrow Andrea would do them before work and he went to work trying to make her hair look like Carol did. FUCK! Now she wanted ribbons.

He got her bag, her lunch, homework. Looked at the list Carol had left to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. Raced her out to the car. How the fuck did Carol do this every day and still go to work, and look so calm doing it.

Daryl raced her to her class. Maggie wasn't there because she was sick. Sophia didn't look happy to see a sub. She hung off Daryl's leg

Daryl pulled Sophia into a cuddle and pleaded with her to be a good girl and let him go. He hadn't had a panic attack for a while but he could feel himself heading towards one as the wee girl started crying, begging him not to go.

Daryl was getting desperate exhausted and knew when he started chewing his thumb he was on a downwards spiral, he couldn't have a panic attack in front of Sophia's class. He pulled her to him and whispered in her ear.

'If you let me go home, I'll take you to the pet shop after school and we will get something!' He whispered in her ear. Carol would kill him, Sophia looked really excited. Nodded her head and tears cleared. Daryl felt relief wash over him. As he stood to leave she turned and waved bye and blew him a kiss. He nodded at her and left. He knew the teacher was watching him because the bell had rung and they were waiting for Sophia.

Daryl pulled up his drive hoping he could talk Sophia into a goldfish or something Carol wouldn't be so mad about a fish surely. He groaned as he looked around. He loaded the washing machine with Sophia's clothes, loaded the dish washer and started to put things away in the cupboard. There was a knock at the door, Shane and Rick walked in.

'What's up?' He asked, wondering what they were doing here at 9.10am in the morning.

'Team clean up reporting for duty! Andrea told Sasha what a pig sty this place was and we didn't want Carol to dump your arse for being a slob!' Rick said. 'Also Sasha made me a promise if I helped!' He winked.

Daryl looked at Shane, he just shrugged. 'Don't want to be going on no 3 hour jogs, its my turn to run with ya next time!' They laughed. Shane climb under the table. 'Christ Dixon tell that kid no sometimes ok! This shit what the fuck is it?'

'Don't know really? What does it smell like?' Daryl looked under the table. Fucken gross crud.

Between the three of them they managed to clear the house and clean it quite quickly. Daryl bid them farewell and a huge thanks they were both working the afternoon shift. He had washing folded and the machine was going again, the dryer going. He looked around his clean house. Shane and RIck knew how to tidy fast must be from years of being single looking after themselves.

Daryl chucked his Jeans off and rolled into his bed thinking about getting some sleep before going to get Sophia from school. 10.15am, he set his alarm for 1pm thinking he could do some more washing before he picked her up.

Daryl was lying in bed feeling heaps better his alarm had just woken him, he got up and wandered through to have a shower and get cleaned up, he stunk a bit forgot to put deodorant on this morning. He just stepped out of the shower with a towel around his waist when his cell phone was ringing.

'Hi this is the primary school, we are looking for the mother or father of Sophia Dixon?' Daryl was wondering what they were talking about who was Sophia Dixon? Her father? What the Fuck! That's me.

'Ummm yeah speaking!' Wondering why they were ringing and thinking that it wasn't good, they never rung, never rung for 6 months she'd been at school. Listening trying to get jocks on and pants on at the same time.

Sophia fallen off the play gym and knocked herself out they called Ambulance and she was on the way to hospital with them and two police officers who also responded along side the ambulance one had climbed in the Ambulance with her the other had lead the way in his police car.

'On my way!' Daryl stated. Knowing Rick and Shane were with her he felt better, knowing she wasn't alone. It had to be them with her he thought.

Spraying himself with deodorant, grabbing a shirt, wallet, keys, insurance card. He stopped stood still and thought ok, ok ok, don't panic your ok, FUCK! Daryl pulled out his phone calling the garage as he was getting into the car quickly telling Andrea, He also tried to ring Rick, Yes he was in the Ambalance with her and would not let her out of his sight, Daryl was way over the other side of town.

By the time Daryl got to the hospital Rick was sitting there by her side with Shane, both in uniform, both holding a hand each, and every nurse in the place drooling over them. Both looked worried sick, Sophia had a purple bruise on her head and had been crying he could tell. She was awake, her big blue eyes searching him out.

'Oh my god Sophia!' He climbed onto the bed beside her and pulled her into his arms. He buried his head in her shoulder as a sense of relief washed over him. He was trying to keep calm about it, trying to keep his breathing settled. He shut his eyes trying to stop the tears from forming. He loved this little girl and she just freaked him out. He started to chew on his thumb.

Sophia pulled it from his mouth and whispered, 'I'm ok Daddy! I nearly made it all the way across.' Daryl hugged her closer, first time she called him Daddy and she lying in a hospital bed half knocked out.

'They said she must have knocked herself out for a bit, they will have to observe her for a few hours then she can go home!' He could hear Shane saying. Sophia seemed to have the best doctor and nurse in the hospital as Rosita and Sasha came over to talk to Daryl. Sasha watching Daryl closely for stress, to make sure he didn't have a panic attack. He seemed to be doing better lately than the first time she met him crawling across the room to Carols lap.

Sasha wanted to run a scan, and She would stay with her, Daryl wasn't allowed in so if he wanted to call Carol that would be a good time to do it, she was saying.

Sophia was pulling on Daryl's hand as he was listening to Sasha.

'Do I still get to go to the pet shop?' Sophia asked.

'Did you stay at school?' Asked Daryl. Soph nodded. He winked at her and went to ring Carol who would want to come home straight away but wouldn't be able to. Andrea and Merle came bursting through the doors as he stepped outside to call. He quickly filled them in that she was ok.

Rick come out to stand with Daryl while he made the call. 'You know the whole time she was in the Ambalance she was screaming she wanted her Daddy! Just thought you would want to know! Also the school has you listed as Sophia's father and have done since Carol enrolled her 6 months ago!' He patted Daryl on the should and walked off to the police car to lean on while waiting with Daryl to call Carol.

6 months ago, she listed him 6 months ago. Daryl needed to ring Carol


	37. Chapter 38

Shane, Rick, Glenn, Merle and Daryl all were standing in Daryl's lounge admiring one of the biggest fish tanks they had ever seen. It had taken all of them to move it and get it into the house. Daryl had had to get the flat bed truck to get it home. It was beautiful, it fitted into the corner of the room, but it was massive. Daryl didn't know how he was going to explain all this to Carol.

Sophia was finally asleep after her big day. Daryl knew he would pick her up to sleep near him when he went to bed. She needed to be woken every two hours and Sasha suggested she sleep with him so she would settle quickly. Carol suggested it. Daryl had already thought of it.

Carol was surprisingly calm about the whole affair, telling Daryl that kids get hurt sometimes and as long as it was an accident and she was ok, she was happy Daryl was coping with it all. That's what she was most worried about. She talked to Sasha over the phone who filled her in about Sophia, then told her Daryl was coping well when he realised it wasn't his fault she got hurt. Daryl still wasn't sure because Soph didn't want to stay at school, he had told Carol. Carol told him that half the time Sophia didn't want to stay at school when she dropped her off either.

'Why didn't you talk him out of all this?' Shane muttered to Rick, looking around the room.

Rick just shook his head. 'It quickly got out of hand. I don't know what happened,'

'Why don't you just say no to that little girl sometimes Daryl,' Merle growled.

Daryl looked at Merle who was sporting Judith over his shoulder patting her back. She should be in bed but Merle insisted he hold her until she fell asleep.

'Why don't you put that little girl in her bed at night?' Daryl growled back.

'Cos she cries when she doesn't have her Daddy Merle cuddle her to sleep,' That's it Daryl didn't like to see Soph cry either and the fact she kept looking at him with her big blue eyes and she was now calling him Daddy all the time he was finding it hard to say no.

They had meant to have a quick stop at the pet shop to get a small tank for a fish, one fish, Sophia quickly talked both Daryl and Rick into the biggest tank there. Rick had decided to tag along as he finished his shift and there were a few hours until Sasha got off work, and he liked Sophia and wanted to see what sort of pet she got.

Once they organised to come back with the truck and the guys to lift the thing, Sophia had looked at Daryl with her bruised face and blue eyes and asked to go to the shelter. Apparently Sasha and Rosita said if she was getting a pet she should go to the shelter.

Rick should have put his foot down then knowing taking Daryl to a shelter would end up in ciaos, by letting him see the animals there. Some had been abused and neglected. He run his hand through his stubble and looked around the room. Feeling partly responsible of everything.

Daryl was scratching his head.

'You better pull out all your best moves in the bedroom and get her really happy before she sees all this Daryl. Tell ya I an't running with ya. How many lame ducks did you guys bring home anyway,' Shane growled. Daryl laughed then thinking maybe he should throw Carol against the wall the moment she walked in so she didn't see what he had done.

Daryl looked at the couch and lying stretched out was the ugliest dog you have ever seen, apart from it had stringy type fur it also had poop coloured blotches all over it. Poor thing had three legs and only one eye. It had its one eye trained on Daryl. Sophia taken one look at the ugly arse dog and declared that no one would love it and they had to bring it home to their house. 'Jasper' had to be the ugliest dog ever.

On the window still there sat a really old tom cat, someone had thought it would be fun to cut its ears, it looked sorrowful and meowed loudly to Soph. She had to have it. The old thing hadn't had a nice life and prob only had a few years left in him Hershal had said. He had considered taking him to his home and letting him lose in the barn killing the mice and rats in there. Jo would have growled at him.

The people at the shelter told them they would have to send someone to do a home check, and look at their house, when the semi retired vet Hershal come out of the back room and greeted them. He quickly told the people at the shelter that Daryl would take care of any animal and had the funds to do so. Daryl and Rick should have said no when Hershal took Sophia on a tour of the shelter.

Glenn stood up, from under the the cabinet of the tank, Glenn had proved to be somewhat a wizz at setting the whole thing up once they all got it inside and onto the stand. He really helped fixing up the filters and pumps and other stuff Daryl knew nothing about. Merle had used the garden hose to fill it while Rick ran back and forwards with some hot water so it wasn't freezing.

Andrea brought Sophia back from across the road earlier having given both girls dinner and a bath, Soph was tired and ready for bed. Glenn promised her she could release her fish after she had had her bath and dinner, so together they had done that. He had had the fish floating around in the water so they got use to the temp still in their plastic bags. They both had let all the fish out. There had been around 25 fish swimming around the tank.

Stretching looking out the window Glenn pointed outside. 'What the fuck are those!'

Merle stepped forward looking out. 'Those would be the most sorry arsed looking chicken's I have ever seen Daryl! You got a coup and all!'

Daryl started to chew on his thumb, he was going to get in the shit big time. Sophia saw the chickens who had been rescued from a egg farm they had been kept in small cages no bigger than a piece of paper. Daryl agreed with Soph that they needed to come to their house.

Daryl reached down at his feet and picked up a ugly kitten with no tail. Poor ugly kitten, Daryl kissed the kitten. Merle laughed at him. Merle knew he would have done the same thing as Daryl if he had gone to the shelter.

The thing Daryl knew he would have to explain would be the two old Saint Bernard dogs that were stretched across the floor. Apparently kepted in a two small kennel for them for breeding purposes only. Had been rescued. Hershal had said they had been removed for clean the kennal and that was it. 7 years old each and were only allowed to go together. 7 years locked in a kennel that they couldn't turn around in. Daryl vowed to take the ugly dog and the two big dogs to work everyday. Let them play outside. But they were the biggest dogs he had ever seen.

Merle understood what happened to Daryl today. He put his hand on Daryls shoulder. 'Why don't I take the ugly dog and he can live with us?' He scratched his head looking around the room.

'His name is Jasper!' Rick laughed.

'Right have to go now, lets go Shane. Come on Holly want to come home with your Daddy!' Rick called a ugly old female dog to come with him. No one knew what breed it was. It was on death row. Apparently Rick couldn't say no to Sophia either.

'You think I'm walking that thing you have another thing coming,' Growled Shane.

'Yip you will be,' Rick laughed. Shane and RIck shared a house so both would be walking the ugly dog. Rick got away lucky he only agreed to the dog because he knew between Shane and him they would be able to look after it, plus they had a huge fenced yard.

Both of them walked out with Holly and Glenn laughed at them for getting sucked in with Sophia.

'I wouldn't laugh too hard Glenn remember your taking that home,' Merle pointed at a cage that housed two bald birds that apparently had been living with an animal hoarder. Sophia had declared that Glenn would love them at his house. Rick had agreed and encouraged Daryl to get them.

'Maggie's going to kill me,' Muttered Glenn.

Maybe it wasn't that bad. Two dogs, at cat and a kitten. and some chickens. and some fish. Thinking about Carol who had been saying to Sophia no pets for months. Daryl really started considering maybe Shane was right and he should pull out some of his best moves before she saw the dogs.


	38. Chapter 39

Daryl awoke with a startle, he glanced at the clock it was a little after midnight. He had Sophia asleep against his chest as she had snuggled closer and closer to him. Daryl noted he was just about hanging of the edge of the bed. There it went again.

'Tap, tap, tap!' Daryl rolled Sophia of, noting the reason Sophia probably was on top of him was the two huge dogs that were lying across his bed. One looked up at him with a look of disgust for waking him with his head on the pillow. Tomorrow boyo your getting your own bed.

Daryl walked to the window to see what it was shaking his shorts and tee shirt out as he went. Someone was at the window. Thinking who it could be, someone probably has had a fight with the girl friend. Merle still had keys. Daryl was thinking it was probably Glenn due to the fact he arrived with birds, even though he and Maggie didn't live together.

He pulled out the curtain a bit to peek out. Daryl was still a bit worried to see what might be tapping at his window.

Carol was standing there and gave him a little wave indicating to him in his half daze to go to the front door. Some fucken guard dogs those were. He felt excitement and dread getting to the front door. It wasn't like he could hide them. Daryl considered throwing a sheet over them. Knowing the first person she would want to see would be Sophia.

Carol fell in on him giving him a big kiss. 'Hired a car to come home. Rung the principle, they are sending out a sub for me. Where's Sophia?' Daryl still standing there shocked that Carol was standing in front of him. 'I was sitting there thinking I just wanted to be home with Sophia, she's hurt and with you too. Used your credit card ok Daryl?'

He indicated to their bedroom, rubbing his chin, he followed her through the house. In her race to cuddle Sophia she hadn't appeared to notice the huge dogs on the bed. The night lights just giving enough light to move but not seeing heaps. Carol was cradling her in her arms, Sophia was sleeping soundly, Daryl noted she moved closer to her Mama snuggling in.

Suddenly there was a big move as Rosco the male of the pair lifted his big head off Sophia's pillow and put his big paw on Carols arm.

'Fuck! Fuck! Daryl!' Carol turned to look at him. Eyes in shock breathing loud, looking like she was going to run out the room.

'You got a dog!' She hissed at him.

'I love you baby,' Daryl come towards her trying to move her away before Asia the female decided to make herself be known. Too late, she moved her big head towards Carol and gave her a lick.

'You got two fucken dogs?' She hissed at him. Well technically he got three dogs, but one was staying with Merle. 'Are you fucken crazy,' She hissed.

'Babe you must be tired, can I run you a shower?' Daryl tried again, chewing on his thumb, he knew he was in the crap, but didn't want to have a fight with her. Reaching her arm and tried to pull her towards him. She was starring at him if he grown two heads getting two oversized dogs while she was away.

'I told you not to buy any pets, we need to talk about this, before committing to anything,' Carol was whispering heated in argument. Daryl pulled her out of the bedroom before she woke Sophia. Pulling her behind him to the hall. Carol stopped and looked at Daryl. Daryl tried kissing her neck whispering how much he loved her and missed her. Running his hands over her.

'Will she be alright in there with them?' Daryl nodded, thinking that Shane might be right getting on Carols good side might be the best thing for her pulling out all his moves in one foul play. Also if he got off at the same time all the better. He already had a huge erection since she had been away for 4 days, he had really missed her.

'Don't just think because your being cute that you can get away with this!' Daryl pulled his shirt off revealing his body that she loved to him, she caught sight of his tattoos and sighed. Daryl pulled her hands towards his chest and helped her trail her hands over his body, down his abs that she loved. He pulled her close so her mouth was easy to claim. She was getting there not being angry at him as much, Daryl thought, thinking he should take his shirt off every time she got mad at him.

He noted the little kitten walking down the hall behind her he quickly picked her up so her feet were around his waist kissing her the whole way to the back of the house turning this way and that so she didn't see the fish, the kitten or the old tom still on the window still and managed to have her groaning his name in no time.


	39. Chapter 40

Carol lay on Daryl in the lounge, seriously considering going to sleep where she lay. Knowing that Sophia was in the house she struggled to keep her eyes open knowing she needed to get dressed and wake Daryl up.

He seriously had made her homecoming. The sex in the shower had been mind blowing, Daryl she was sure was trying to get her on his side because of the dogs, he had used his tongue in ways she never knew he could. She could hardly walk he carried her through to the lounge and continued his worship on her, his assault on her body. She was wearing his marks on her breasts and was sure she had one on her inner thigh.

She felt his hands drift up her spine. She snuggled in and kissed his chest. He was waking up, she could tell as his hands started drifting around again. He kissed her forehead.

'You forgive me babe? The dogs? Got them from the shelter! Hershal said the been locked in a small cage for about 7 years couldn't leave them there!' Daryl whispered against her head. Carol couldn't help but nod no one knew better than what it was like to be locked in a cage than Daryl.

He kissed her again. Thinking Shane had been right, he had made Carol orgasm 5 times so far tonight. He knew he might have to keep going if she got pissy about the cats and fish.

Carol could hear a funny noise in the room she lifted her head to look around the room to try locate the noise. She could see in the dim light in the lounge the most enormous fish tank that she had ever seen in her life.

Daryl tracked her gaze as she took in the size of it. She turned back and looked at Daryl. He pulled her into a kiss.

'I love you babe,' He rolled her over so she was under him. She was giggling by this stage.

'Daryl if you think sex is going to get you out of everything your sadly mistaken,' She giggled. 'Is this it, this is all you did?'

Daryl licked down the side of her neck shaking his head.

'Are you shaking your head because you have more to tell me,' Carol asked.

'Maybe,' Daryl groaned and he was kissing his way down her tummy, his fingers working her clit again. His mouth found his target, Carol groaned out loud wondering what the heck else he could have done.

'I got a couple of kitties... Some Chickens... Got Merle, Rick and Shane a dog each and Glenn some birds,' He whispered releasing her clit from his mouth fingers tracing where his mouth had been.

'Oh my god Daryl, what were you thinking?' Daryl's fingers were tracing all around finally tracing around her arse stopping there for a moment to make Carol gasp slightly as they pressed against her hole. He was shaking his head to imply he wasn't thinking. His fingers gently entered her till now he had never touched part of her body.

Carol gasped as Daryl's finger entered a part of her body he had never sort before. His mouth still on her, one finger in her arse and three in her slit. Carol groaned experiencing a new feeling. Daryl rolled her onto her side as he slipped behind her, his front against her back. One hand drifting backwards and forwards between her slit to her hole and getting her more excited than she had before.

'You wana?' Daryl groaned into her neck leaving her with no doubt of what he was asking, he was asking not just taking. Carol was unsure as last time Ed raped her he did anal also to shame her.

'I'm not sure, I'll hurt,' She whispered back Daryl nodded moving away from her quickly to the bathroom. Carol was worried that she upset him. He come back with a towel and lube.

'Just in case,' He whispered. 'You an't never got anything you dont want too! If you want to, your choice,'

Carol nodded she understood she turned to kiss Daryl and kiss his body Daryl's hands still made their assault on her and her slit and hole. Carol was getting so turned on she gave him the nod that he wanted to try.

Daryl prepared her by putting lube around her hole and on him gently lined up with her and began to enter her. One hand still on her clit and the other around her breast drawing her slowing onto him. Lying on his side beside her he gently began moving in and out of the tight space.

Carol extremely turned on by Daryl playing with her clit and kissing on her neck this was one of the most intense experiences of her life. She was loving it, groaning loudly as Daryl increased his speed. Asking her if she was still ok. Daryl was groaning with the different experience. Carol enjoying anal sex as a positive sexual experience. She could tell that Daryl was starting to increase his speed, trying to still be gentle.

'Just do it go hard,' Groaned Carol, on the brink of her own orgasm, she had lost count how many times he had given that to her. She lost it grinding her arse onto him. Daryl came moments after her. Kissing her neck and back and shoulders.

pulling out of her Daryl helped her to her feet taking her to the shower to help wash her body down. She helped was his body down.


	40. Chapter 41

Daryl was standing at the window, coffee in his hands, he just showed and was standing there with jeans slung low on his hips. He wasnt planning on going to work today. Carol had arrived home so he thought he might. He could hear Sophia and Carol talking and moving around in the bedrooms. He had sneaked in before to get his clothes. Taken the dogs to the toilet. He could hear giggles coming from Sophia as the Rosco had gone back to Daryl's bed. Asia was starring at Daryl who was starring out the window.

He felt arms go around him and a kiss between his shoulders. Carol was snugging him from behind. He put his hand that wasn't holding his coffee on her hand. He loved this. He felt safe and loved.

He turned to look at her. She looked tired.

'Are you going to be upset if I go into work today?' Daryl asked. She shook her head.

'We will come in bring you all lunch. Its school holidays for us now. Last day today. I'm off for a few weeks, I'm going to help Andrea and Michonne catch up on some stuff,' Carol stated.

Daryl nodded. He started to pull on his shirt as he heard Sophia and Rosco bound through the house.

'Doesn't sound like there is much wrong with her any more,' Daryl stated.

'Nope, bruised face and thats about it,'

Rosco bounded into the lounge pulling Sophia with him as she was still holding his collar.

'Come play Rosco, play ponies,' Rosco didn't want to play ponies he wanted to play outside as he really never been allowed to play. Daryl let Rosco and Asia out.

'I'm thinking about taking them to work with me everyday! Don't want to put them in kennels when we are out,' Daryl stated.

'Ok, you might need a place they can be like some dog beds or something so they have a special place so they don't wander off?' Carol kinda wondered never having owned a dog before.

'I'll ask Hershall what to do ok. I'ma gona take the truck, what time does the rental have to go back?' Daryl asked. Carol told him they arranged to meet at the garage for lunch.

Merle was walking around the workshop with Judith over his shoulder she was settling down to sleep when a man come in.

Merle greeted him noting that Daryl's new dogs were growling at him. Merle wondered what was going on, they had been banging their tails at every client that come in.

Merle wasn't surprised there was something slightly off about this guy.

'Hello, just wanted to ask about getting something fixed on my car, there is a funny noise in my engine?' He asked

'Righto I can get someone to look at it for you what sort of noise?' Merle asked still patting Judith.

'A clang noise. What a lovely baby is she yours?' He asked looking at Judith.

'Yeah she's mine! Oi Daryl!' Merle called Daryl over.

'This guys car's making a clanging noise. Can you fit it in?' Merle asked.

'Ummmm dunno pretty busy till later, check with the office chicks?' Daryl mumbled looking at Rosco who had got up and was standing between Merle and Judith and the new man. Asia was standing in the entrance of the office.

This surprised Daryl the dogs had been so good all day wagging their tails and greeting everyone nicely. They clearly didn't like this man. Jasper had also made his presence known as he barked from the office.

Daryl looked around, 5 minutes ago he could have sworn he saw Andrea at her desk with Carol and now they were gone.

The man reached out to touch Judith Merle stepped back moving away with her calling Ty over. Something was off here.

'I'll just go check if we have time today, be right back,' Daryl stated to the man. Walking into the office he could see two cups of coffee still hot. Sophia was upstairs with Glenn watching a movie, Daryl wondered where the women were. He walked around the table to check the diary to see if anyone was placed to look at the engine.

Daryl nearly died of shock when something touched his foot. 'Psst psst!'

Daryl sat down at the desk pretending he was looking at the diary. Carol and Andrea were hidden under the huge desk.

'What are you doing?' He hissed.

'Thats Andrea's ex, what's he doing here. Judith's bio dad,' Whispered Carol. Daryl fiddled around on the table for a bit dropping his phone under the table.

'Call the police if anything happens ok!' Daryl walked out and said 'Sorry mate we got no gaps for the next few days, maybe you could try the garage a few streets over?'

The man looked at Daryl, Merle looked at Daryl. 'Come on Baby lets go see what uncle Ty's doing,' Taking Judith from Merle and walking away with her.

Rosco followed Daryl and Judith. Daryl passed Judith to Ty knowing she would be safe with the huge man. Daryl whispered to him who the man was. Philip Blake, no wonder the dogs didn't like him. Rosco stayed with Ty and Judith much to Daryl's surprise. '

'Sorry we cant help, maybe another time ok. Come on Merle I need help with this joint over here I can hardly move it,' Merle nodded watching the man, there was something about him that made Merles skin crawl.

Merle was yet to notice the women missing from the office. Hopefully Daryl could just get this guy out of here and on his way. Philip nodded.

'Nice to meet you thanks anyway! Might see you again then, my business helps me travel a lot!' Philip stated. He turned heel and left the garage.

Daryl called Merle over, 'That was Philip Blake,'

'Philip Blake Andrea's ex. Where are the? Is that why you took Judith?' Merle asked. Daryl nodded.

'Where is Andrea?' Merle went looking and pulling her out from under the desk cradling her like she was the most precious thing in the world. They both locked themselves in the office for a while. Merle trying to calm Andrea down. Ty brought Judith over to ask if everything was ok.

A few hours later Daryl was pulling down the garage doors, they all walked out to the cars Daryl and Merle carrying the children. Carol leading two massive dogs, and Jasper just hopping along doing what he was told. They all got in started driving home. Not realising that following them from a distance was Philip Blake. He drove past when Merle and Daryl pulled into their houses picking up his cell phone.

'Hey buddy, found them!


	41. Chapter 42

Philip Blake was laughing into his phone talking to his friend that he found Andrea, Sophia and Carol. Ed sounded super excited to hear he had got a glimpses of his ex wife and kid. Ed was planning on how to get down their to pay them a little visit. Philip knew Ed would be rubbing his hands together. He chuckled.

Philip was still laughing when he looked out his front window, it was getting to be dusk and he was parked down the road from Andrea's house he quickly stopped laughing when he noticed one of the men standing there with a crossbow drawn on him. Philip quickly hung up the phone and reached around the car trying to reach for his gun.

His driver door was wrenched opened and the man was standing there with a look on his face Philip knew not to push his luck and try talk his way out of this. They must have seen him following them home. Careless thought Philip.

'Get out of the fucken car!' He growled, Philip quickly stood outside his car door wondering how he had managed to let someone creep up on him like this. He could hear the sounds of police cars in the distance. Fuck he knew he would be riding the bench in jail he had a protection order on him not to go near Andrea.

'What do you want?' Growled Daryl his crossbow still trained on Philip, Daryl was nervous but was holding it together and knew he wouldn't hesitate to land a bolt in his arse. He knew Merle was not far away in the bush just out of sight. Merle was fuzzing out of control about this man having the balls to show up at his place of business and his home and partly threaten his family. Both men were not stupid and had seen him across the road from their garage and following them home.

A well placed phone call to Rick and Shane by Daryl, he knew they were on the way fast. He put a call through to Hershal and the girls were on their way to Hershal who was walking over with his shot gun to meet them. With the three dogs in tow Merle and Daryl knew they were ok. Shane had quickly checked and Ed had just been at the parole office and no way he could be in their town.

Daryl and Merle were keeping an eye on the car and creped up on it through the bush so that he wouldn't be alerted to his present until Daryl was right on top of him in the car. Daryl couldn't believe how stupid this man was. Sitting not 50yards from Merle and Andrea's house. Clear as day breaking the order.

'Nothing, I want nothing! I was just driving down the road and stopped to make a phone call!' Philip offered.

'Bullshit! there an't no where to go down this road! I repeat what do you want!' Daryl snarled. Philip looked around realising that he had pretty much followed them into a no exit private road. His shit was cooked and he knew it. All he needed was the police to show up. He leaned back against the car knowing if he ran they would shoot at him.

The police car pulled up Shane and Rick quickly put Philip in cuffs for breaking a protection order. Philip was trying to claim he didn't know he was as he didn't know Andrea lived there, Philip was demanding they do something about Daryl threatening him.

Rick tossed a comment his way. 'You out hunting Daryl?'

'Yip gona get myself a big load of 'stay the fuck away or else!' Daryl threaten Philip.

'Squirrels Daryl did you say?' Rick asked again.

'Yip gona shoot myself a big fat sleazy one right between the eyes!' Still threatening Philip.

Shane walked over, 'For fuck sakes Daryl go shoot a Squirrel before we have to do something about you waving that thing around!' Shane whispered to him. Daryl nodded and disappeared into the dark. Towards Hershals with Merle to their women.

Later that night Rick and Shane stopped by and told Daryl and Merle that Philip was in jail cooling his heels and they had checked his phone and he had made a call to Ed. Ed knew where Sophia and Carol were. Carol had left the room crying and Daryl felt helpless. Shane said they were going to keep a closer eye on Ed. Philip was probably going to end up in Jail as he had not only broken Andrea's order but he had two others on two different women that he had broken lately also.

Everyone was getting stressed thinking about Ed and what he would do with the information about Carol. His parole officer was pushing for terms of his parole to be changes so he had to report twice a day so they would have the jump if he went missing. Daryl scratched his head wondering what else they could do.


	42. Chapter 43

Daryl was thinking to himself while working under the car that they had to get a better system in place. It was getting a bit crazy, Shane and Rick were trying to keep an eye on Ed from afar but Carol told Daryl that it would only be a matter of time that Ed showed up looking for her. The police couldn't do anything about it until he actually threatened her.

They had had panic alarms put in Daryl's house and in the work shop. It was getting to the stage that Daryl wasn't keen on Carol even going to work at the high school without picking her up and dropping her off. It was affecting their sex life, Daryl couldn't switch off and enjoy himself without worrying that Ed was going to come and hurt her. It felt like months since they last had sex.

Carol was confident he wouldn't try anything at the school. Also he was having to go to his parole officer twice a day so chances of him getting to her within the times of check in times was extreme. But still possible. She agreed to Daryl's demands of not going anywhere alone, or being in the house alone with Sophia. It was starting to drive her crazy and it had been nearly 6 months since the Philip incident and Ed hadn't tried anything yet.

Carol was starting to get really irritated with everyone and just wanted them to give her a break and let her have some time alone to herself without someone being in her space. Time to clear her head. All this tention was driving her crazy. Plus Daryl and her sex life had dwindled a little because she was feeling sick all the time about making him upset.

He was still loving towards her cuddling and kissing her. It had been about three weeks since they had had sex, even though this morning while Sophia had been across the road with Andrea he had gone down on her in the shower.

Daryl was driving her insane. She couldn't help herself but she was getting more and more irritated as the days went by. It didn't help any that because of all the drama and Daryl and Merle and Andrea were all over her all the time they were starting to make her feel sick with worry.

She was worried she might upset Daryl and it might trigger a panic attack. She knew his anxiety was getting worse and worse, more so than when she first arrived. He was trying really trying to keep calm about everything but she knew he was worried about every thing. Having the dogs around were the life saving thing they kept him calm and they stuck pretty close to Carol too. He felt better if he wasn't around that Rosco and Asia protected her.

Carol had had enough and told Daryl that she needed to go out with the girls for some time out, to a movie or something, maybe he should have the guys over for a couple of drinks or something. Daryl agreed in the end that they both needed some time out to do something fun away from each other. Daryl understood it wasn't about him just she wanted time with the girls.

Merle, Shane, Tyreese, Glenn and Rick came over all bringing their ugly dogs and kids with them they set about playing cards. Giving Sophia colouring in to play with this time. No more glitter in the house.

Carol headed over to Sasha's and Rosita's place. She raised her eyebrows at Sasha who nodded and followed her into the bathroom. For a couple of weeks Carol has suspected she might be pregnant, Sasha was going to do a test and a check to see if she was.

'Two lines Carol!' Sasha whispered. They both jumped up and down excited. Andrea come in to see them jumping and joined in.

'Why are we jumping?' She asked. Sasha held up the stick.

'Oh Rick's going to be shocked about this!' Andrea stated.

'Nope its Daryl's!' Sasha pointed to Carol.

'OH my god Carol, If we though Daryl was annoying before whats he going to be like with this news. He won't let you out of his sight!' Andrea cocked her head on the side, biting her lip.

'Not going to tell him now let go to the movie!' Carol stated. Sasha stopped her and dragged her over to the bed to have a feel of her tummy.

'Carol this feels bigger than just pregnant!' All the women gathered around looking at her tummy sticking out. Sasha made Carol stand up again. When standing she was as flat as a board.

'Lie down again?' Lying down there was a definite baby there. Sasha told Rosita to have a feel. Rosita was pushing around.

'Lets go down and scan her?' Rosita whispered. Sasha looked at her.

'Come on you can sneak her in and have a look, I think she's like 6 months or more! Look at her standing though you can't see anything lying down there is a baby there!' Looking at Carol.

'When did you think you were pregnant?' Looking at Carol Rosita raised her eyebrows. 'How long you been sleeping with Daryl?'

'ummmm 7-8 months, maybe longer I'm not sure? Why?' Rosita lifted up her shirt and looked at her breasts. 'Theres' milk in there! Without a scan we don't know but you could be that far along. Its possible, you have been under so much stress lately you might not have noticed any of the signs.'

'There's no way I could be 7-8 months pregnant without knowing don't be stupid!' Carol was saying.

Michonne arrived Sasha walked through the lounge dragging Carol with her. 'Don't take your coat off we are going to the hospital!'

Rosita was putting gloop on Carols tummy, Andrea holding her hand and Sasha started to run the wand across her tummy. She gasped.

'Told you look ones up there up high and one's lying right across the bottom here look, thats why she isn't sticking out!' Rosita pointed at the screen.

'Two babies Carol, look like girls to me! Wait here while I get someone better at this than me!' Sasha told Carol. Rosita turned the screen and run the wand over her again.

'Look, see. This one is right up high, they are small babies but your pretty far along you can tell by what they have see. Also they look like they are practising their breathing, watch.' Rosita was saying. Carol, Michonne, Andrea and Maggie were all peering that the screen seemingly in shock seeing two babies.

A man knocked on the door and came in pulling a machine with him. Introduced himself to Carol as the ENT on call, he run the wand over her. He didn't say anything and took Carol's hand and took her pulse. Then run his thumb across her hand. Leaned over her and looked into her eyes by pulling on her bottom lids.

'A friend of yours Sasha?' She nodded. 'Well she's nearly term and doesn't look like she's been looking after herself at all, I would like to admit her over night, put her on a drip and see if we can't boost some goodness into her?' He said looking at Sasha and Rosita. Sasha left the room to organise everything.

'How come you didn't suspect you were pregnant? You don't have a big belly, at the moment I am estimating these babies to be around 2 pound each and they need to get bigger than that quickly!' Carol was just staring at him. She nodded, thinking Daryl was so going to have a panic attack.

'You know one women every now and again doesn't know they are pregnant especially if they are lying the way yours are. Gosh my wife was nearly 7 months before she knew! I want you on bed rest until you deliver! Which could be anytime from now till 3 weeks, or so!'

Rosita appeared with a wheel chair, and moved Carol in. She was starting to freak out like she was in some bad dream or movie or something! She reached out to Andrea.

'Daryl is going to freak out!' Andrea nodded.

'Don't worry I will take Michonne with me and we will go get him and bring him back to here!' Andrea whispered to her holding her hand. 'Its kinda exciting except the small baby part. You need to do what they say. And for god sakes eat a sandwich!' Carol nodded as she was moved away to a room to have a drip placed in her arm.

She lay back and felt her tummy, how could she not know they were there? True there was only a tiny bump and Daryl and her hadn't been having much sex lately so she hadn't been naked a lot. Laying back she forced herself to calm down as Sasha put a drip in her arm, and Rosita come in bearing sandwiches. Bearing a big smile.

Oh my fucken god thought Carol.


	43. Chapter 44

**I've done a big muck up here, I tried to fix the chapters muck up by deleting them but now I can't add, so I can either reload the story or reload it and delete this? I'm not sure I'll try work it out.**

'You know there is no way to tell him this without him having a full blown panic attack? And the only one who will be able to calm him down is not here!' Stated Michonne as they pulled into Daryls driveway.

'Not true Merle can!' Andrea stated thinking neither of them wanted to rush inside to tell Daryl were Carol was. Andrea pulled out her cell phone.

'Merle can you go across to the house to check if I left my curling irons on?' Andrea asked. Listening to Merle grumble on the phone. 'No I am sure I left them on can you please check?... Just go bloody check the things and go now!' She hung up the phone and they both sat in the car waiting for Merle to come out.

He looked surprised to see them sitting in the car in the drive. He climbed in the back seat. 'What's going on?' He looked from Michonne to Andrea.

'Ummmm Carol's in the hospital! She's ok, but we just found out she's a little bit pregnant!' Andrea whispered to Merle. Merle looked around.

'How is she a little bit pregnant? Why is she in hospital?' Merle for some reason whispered back.

'Ummmmmm they put her on bed rest she's quite pregnant like nearly due,' Michonne whispered.

'She's got to stay there over night. She's on a drip,' Merle was looking at them like they were crazy.

'Errrr how pregnant is she?' Merle whispered again.

'Like 8 months or something? Doctor said she could go at any time,' Michonne said deciding to forgo the whispering.

'Merle its twin's and they are underweight, Carols underweight and they think she hasn't been looking after herself which she hasn't because of the stress but they are trying to fatten them up and her,' Andrea stated looking at Merle.

'How the heck could she be carrying twins?' Merle asked. Andrea and Michonne just shrugged.

'Is this a joke?' Andrea and Michonne shook their heads. Merle put his head in his hands.

'Fuck, and you want me to tell him is that why you called me out here on a wild goose chase?' Michonne and Andrea nodded.

'You know he's going to freak out. Especially when he finds out Carol in hospital,' Merle stated.

Merle, Andrea and Michonne walked into the house, the men were playing cards and Daryl looked up seeing Merle looking at him, his gaze went to Andrea and Michonne. He looked behind them for Carol and she wasnt there. He could tell there was something wrong. For the first time in weeks his thumb went to his mouth.

'Just tell me! Tell me!' He groaned putting his head in his hands. Rocking slightly in his chair.

'Its actually really good news Daryl, seems like your going to be a Daddy! Carol's just at the hospital getting checked out with Sasha,' Merle spun the news so it sounded more exciting than it was.

'What did you say?' Daryl stopped rocking and was looking at Merle.

'Yeah ummm the girls were doing test and stuff and it turns out Carols pregnant so they took her to get checked out. You wana go down and see her? She's got to stay in there overnight,' Merle scratched the side of his face, lying through his teeth trying to to tell him that she actually wasn't as good as he was making her out to be. Daryl nodded moving slowly still chewing on his thumb.

'Sophia?' Daryl looked around she was still watching TV.

'I'll watch her,' Rick said.

'Me too,' Said Andrea, thinking she was better to stay with Judith and everything. Glenn, Shane and Ty were sitting there looking dumb not wanting to ask any questions they knew Merle was lying to Daryl. They would ask Andrea when they left.

Merle got Daryl into jeans and tee shirt, shoes and grabbed their wallets. Daryl grabbed their insurance cards. Walking out behind Merle asking why she was being kept in the hospital. Then Daryl fully hit the dirt coming full down as he fainted.


End file.
